


堕天使之惑

by hanniXgram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniXgram/pseuds/hanniXgram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【2015年 7月8日 更新最后两章】</p><p> </p><p>如果Hannibal终将终结，那就让这两只幸福的活在我为他们创造的这个记忆空间里吧。</p><p>谨以此文献给我挚爱的汉尼拔，挚爱的Hannigram，生平的处女文！！！</p><p> </p><p>文笔虽然烂但是心意却满满，希望大家享用愉快！ </p><p> </p><p>===========感谢所有留言、所有点赞、所有在不离不弃的等我写完的朋友们，我爱你们============</p><p> </p><p>整个事情是这个样子的！因为LZ看了第二季最后一集太心疼拔叔，所以开始写此文，在这里拔叔尽情的吃掉了他的小猫鼬，并在最后带着猫鼬一起远走高飞了。 故事以第二季最后三集为主线 ，因为目的就是要改变第二季结局嘛</p><p>声明他们都属于美剧汉尼拔  。   注意：NC17++++++ 色情++++++ 慎看</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_欢迎到拔叔的论坛<http://hanniballecter.net/>勾搭LZ， 右边是LZ同时更新的帖子，感兴趣可以点连接观看   _ [_拔叔服饰全纪录——每一集_](http://hanniballecter.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41&extra=)

 _谢谢每一位给予Kudo鼓励和留言的朋友，欢迎_ _交流， 祝阅读愉快_ （づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～

 

 

暗夜幽深，寂静荒野，Will犹如被追捕的猎物奔逃着，一滴冰冷的液体忽然滴落脸颊，他仰起脸，只见月色映照之下，头顶的夜空仿佛正被撕裂般缓缓裂开，一些液体从中垂落下来，落在他的脸上、头上，瞬间他的身体被全部包围，浓得令人窒息的血腥味炸裂了开来。 Will仓皇的陷入恐惧，却完全不知道，一只高大健壮的黑鹿正目光如炬的注视着他，头上壮观的鹿角仿佛一顶华丽的皇冠。  

  
Will徒劳的挣扎着，脚下一滑倒在了血泊之中，神智瞬间颠倒，他感觉身体正被流淌着的河水承托，幸福感涌上心头，他闭上眼睛…  黑鹿悄无声息的出现在Will身边，人一般张开双臂把他抱入了怀中，Will睁开双眼，看到Hannibal的脸，可，它连在一只黑色野兽的身体上。  
  
“啊…” 恐惧让Will丧失了声音，他张着嘴无声的叫喊着“Hannibal…Hannibal…”终于Will拼尽全力喊了出来，一下子他醒了过来。  
  
  
Will睁大眼睛，如同每一次从噩梦中惊醒，好一阵回不过神来，冷汗打湿了他的身体。他发觉自己什么也没穿，赤裸的身下是暗夜般幽蓝的丝质床单，一条同样颜色的薄被纠缠在身上。Will把被子掀开，一动之下只觉身体酸痛，他低头打量自己的身体，只见上面满是红红的新鲜的印记，脸腾地一下烧了起来，Will彻底清醒了过来，他想起了自己在哪，以及为什么成了这个样子。  
  
他放松身体躺回触感柔滑的床单上，元神归位嗅觉打开，大床上浓郁的性爱味道充斥了鼻间， 啊 多么不可思议的一夜，Will红着脸呆想着，生命里从未有过的感受，Hannibal让自己知道原来可以… Hannibal呢？ Will抬头张望，诺大的房间里只有他一个人，遮光力十足的厚重窗帘紧紧合拢着，只有床头柜上的台灯发出暧昧不明的光，不知道现在是什么时辰。

Will发现一只银质的大托盘放在床头柜子上，上面放着一杯牛奶、一只盖碗、一碟水果，叠好的餐巾上放着餐叉，还有一张卡片摆在一角。Will调亮灯光拿起卡片，上面是Hannibal以古典花式字体写的留言：我出去开会了，傍晚回来，好好吃饭休息，等我回来，吻你，H   
  
Will吐出一口气，不用在第一次赤裸纵情的性爱过后立即面对对方，还是让他感觉轻松了好多。原本他就是个不喜面对他人的人，多年以来，对接触人都是抱着能逃避就逃避的态度，连眼神之间的接触都避之不及。当然这都是在遇到Hannibal之前，Hannibal很大的改变了他，或者说Hannibal是第一个也是唯一一个让他愿意彻底敞开心扉的人。  
  
回想起来只觉不可思议，第一次见到Hannibal是在Jack的办公室里，Hannibal穿着一身看起来无比妥贴的休闲西装，健壮修长的身材异常挺拔，衣服穿在他身上只觉像第二肌肤一样舒服顺眼。Will向来不注重自己的衣着和修饰，看到Hannibal也不由产生了一丝羡慕，“真是一个很会发挥自己魅力的人。”虽说Will不善交际，但他对人和事物的感受都十分敏锐。   
  
那时候他并不知道这竟是Hannibal在公众场合最休闲的打扮，以后见到的Hannibal更多的是穿着昂贵精美的定制三件套西装，搭配着款式颜色完美相配的衬衫、领带和方巾，上等的纯手工打造的皮鞋永远光可鉴人，头发永远一丝不苟熠熠生辉。  
  
这样的Hannibal应该比穿着休闲衣服的Hannibal更让Will产生距离感吧？实际却并不是这样，Hannibal永远都只让Will感到的是如浴春风，永远亲切的面容，温柔又坚定的眼神，低沉柔和又富有异国情调的声音，Hannibal像一个老朋友渐渐让Will打开了心扉。  
  
当然，刚开始的时候也不是一帆风顺，就在Will和Hannibal第一次见面的时候，Will的态度表现的并不友好，甚至最后还极不礼貌的离席而去了，因为Will觉得Hannibal有点咄咄逼人，他不喜欢Hannibal直言不讳又一针见血的分析他，这让他觉得好像自己被扒光了衣服一样无所适从，所以他不礼貌的更确切的说是慌乱的逃走了。  
  
Will隐隐的感到Hannibal的身上有一种异常凶悍的猛兽才有的特质，一丝危险的预警埋入Will的脑海里，但是第二次见面彻底推翻了他的这种感觉。   
  
那是一个早晨，和很多个早晨一样Will正在梦魇中挣扎，敲门声惊醒了他，没等彻底回过神来Will就下床打开了门，发现竟然是那个Hannibal站在门口带着笑意看着他，手里还拎着一包东西。Will没想到那竟是Hannibal亲手做的早饭，看着Hannibal把盘盘碗碗的摆出来，Will不禁有点感动，这还是第一次有人做了饭送来给他吃。  
  
鉴于初次见面自己的失礼，Will尽量让自己显得友好热情，但是随着你一言我一语的聊起天来，Will却真的产生出一种很愉悦的感觉，Hannibal是个很好的谈话对象，不愧是美国最顶级的心理学家，和他对话非常流畅舒服，而且他带来的早饭实在美味极了，Will很久没有吃过这么好吃像样的早饭了，通常他都用即时食品打发，能对付过去就行。   
  
Hannibal注视着吃得津津有味的Will说：“Jack把你当成了易碎的上等瓷器做的小茶杯，只用来招待贵客。”引得Will哈哈大笑，停一会Will忍不住问：“那你觉得我是什么？”Hannibal的回答让Will感到非常意外：”为我的屋子抓捕蛇类的猫鼬。”  
  
想到这里Will的嘴角不由得弯了起来。   
  
肚子这时咕咕叫了起来，他起身端过托盘，将牛奶一饮而尽，打开盖碗时眼睛不由睁大了，里面 竟 然 是 那份刚刚正在回想的早饭，一模一样，Will忽然记起连盖碗也是同样的，叉起一块食物放入嘴中，味道竟然也都是一样的，Will有点被自己惊到，这么久的细节原来自己全都记的清清楚楚，而Hannibal竟然在这样一个时刻做了同样的早餐给他吃，这其中的深意Will是明白的。  
  
Will微笑了，忽然想起那天早上他还对Hannibal说了这样一句话： “我没有发现你多有趣。”而Hannibal的回答是：“你会的。”  
  
  
吃完饭，Will下床活动了一下身体，吃饱了果然不一样，全身的酸痛好似减轻了好多。Will决定洗个澡清理下自己，但这满床性爱的味道和痕迹呢？Will邹了下眉。  
  
这个问题在他看到床尾长凳时解决了，Hannibal已经准备好了一套深红的丝质床上用品放在那里，甚至上面还放着一只仍带着几滴露水的白色郁金香，这个人永远这样周到细致。  
  
Will泡了一个很舒服的热水澡，他在浴室照镜子的时候发现，自己身体上除了脸和脖子这些暴露在外的地方，几乎遍布了红红的新鲜的印记，它们都是昨晚Hannibal用嘴巴创造的杰作。想到昨晚，Will不由产生颤栗的感觉，Hannibal就像一只不知疲倦的野兽，有那么一阵子Will都有一种自己会不会被他做死在身下的恍惚之感。  
  
Will用手轻轻抚摸着自己，他清晰记得昨天晚上这具身体如何在Hannibal的引导下达到一次又一次极致的巅峰，好像要把他以前缺乏的性爱都补回来一样，充满野性又柔情似水的Hannibal让他体会到了性爱巨大的穿透力。  
  
Will第一次感受到人的身体可以愉悦到完全融化了一样，第一次知道自己可以承受那么多极致的高潮，第一次知道自己会因欲望而哭泣，第一次知道原来……原来自己这么喜欢男人。

Will重新挺立起来，火辣夜晚的回放让他受不了，他握住阴茎，一遍遍呼喊着 Hannibal…Hannibal…好像昨晚在Hannibal身下一样，Will瞬间达到了高潮...

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

收拾得清清爽爽的Will躺在换好的床单上。他已经穿上了一件睡袍，当然不是自己的，是他在Hannibal的衣帽间里找的。  
  
Hannibal有一个让Will乍舌的衣帽间，里面挂满质地精良剪裁上乘的西服套装、衬衫、大衣等各种衣服，全部按颜色深浅排列的井然有序。各色领带、方巾和鞋帽摆了整整一面墙，全都一尘不染。古董柜里分层陈列着Hannibal的装饰品：手表、袖口、和一些Will从未见他带过的珠宝首饰。内衣袜子则分别收在大抽屉里，全部整整齐齐，按颜色排列。  
  
Will叹息，再一次体会到两人在生活态度上巨大的差异。自己生活的得过且过，廉价衣物、速食品，流浪狗还有噩梦和孤独充斥着生活。而Hannibal却生活得井井有条，甚至是光彩夺目，吃穿用度皆追求最好的享受。  
  
Will记得昨天因何而来，也记得他和Hannibal是如何从餐桌转移到了床上。  
  
前几天他和Alana一起在Hannibal的家里吃饭，Alana谈起女记者去学校找她的事，Hannibal虽然丝毫不动声色，但是Will知道女记者已经性命堪忧了，她太激进也太敏锐，Hannibal不会留着她坏事。为了保护她，也为了进一步迷惑Hannibal，Will和Jack商量后决定制造女记者被Will杀掉的假象。  
  
于是昨天Will带着一堆食材来到Hannibal家，暗示里面包好的那块肉来自女记者的身体，并故作得意的说：“该我来采购食物了。”看得出Hannibal是惊喜的，他的眼睛闪着光，是从心底反映出来的喜悦之光。Will应对着他的每一句话，用精确的词句回答每一问题，Will认为Hannibal应该相信了那真的就是女记者的肉。  
  
气氛是如何变的暧昧起来的呢，就像一只一直在网里游泳的鱼，Will在不知不觉中突然被收紧了。  
  
其实，究竟是从何时开始Will发现了Hannibal对他怀有另一种兴趣？Will是个有强大共情天赋的人，他对事物的敏锐度远远超越一般人。他相信开始的时候Hannibal只是对他的天赋有兴趣，只是这种兴趣不知何时开始多了一些内容，比如从某天开始Will发现Hannibal喜欢在他不注意的时候，偷偷靠近他闻他的味道，还会偶尔趁说话把手搭住他的肩头。  
  
但Hannibal是一个很难看透的人，Hannibal的一切真真假假虚虚实实，抑或是从来都没有真实。  
  
对Hannibal，Will始终都有着百感交集矛盾混乱的感觉，一方面Hannibal把他害得那么惨，恨显得如此天经地义，而且他那么残酷的杀死女法医，更激发出Will的愤怒。  
  
记得他刚从监牢出来时，满腔都是激荡的恨意，忍不住拿着枪埋伏在Hannibal家里，决定等他一回家就了结了他，结果却被刚到家的Hannibal一下子就发现了，是剃须水，Hannibal的鼻子就跟警犬一样，仅靠一丝剃须水的味道，就发现了他，为什么这个魔鬼修炼的如此强大？  
  
Hannibal面对举到脸上的枪连眉毛都没有动一下，轻描淡写的几句话就把他的杀意化解掉了，甚至还让他产生留着他比杀死他更好，接近他也比疏远他更好的想法。  
  
Will体会到难以原谅自己的悲哀和无力感，不管是又落入了Hannibal编织的圈套还是打心底他也认为这是唯一也是最好的选择，Will决定重新回到Hannibal的身边，与魔鬼共舞。  
  
Will对Jack许下诺言：”我是一个钓鱼高手。我一定能把鱼抓住！”也一遍遍对自己说：”不能这么便宜杀了这个魔鬼，一定要彻底揭发他的真面目，一定要把这个魔鬼关进监狱！”  
  
只有在最真实的梦里Will才敢对自己承认： 其实是自己根本下不去手。Will总对Hannibal说想杀了他，想用手慢慢掐死他，其实都是在胡扯，在内心深处Will早已知道，对着Hannibal那张脸他根本下不了手。  
  
矛盾，总是无尽的矛盾，面对Hannibal，他感到的总是无尽的矛盾，理智要他恨他、杀了他，情感却让他去贴近他，为什么？为什么？Will一遍遍的问自己，可是他想不出答案。  
  
他会忽然在梦里回到记忆里的那一晚：他的癫痫再次发作，且已被催眠，Hannibal将Abigail一只割下来的耳朵用工具塞进了他的胃里。 这些被Chilton院长唤起的记忆碎片里，有一个画面就像被单独剪出来的胶片乍现在眼前：Hannibal的嘴唇轻轻的拂过他的，轻的像风一样，轻的像梦一样。 让Will难以相信也无法自容的是，自己内心对这个乍现的画面，除了感到震惊外竟然没有丝毫厌恶，为什么？为什么？自己又不是Gay！不是应该感到抗拒吗？或者说一个正常人，被Hannibal这样的魔鬼吻了不是应该感到厌恶恐惧吗？尤其还是在那样一种梦魇般的状况下，为什么自己只是觉得震惊？？为什么自己对Hannibal明明恨的十分强烈，却对此毫不厌恶？哪怕早已知道他是个食人魔？Will觉得已经搞不懂自己了。  
  
重新回到Hannibal身边的Will，也细细审视Hannibal和他相处时的表现。明显看得出Hannibal对他的回归感到很高兴，就像一件感兴趣的东西失而复得了，Hannibal看着他的眼神比以前更温柔，虽然那双眼睛依然深不可测。可是，再没有其它了，Hannibal的举止稳重又亲切温柔，再正常不过，而且他的亲切温柔十分规矩又合情合理，所以也很难去定义它的实质，Will决定不再胡思乱想。  
  
不过当最近Will开始故意向Hannibal展示成果后，Hannibal确实是有点不一样了，他的眼睛更闪亮了，偶尔不经意间Will似乎捕捉到一些东西，一些让空气变得甜腻暧昧的东西，可是真要去探寻，它们就像风一般消散了。Hannibal也会在Will故意说一些投其所好的话时，眯着眼用舌尖舔一舔嘴唇，也就是这么多了，其余时间Hannibal淡然镇定的就跟他妈的怪物一样，完全没有破绽。  
  
而昨晚是如何开始又如何一发而不可止呢？是因为酒吗？  
  
Will记得自己确实多喝了几杯。他骗Hannibal拿来的是女记者的肉，虽然不是真的，却仍是一块真真实实的人肉，Hannibal吃惯人肉加上敏锐的嗅觉和味觉，用假的根本不会成功，所以Will以之前杀死的博物馆小子Randall的肉做替代，他只能赌Hannibal分不出是男是女了。Will和Hannibal一起分享了它，还做出一副乐在其中的样子。虽然Will知道自己以前没少被Hannibal偷喂过人肉，但主动去吃还是另一回事。他压抑着想吐的冲动，只好不停的喝酒以麻醉自己，去洗手间的时候他的脚步已经开始发飘，在镜子里他看到自己泛着红晕的脸，他站在洗手间纠结了一会，因为胃里翻滚的恶心，让他很想把肉吐出去，但最终还是按耐住了这个想法，只用冷水洗了把脸就回去了。  
  
那时Hannibal已经把甜点端上来了，正姿态优雅的啜饮着红酒，Hannibal看着他慢慢道：“Will，你喝得有点多了。”  
  
“还好，我还可以再来一瓶。”Will坐下时不小心撞了下椅子。  
  
”你好好的坐着吧，”Hannibal放下酒杯：”我去给你做个醒酒的饮料，很快回来。”说罢就起身去了厨房。  
  
Will没有反对，他将身子靠在椅背上呼出一口气，他确实是把自己灌得醉了，酒劲已经彻底上来，整个人都开始轻飘飘，现在不仅脸上发热，身体也开始发热了，Will伸手解开了衬衫的两粒纽扣…  
  
就在Will飘忽之间，Hannibal端着一只托盘走到他旁边，Hannibal将托盘放到桌上，拿起上面的白色瓷杯递给他：“喝了它你会觉得舒服很多。”  
  
Will接过来抿了一口，不知道是什么饮料，香味浓郁口感却十分清新，他扬起头一饮而尽，“这是什么？”放下杯子他看着Hannibal。  
  
“是我配的花草茶，正好适合现在的你，感觉好点了吗？”Hannibal的表情有些微妙。  
  
“好多了…谢谢。”Will是衷心的，这杯茶解酒的效果虽没立即显现，但却神奇的安抚了他的胃，恶心的感觉不见了。  
  
Hannibal回到自己的位置坐下，端起酒杯喝了一口，如往常一样，那一举一动间散发着一种很特别的优雅和帅气。这夜他穿着一件剪裁完美的黑色丝绒西装，里面是精致的白色细条纹衬衫，搭配着一条有着华丽暗纹的深紫灰色领带，以及同样颜色的口袋方巾，这身打扮衬着他那暗金色的头发、轮廓分明又线条硬朗的脸，显得无比的雍容和俊美。  
  
Will别开眼睛看向通往后院的玻璃门，凝视Hannibal很多时候都让他觉得莫名的脸热，今晚尤其如此。门外不知何时飘起了雪花，洁白的雪花在漆黑夜空中飞舞着缓缓落下，衬托着餐厅华丽的钴蓝色墙壁美得犹如一幅画。  
  
“预报将是一场很大的雪。”Hannibal深深的看着他，放下了手中的酒杯。  
  
Will感觉那两道目光灼人的热度，低头道：“这个冬天雪真多。”停了一下，他做出决定：“时间不早了，我想我该告辞了。”说着站起身拉开了椅子。  
  
“你这样子不能开车，等我打电话叫出租车。”Hannibal起身跟了过来。  
  
“别担心，我本来就没有开车来。”Will一边说一边向外走去，却脚步虚浮打了一个趔趄， Hannibal及时伸出胳膊接住了那倾倒的身体，两个人一下子紧贴在了一起…  
  
“对不起，我喝得多了。”Will试图站直身体，却发觉被搂得更紧了，Hannibal俯下头在他耳边轻声说：“你现在的情形坐出租车我都不放心了。”  
  
Will仰起脸看着Hannibal：“我真的没…”话音未落他的嘴巴就被封住了，Hannibal一下子吻住了他的嘴唇，Will脑袋嗡的一声立即懵掉了，昏沉之中，他清晰感觉到从Hannibal体内涌出了一种悸动，而他自己也仿佛被万有引力吸住了一般，不由自主张开嘴巴迎合着Hannibal…  
  
“呜…”Will呻吟了一声，就在他要彻底迷失的瞬间，脑子里的警钟鸣响了，他惊醒一般发力推开了Hannibal： “不要！”他靠住餐桌喘着气： “拜托，不要。”  
  
Hannibal贴身上前，托起他的下巴看着他，幽幽的双眸里仿佛有两团火焰在熊熊燃烧着，Will感觉那火焰烧灼了自己，下意识的闭上了眼睛，Hannibal俯下头再次吻住了他的双唇，Will晃动脑袋想要躲避，却发觉已经被Hannibal有力的禁锢住了，他身后的餐桌也已让他无路可逃，Hannibal强悍的用身体紧贴住他，把他压向桌面，Will要使劲挺住才不至于被彻底压倒。  
  
Hannibal的嘴唇在他的唇上辗转吸吮着，Will紧闭住双唇试图以冷淡对抗，他的大脑轰鸣着，记忆里那个碎片，突然如烟花般乍现… 原来它竟是真的 是真的... Will抑制不住的颤抖了起来，悲伤之情潮水般淹没了他，这是对自己的悲伤，他的眼睛涌出了泪水……  
  
Hannibal吻到咸咸的泪水，却没有停止，他专注又不急不缓的吻着Will，仿佛这是天底下最重要的一件事，时间不知道过去了多久，Will的眼泪慢慢止住，脑中也停止了轰鸣，在Hannibal持续的执拗的亲吻下，他的身体仿佛被蚕食了一般渐渐酥软起来，那僵硬紧闭的嘴巴也在不知不觉中张开了……  
  
Hannibal将舌头缓缓插了进去，蜻蜓点水般挑逗起来，接着时而吸吮、时而轻舔...Hannibal充满技巧的动作着，仿佛深谙让Will兴奋之道，而且他毫不急躁，就像美食家在悠闲的品尝一份佳肴，Hannibal耐心的持续着...  
  
Will的身体终于再也支撑不住了，他软软的被Hannibal压倒在了餐桌上，Hannibal托住他的后脑让两人的嘴唇更紧密的胶着在一起，Will觉得自己的嘴唇仿佛已经和Hannibal的嘴唇融合在了一起，他陷在了这无比绵长的吻里，呼吸开始沉重、呻吟也从鼻腔溢出，气氛越来越湿漉漉，没有止境的深吻，充满着技巧，使Will有种在被Hannibal用嘴巴持续做爱一样的淫靡之感...  
  
他并没有发觉自己的阴茎已经挺立了起来……  
  
这时Hannibal突然抽走了嘴巴，Will反应不及，还处于闭着眼睛呻吟的状态，被吻得红肿起来的嘴唇还摆着极度迎合的姿势，所以当Will睁开眼睛时，他的脸刷的红透了。Hannibal似笑非笑的看着Will，好像没有做过任何事一样他气不喘衣不乱连头发都整整齐齐，Will尴尬的僵在了那里…  
  
“还要我再吻你吗？ ” Hannibal捏住Will的下巴。  
  
“别碰我。”Will挣脱开他的手。  
  
Hannibal微笑的看着那涨得通红的脸：“看看你自己Will，你的身体可比你的嘴巴要诚实得多。”  
  
Will迅速撇了一眼自己下面，只见裤裆处已被顶得高高鼓起，尖端甚至还湿透了一块...  
  
“哦天哪…”Will抬起胳膊遮住自己的脸，他竟然勃起了而且还兴奋到出水，而他是有多沉醉在Hannibal的吻里，对这一切竟然毫无知觉。  
  
Hannibal轻轻移开Will的胳膊，看着他说：“你的身体说它很喜欢我，Will。”  
  
“我从不是gay…”Will无力的辩解。  
  
“从现在起，你是。”Hannibal捉住他的下巴深深的看进他的眼里，“而且，我保证你将会爱死它。”  
  
说着用身体贴住Will的双腿之间慢慢揉弄起来…  
  
Will邹着眉抵抗着下身被引发出的阵阵快感，Hannibal微笑的一边看着他一边加深着动作，“呜…”Will还是没能忍住呻吟了出来，Hannibal继续撩拨着…终于在一连串失控的呻吟中，Will彻底投降了 “给我酒喝，快！” Will叫道，他需要让自己再醉一些。  
  
Hannibal伸手拿过酒瓶喝了一口，含着它慢慢送入Will的口中，Will吞下后迫不及待的一把夺过了瓶子，剩余的酒并没有多少了，Will仰起头几口喝尽，扔掉空瓶他抓住Hannibal的衣襟：“让我出来。”  
  
Hannibal轻轻推倒他，用手掌按住他坚硬着的凸起揉动起来…Will挺动下身发出了疼痛般的呻吟…Hannibal解开他的皮带扯下裤头，一把握住了那溢着汁水的阴茎，Will闷哼一声下意识的扭动身体，Hannibal压住他开始慢慢动作起来…“噢…快…”Will一边哼叫一边请求着，Hannibal加快了手的速度，就要爆裂的快感急速在Will的阴部聚集，他吞了一口口水，闭上眼睛屏吸等待那畅快喷射的到来…  
  
然而就在这一刻，Hannibal突然终止了所有的动作。  
  
Will难以置信的睁开眼睛，Hannibal正咬着下唇微笑的看着他。“你这个混蛋。”Will喘着粗气，“我自己来…” Hannibal封住了他的嘴，一把撕开他的衣服，Will微微泛红的胸膛裸露了出来，Hannibal将嘴唇印上去，吮吸着含住了那胸前已经挺立的乳头，他用舌头轻轻的撩拨它们，再用牙齿轻轻的撕咬，然后逐渐加大力度直到好像要把它们吸掉一样，难以忍耐的痛和强烈的刺激交织在一起穿透了Will的身体，“哦上帝…让我射吧…”Will颤抖着身体哀求道。Hannibal接受了这份哀求，嘴唇一路下滑，在腹部稍作停留后，滑向了那胀痛难耐的阴茎，它已经发烫的十分厉害，Hannibal知道不能再挑逗它了，于是张嘴一下子将它吸入了口中，“噢……”Will从胸腔发出一声深深的叹息，Hannibal湿热的口腔裹住那阴茎开始动了起来，一种从未体会过的无与伦比的刺激从那被吮吸着的阴茎闪电般扩散至Will全身，“啊…”Will神魂飞荡的轻叫了一声，几乎是瞬间，他就在Hannibal的嘴中爆发了，Will僵直着身体喷射着，Hannibal的嘴巴没有离开，他轻柔的啜吸着那阴茎，将它喷出的精液全部吸食了干净 …  
  
“你知道，你真是美味极了，我亲爱的Will。” Hannibal抬起身一边微笑的看着他，一边将舌头慢慢滑过自己的嘴唇。Will胸腔起伏瘫软在餐桌上说不出话来，Hannibal抽出西装口袋的方巾轻轻拭了下嘴角，然后俯身拥住Will，缓慢的亲吻他的嘴唇，Will尝到自己精液的味道……

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
现在想起餐厅的这一幕，Will仍觉不可思议，Hannibal用一个吻就让自己轻易的被俘虏了，后面更是一连串彻彻底底的征服，不止是肉体，也是精神。局面变得这样失控，本来是自己设了一个局想抓Hannibal，现在却更象自己才是进局的那一个，而且进的如此轻易和快乐？是的，快乐，就是这个词，源自心底的最真实的快乐，像一个迷失的人终于找到方向，自己想明白了以前所有的事。  
  
为什么自己会对那个乍现的记忆毫不反感，为什么自己一直都有直觉Hannibal对自己并非好奇这么简单？为什么自己以前感觉女人可有可无，连追求Alana其实也是因为孤独？好吧，Will，你原来竟是一个喜欢男人的gay，这没有什么耻于承认的，而且gay的原意，你知道就是：快乐。  
  
快乐？是的，从心灵和身体感受到的双重的愉悦，原来从来没有一件事比得上一个人找到了真实的自己，更快乐。Will叹了口气，其它的事以后再想吧，就让现在的自己在这段快乐的时光里沉溺一下，慢慢回味昨晚Hannibal如何一次又一次接连征服了自己…

  
在餐厅Will被Hannibal用嘴做射后，Hannibal把瘫软的他抱到了主卧的浴室里，脱掉两个人的衣服，一边为他清洁一边温柔的缠绵着。  
  
Hannibal有宽大时髦的黑色主调的浴室，按一下遥控就有雨幕般的温水直直落下。两人犹如置身雨中一般紧贴在一起接吻抚摸着，在Hannibal的爱抚下Will重新硬了起来。  
  
Hannibal在Will的身后搂住他，一边吸吮轻咬他的肩膀，一边用一只手握住他的阴茎开始慢慢揉动，轻柔又巧妙的动作让Will难以自禁的仰起头呻吟起来，Hannibal捉住他的脖子揉吻着，再用舌头和气息去撩拨他的耳朵，把Will逗弄得浑身酥软，Hannibal握着Will阴茎的手不间断的持续动作着，时而还转用手指轻巧的百般揉弄，那阴茎被玩得溢出了汁水，Will低吼出来，Hannibal的手开始大幅度抽动起来，速度越来越快，Will的下半身好像开始融化了一样，就在Hannibal一口咬住Will肩膀的刹那，Will颤抖着激射了出来，精液从Hannibal的手中溢出，又被水流带走了，Will急速喘息着，身体不停的悸动。

Hannibal搂着他静待他慢慢平静下来，Will软软的依偎着Hannibal精壮的身体，他感觉到Hannibal的阴茎正膨胀着紧紧贴住了自己。Will转过身握住了它，哦天，Will有点震撼，那是一根巨物，它在Will的手掌中颤动着。

“你也硬了。” Will轻声说，  
  
“是的。” Hannibal的嘴唇摩擦着Will的。  
  
Will握住那阴茎动起来，可，这对他终究还是一件陌生的事，他的动作里带着僵硬和笨拙，Hannibal微笑了，果然不出所料自己是Will第一个男人，他附耳开始引导Will，轻轻告诉他，怎样动自己才有感觉。  
  
Will的领悟力非常高，他按照指引再加上想象动作着，一会就感觉那巨物更加坚硬了，这让Will产生了一种成就感，他希望自己能让Hannibal射出来，于是他开始加快速度。  
  
Hannibal捧住Will的脸，用舌头交缠他的舌头，吸吮他的唾液，忽然，Hannibal咬住了Will的嘴唇开始挺动下体，原来Hannibal已经兴奋的射了出来，Will顿觉欣慰不已。  
  
“哦…Will, 你知道自己有多美妙吗？”Hannibal在Will耳边叹息般的说。

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
“我要让你体会最极致的快感，我亲爱的Will。” Hannibal的舌尖撩过Will的耳垂。  
  
Will呻吟着低声说：“你已经做到了。”  
  
“那只是开胃酒而已，下面的才是正餐。” Hannibal的嘴唇吸吮着Will火热的肌肤。  
  
他们已经转移到了床上，Will被Hannibal压在身下亲吻着，Will感到自己就快被情欲的漩涡吞噬了，Hannibal的爱抚和亲吻让他感到无法抵抗的心醉神迷，好像Hannibal拥有魔力一般，Will身体里奇妙的化学反应不断被催生并加剧着，Will就要迷失其中了。  
  
Hannibal不停歇的长时间爱抚吸吮着Will的身体，只是除了他的阴茎，好像完全遗忘了一般没有碰触一下，即使它早已开始直挺挺的颤动，这种忽视让Will的身体产生出一种焦躁的饥渴感，他不由低喊出来： “Hannibal，给我。”  
  
但Hannibal对这个迫切的呼唤置若罔闻，只不紧不慢的在周边持续着挑逗，Will呻吟声放大，阴茎血脉贲张的怒挺着，他不由挺动起下身。  
  
Hannibal依然不作理会，嘴唇和手指执拗的游走在其它地方，Will难耐的抬手想去握住阴茎，却被Hannibal一下子强硬的按住了，固定住Will后Hannibal继续之前的挑逗，逐渐的Hannibal开始狂野起来，疼痛夹杂着猛烈的刺激感一次次穿透Will的身体，他颤抖着呼叫着，就在他觉得自己再也忍耐不了时，这股狂野的力量忽然消失了。Will刚松了一口气却紧接着感到自己的秘肉一热，一双温热柔软的嘴唇覆盖在了上面 “啊...” Will惊呼一声，想要逃开却发现自己的下身早已被Hannibal紧紧的圈住了，Hannibal的唇舌揉弄着那渐渐开始充血的秘肉，执拗的持续的爱抚下Will的身体里升腾起奇妙的快感。  
  
“放松Will，你只需要放松去感受。” Hannibal将Will的双腿抬起分开，使他的下体扩张开来，Hannibal用嘴唇吸吮着那秘肉，用舌头击打它，并缓缓将舌头插入到里面抽动起来，Will被这从未体会过的淫秽又刺激的感觉震撼了，他不能再硬的痛胀着，并开始溢出汁水，Will无力的呻吟着：“给我，求你 求你。”  
  
这一次Hannibal立即满足了Will的请求，他迅速用一只手握住那阴茎撸动起来，同时唇舌深入对秘肉的玩弄，这双重的充满技巧的夹攻，让Will几乎是在吼叫中猛烈的喷射了出来，  Hannibal耐心等待Will平息，握着阴茎的手没有离开，Will胸脯起伏的大口喘着气。  
  
等了一会Hannibal的手又慢慢动起来，轻柔又巧妙的动作，令Will觉得自己的阴茎正被一朵温热的云裹动着，美妙的感觉逐渐加强，他又挺立了起来，Hannibal的嘴唇重新吸住了Will的秘肉，舌头插入，刚才那种刺激的双重夹攻又开始了，Hannibal好像要让Will加深体会一般，把这双重刺激的过程伸展的悠长又深刻，直到Will连续两次在失控的颤抖中喷射而出才停止。

Will全身潮红的瘫软在床，体会到一种纵欲的淫靡之感，他觉得自己的精液就快射光了。  
  
Hannibal侧躺在Will的旁边，手指慢慢抚摸着他的脸：“我亲爱的Will，开胃菜的滋味好吗？”  
  
“开胃菜？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“Hannibal，我已经不行了。”Will无力的说道。  
  
“你离不行还早着呢，我亲爱的Will。”Hannibal不由分说捧住Will的脸吸住了他的嘴唇，Will扭动身体，Hannibal翻身压上他，舌头抵开那闭着的嘴唇深入了进去，没多久Will的情欲之火又轻易的被撩拨了出来，他在Hannibal的身下气喘吁吁的呻吟着。  
  
Hannibal抬起身从床头柜子中拿出一支润滑液，挤一些在手指，然后分开Will的腿，他一边重新吸吮Will的嘴唇一边将中指缓慢又稳定的插进了Will的秘肉之中。

“啊”惊呼从Will嘴中溢出。  
  
“放松Will，把身体交给我。”  
  
Hannibal插入的那根手指并不深入，在入口处体贴耐心的缓慢进出以让Will适应，也许是因为之前Hannibal唇舌的爱抚太过充分，Will紧窄的秘肉对手指的适应十分快，很快那根中指已经完全被吸入进去，Hannibal依旧体贴而耐心的保持不动，只是和Will持续接吻，啧啧有声的吸吮着他的嘴唇。  
  
过了一阵，Hannibal才开始缓慢的抽动中指，已经被准备的无比充分的秘肉和足够的润滑液让这变得无比顺畅，Hannibal又将食指也轻柔缓慢的插了进去，慢慢在Will的腔内蠕动，一点一点耐心的慢慢推进，直到Will因为一阵酥麻的感觉呼叫出来才停住，Hannibal的两只手指巧妙而力度适中的在Will体内开始抽动旋转按触，快感如海浪般被引发了出来，一波波持续冲击着Will，这是比刚才前后夹击还要强烈百倍的快感。  
  
Will逐渐被卷入了官能的风暴，进入到无意识的呻吟状态里，身体散发出強烈的愉悦之感，随着Hannibal手指持续的充满魔力的抽插，Will挺立的阴茎开始流出液体，犹如失禁一般，那液体源源不绝的流了出来，Will开始忘记任何的矜持，纵情呼叫着，双手死命抓紧床单，下身那里，一下 一下 又一下...Hannibal的手指持续着动作，Will觉得自己快要被做得疯掉了，以前他从未试过这样干过，而这，简直是欲仙欲死！渐渐的Will进入到了一种迷糊的状态，连何时被干到射出精液也没有意识。  
  
Hannibal没有停止，他将无名指也插入了进去，三根手指在Will的腔内巧妙的抽动起来，Will不停歇的在感官的风暴中沉浮，Hannibal一边抽动手指，一边伏下头将Will的阴茎吞入口中，那阴茎还在不停的流着液体，Hannibal没有吸入只是任凭它们从嘴角流出，他用嘴巴玩弄着那疲软的阴茎，高超的技巧让它再一次挺直了起来，Hannibal用湿热的口腔裹着那胀大的阴茎巧妙的动作着，同时置于腔内的三根手指也在持续不断的抽插转动，Will全身火烧一般滚烫起来，整个人坠入到了一种淫荡又狂乱的状态之中，已经完全意识不到自己究竟被Hannibal连续搞射了多少次，下半身开始发麻，仿佛已经脱离了身体，被干到脱力的Will软瘫在床任凭Hannibal动作着，只有鼻腔发出微弱又绵长的呻吟。  
  
终于Hannibal停止下来，他搂着浑身无力的Will翻身躺倒，让Will骑坐在自己身上。Will软绵绵的趴在他的身上，任由臀瓣被轻轻分开，一根坚硬无比的阴茎抵住了他的秘肉，开始在洞口揉磨，Will麻木的下半身不由自主体会到一种酥麻，Hannibal粗硬的阴茎开始一点一点极度耐心的挺进，十分缓慢却非常有力，Will那早已被Hannibal手指持续洞开的湿润秘肉被阴茎继续撑开，阴茎的尖端缓缓刺入，然后继续被以无比的耐心缓慢的整个刺穿。  
  
Hannibal让阴茎在Will腔内停止不动，搂着Will吸吮他的嘴唇，Will的下体被充实的又胀又刺激，他哼叫了出来，Hannibal缓慢的抽出阴茎，然后再用前端缓缓刺入再拔出，在洞口持续的耐心的挑逗着，Will呜咽般的叫了起来，肉欲如火山喷发般被引爆了出来，洞口的阴茎却仍在不紧不慢的持续着挑逗。  
  
Will失去理智般叫到：“插进去，插进去，深一些 。”  
  
Hannibal回应了他，阴茎直直的深入进去，在里面做着缓慢的抽插运动，Will肉欲的峰值已经被撩至爆表，他难耐的悲鸣：“快一点，求求你，用力。”  
  
Hannbal一下子紧抓住Will的臀肉大力揉扯起来，阴茎随之加大频率和力度，直至如暴风骤雨般急剧抽插，Will被插到翻起了白眼，就在他觉得自己即将昏过去的刹那，秘肉一阵剧烈的收缩，一股液体自马眼处飞一般飙出，原来他硬是被Hannibal直接插射了。  
  
Hannibal轻轻拔出阴茎，翻身把他放倒在床上，拥着他，等他再一次平复，  
  
“怎么会这么刺激。”Will无力的叹息。  
  
Hannibal微笑：“还有更刺激的，你知道人的极限吗？”  
  
“我真的不行了，Hannibal。”  
  
“你还可以承受更多，我的Will，人的潜力是巨大的，包括身体上的潜力。” Hannibal亲吻Will，“我要让你知道你潜力的极限。”  
  
Hannibal的嘴唇一路滑下，却并不碰触Will的阴茎，他抬起Will的双腿分开，将依然坚硬的阴茎再次缓缓的插入了那已经被他干得湿淋淋的秘肉之中，挑逗般轻浅的抽插揉磨着，异常高超的技巧再一次轻而易举的激发出了Will的肉欲，酥痒难耐的快感在Will本来已经木然的下半身波纹般扩散开来。  
  
Hannibal逐渐加快阴茎的速度和力度，不断变幻着技巧，巧妙的动作着，仿佛知道Will体内哪里最敏感一般，Hannibal以不同方式和力度恰到好处的进行着刺激和逗弄，Will在极度的快感中呼喊着流出了眼泪：“魔鬼，啊…魔鬼...”  
  
Hannibal被Will迷乱的样子激发，动作逐渐猛烈起来，Will的饮泣也随之激烈，极乐的风暴席卷了他，官能的愉悦被极限扩散，Will的全身都变成了敏感地带，Hannibal的阴茎永不停歇般在他体内操弄着，阴茎的力度逐渐加深，肉体强力拍击的啪啪声和他垂死般的饮泣声混合纠缠在一起，卧室内的气氛已经不能更淫荡了。  
  
Will的秘肉已经被干到了受不了的程度想往外推开阴茎，却换来更猛烈的进攻，Will的阴茎软瘫着，随着Hannibal的进攻而晃动，马眼处失控般流着液体，在Hannibal持久的一下接一下强悍的抽插下，Will的秘肉融化了一般越来越绵软，忽然Will脑中一片白光闪过，他的括约肌被干到松弛开来，马眼瞬间喷射出大量混杂的液体，被干到失禁的Will犹如腾云驾雾般，感到自己漂浮起来，他的下半身已经完全麻痹了，巨大的快感仿佛已经把他的阴部撕裂，Will丧失思维虚脱在Hannibal的身下，任他持续的操弄。  
  
Hannibal一边摆动腰部，一边用一只手抬起Will的脖子低头吸住他的嘴唇，吮吸着他的舌头，Will已经无力作出回应，Hannibal停止吸吮，注视着Will那红彤彤的被汗水浸润的脸：“是不是更刺激，Will？”  
  
Will说不出话来，体内翻弄不止的阴茎带出的强烈快感让他已经无力思考回应任何事情，他的眼神游离神外般失去了焦点，从阴阜扩散至全身的快感，巨浪般持续拍击着他，他已经坠入肉欲的漩涡再也出不来了。  
  
Hannibal挺直身体看着Will，腰部持续着充满技巧的动作，Will的双腿被分到最大的程度，Hannibal的阴茎插入的角度越发深入而刺激…  
  
Will那早已完全麻木的阴部仿佛被一团气体包裹了起来，那团气体承托着早被快感撕裂的阴部，让它继续承受无尽的欢爱，全身脱力的Will体会到一种无以伦比的沉醉般的快感，这快感强烈到让他无法自控的一会哭泣一会大笑了出来，Will已经被Hannibal操到彻底狂乱了，马眼奔涌的液体源源不绝流淌着。  
  
“这才是主菜，我的Will，现在，终于有气氛了。”Hannibal注视着狂乱的Will满意的说，他犹如一只真正开始兴奋起来的野兽，以惊人的持久力和绝妙的技巧，不停歇的在Will的体内驰骋着，直到那具身体因为无法负荷太多的快感而陷入昏迷……

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
现在什么时候了？Will从回忆回到现实，他的下体胀痛着，但Will不打算再碰它了。一阵困倦猛烈的袭来，Will翻身闭上眼睛，对昨晚最后的记忆浮现脑海：Hannibal用嗅盐唤醒了他，然后把他搂在怀中涂抹着什么，那东西凉丝丝的，抹在火烫的肌肤上让Will感觉好舒服，Hannibal的声音飘忽又遥远：“好好睡吧，你的身体会很快恢复的。”和昨晚一样，Will几乎立即就沉入了黑甜乡中。  
…  
  
这是一段沉沉的无梦的睡眠，Will睁开眼睛后感觉精力充沛神清气爽，他抬头扫视了一下房间，还是只有他一个人，正在失望间，楼下隐约有声音传了上来，Will赶紧起身走了出去，一股食物的香味迎面而来，而声音正是从楼下的厨房传出的。 “终于回来了。”Will放慢脚步走进厨房，只见Hannibal正在拌着沙拉，见他进来Hannibal微笑道：“你终于醒了，Will。”  
  
“刚回来？”Will看着Hannibal，脸上不由一阵发热。  
  
Hannibal穿着带有细蓝条纹的白衬衫，深色西装裤，暗金色的短发如弧度优美的花瓣衬托着那张线条俊朗的面庞，他看起来气色非常好，  
  
“已经回来两个多小时了，看你在睡觉就没有叫你，睡得好吗？”  
  
“是的，很舒服。”Will伸展了一下身体。  
  
“来，喝口水。”Hannibal倒了一杯水递过去。  
  
Will这才发觉自己已经很渴了，他走上前接过杯子几口喝光，放下后正想开口，却被Hannibal一把拉入了怀中，Hannibal深深的看着他的眼睛：“有没有想我？”  
  
Will避开眼睛：“我饿了。” 说着挣脱了Hannibal的双臂走到一边。  
  
Hannibal弯一弯嘴角：“马上就好。”  
  
Will的脸发着烧。  
  
Hannibal倒了一杯红酒递给他：“等下有一样好东西做给你吃，对了，我去喂了你的狗，不用担心它们，我还给你拿了几件衣服。”  
  
Hannibal说着将沙拉分到盘子中连餐叉一起递过来，Will接过吃了起来，沙拉做的非常爽口开胃。Will看见Hannibal从一个装满金色液体的瓶中取出两个东西，问道：“这是什么？”  
  
Hannibal微笑：“圃鵐，就是我刚说的好东西。在美食家眼里，圃鵐一直被认为是一道稀有却不道德的美味，因为做准备工作时需要让它们在Armagnac里活活淹死，然后烘烤。”Hannibal利落的处理着那两只已经被浸死的稀有的小鸟。  
  
Will不由皱眉：“圃鵐是濒危动物。”  
  
Hannibal停一下看着Will微微一笑：“谁不是呢？”  
  
“我还没有被填饱、淹死、拔毛，烘烤过，目前还没有。”  
  
Hannibal没有理会Will的傻话，专心开始制作起来，等到圃鵐身上的酒精燃烧起来时立即关掉了炉火，他把盛着圃鵐的小锅放入装饰好的托盘内端到Will旁边放下：“完成了！”  
  
Hannibal擦净双手，然后贴近Will把他手中的盘子放到一边，搂着他的腰温柔的亲吻他的嘴唇：“在外面的时候，我满脑子都在想着你，”  
  
Will的心软软的动了一下，他搂住Hannibal回吻他。  
  
这时小锅内的酒精燃尽了，一股沁人心脾的浓郁的香味飘散了出来。  
  
“好香!”Will被吸引了。  
  
“是的。”  
  
Hannibal拿起其中一只：“根据传统，吃它们的时候要用布包裹住头部，以此躲避上帝，我们不需要如此。”  
  
Hannibal把小鸟送到Will嘴边：“张开嘴。”  
  
“连肉带骨一起吃掉？”  
  
“是的，一口吃掉，”  
  
Will将小鸟吞入嘴中，含着它迟疑了几秒，终于慢慢咬了下去，一股异常甜美又微妙的味道在口腔爆开，引得Will不由加大了力度，瞬间整个口腔体会到一种被喷射般的快感，随着咀嚼，一股浓郁的无以伦比的滋味从口腔蔓延开来，大脑都感到微微的荡漾，Will楞了一下：世间竟有如此美味？他闭上眼睛想仔细回味一下，却发现这滋味已经开始消散，想挽留也挽留不住，Will第一次对食物产生出一种眷恋，他微微叹了口气，慢慢重新睁开眼睛。  
  
Hannibal还沉浸在美味之中，双眼微闭表情极之享受，那俊朗的脸上散发着一种愉悦迷人的魅惑之感，弧度异常优美的上唇微微翘起，仿佛索吻一般，Will不禁看得呆住了，过了一阵Hannibal缓缓睁开了眼睛，心满意足的说道：“第一次吃圃鵐之后，我的心情非常愉悦...”  
  
Will用手指按在他的唇上打断了他，看着他的眼睛Will轻轻说：“我发觉一件事...原来美食可以让人欲火中烧…”  
  
话音未落，Hannibal一把拉近Will的身体紧紧吸住了他的嘴唇，瞬间，两人如火山爆发般激吻起来。Will感到阵阵晕眩，这一次Hannibal吻他的方式刺激无比，Will冲动的开始撕扯Hannibal的衣服，Hannibal的衬衫被扯开露出了结实宽厚的胸膛，Will把嘴唇贴上去，近乎饥渴般亲吻着那紧实的肌肤，Will感到，他持续了一整天的想念在此刻全部化作了极度的冲动。  
  
Will和Hannibal的嘴唇重新胶着在一起，Hannibal一把抱住Will，紧紧贴住他的身体，Will呻吟着：“我想吸吮你。”  
  
Hannibal松开Will，Will跪倒在Hannibal的双腿之间，一双手几乎是颤抖着拉开了Hannibal的裤链，嘴唇迫不及待贴上那挺立而出的阴茎，那有着清新气息的阴茎让Will感觉就像圃鵐一样诱人，Will一口吞入了它的前端，含在嘴中细细的慢慢的吸吮起来，Hannibal闭上眼睛，Will张大嘴巴想让阴茎更加深入，可是它实在太大，二分之一处已经是Will的极限。  
  
Will用手抓住它开始慢慢吞吐起来，时不时用舌头缠绕用嘴唇吸吮，Will努力控制自己的牙齿以防弄疼Hannibal，他凭自己的想象力动作着，希望自己能让Hannibal产生快感，他并不知道，作为生手，其实他已经棒极了。Hannibal的阴茎在Will的口腔裹动吸吮下更加肿胀了起来，Hannibal将手指插入Will的卷发。  
  
“射到我嘴里。”Will看着Hannibal冲动的说道。  
  
Hannibal抓住Will的头发开始慢慢摆动起腰部，Will用整个口腔裹住那抽插的阴茎，在阴茎插入时紧紧吸住，再在它抽出后用舌头去击打前端，Hannibal一边缓缓抽插一边低喊着 “哦，Will，我亲爱的Will。” Hannibal激情起来，抓住Will头发的双手开始用力，律动的幅度加大加快，就在Will产生要被插到胃里的错觉时，Hannibal喷射了出来，Will的口腔瞬间被精液溢满，Will悉数全吞了下去。  
  
Hannibal弯腿跪在Will面前，捧起他的脸用舌头舔着他的嘴唇，Will张开嘴伸出舌头，两人如饥渴的野兽一般痴缠起来，吸吮交换着彼此的唾液，渐渐两个倒在地板上滚作了一团，衣物在纠缠中被一点点除去，最后两个人赤裸着紧紧贴在了一起，疯狂摩擦着彼此每一寸肌肤，两个人都陷入了狂暴的肉欲之中，Hannibal将两人挺立的阴茎贴在一起摩擦揉弄，搞得Will受不了瞬间就射了出来，精液射得两人身上都是。  
  
不待Will平复Hannibal翻身压住仍在喘息的他，分开他的双腿，将阴茎缓慢却有力的挺进了那双腿间的秘肉之中，Will哭泣一般呻吟出来，下体被整个贯穿塞满，又胀又麻的刺激感使Will几乎颤抖起来，想了一整天的巨物，再度进入身体，那美妙的滋味仿佛更加强烈了。  
  
Hannibal有着粗壮巨大的阴茎，而且异常的坚硬有力，想到昨晚被它不停的干到昏迷，Will感到一阵心悸的刺激，“啊……” Will摆动起下身。  
  
Hannibal压住他，一边吸住他的嘴唇，一边开始慢慢抽动阴茎，快感如电流般从Will的阴阜扩散开来，他的身体不由自主的颤抖起来，Hannibal的身体覆盖着他一边不停的挺动腰部进行抽插一边吸吮他的嘴唇他的脖子，Will呜咽般激烈的呻吟着，他颤抖的身体贪婪的体会着享受着Hannibal的阴茎充满技巧的进攻，一会儿就被操得流出体液，红晕也开始在全身扩散着，Will兴奋得不能自己了，Hannibal咬着Will的脖子，下身的进攻开始凶猛起来，肉体相撞的声音淫荡的在厨房回荡着 ，“又来了，啊，啊”Will的身体剧烈的痉挛起来，他被Hannibal操得射了出来。

  
Hannibal立即停住了阴茎，让它在Will的腔内静止不动。等Will呼吸放平后，Hannibal拉起Will变换体位，从后面抱住他，一边肌肤紧贴的抚摸揉擦，一边轻柔的开始抽动阴茎，同时将舌头插入Will的耳朵，吸吮挑逗着，Will浑身酥软的呻吟起来 “哦，Hannibal，我真的喜欢死你对我做的这些了。”  
  
Hannibal的眼睛亮了，他抓住Will的脖子迫他仰起下巴，在他耳边轻声问道：“有多喜欢？”  
  
Will仿佛豁出去一样回道：“恨不得被干死一样的喜欢。”  
  
Hannibal停了几秒轻轻说道：“我会当真的，我亲爱的Will。“  
  
“我不在乎”  
  
Hannibal低头吸住Will的脖子，“我的Will，我怎么舍得。”  
  
Hannibal抱紧Will，那躯体早已发红滚烫，Hannibal俯身轻轻咬住Will的肩头，坚硬的阴茎转变玩法，犹如炫技一般在Will的秘肉入口处百般逗弄起来，却毫不深入，Will被挑逗得陷入到了焦躁的状态里。  
  
“快插进去，啊...”Will哭泣一般叫喊着“不要再折磨我了。”  
  
Hannibal将阴茎前端慢慢插进Will的秘肉，缓慢的抽插，划着圈般揉弄起来，却使得Will更难以忍耐了，因为Hannibal的每一个动作，都只是在对Will决堤的肉欲进行最纯粹的逗弄而已。  
  
“啊…”Will彻底抓狂了 “你这个魔鬼，你要折磨我到什么时候，啊，呜，我要死了死了。”  
  
Hannibal一把抓住Will的头发，端详着他发狂的脸：“这么想被我操么？”  
  
“是的，操我，狠狠的操我。”Will几乎是哭喊着说。  
  
“我会好好满足你的。”Hannibal松开手，用胳膊牢牢固定住Will的下体让它动弹不得，硬邦邦的阴茎开始以最直接的方式深入Will那湿润的由于肉欲刺激一张一合的秘肉之中，那秘肉带着饥渴的颤抖迎接着进攻，Hannibal将阴茎深深埋入其中，在里面充满技巧的搅动翻弄，Will被干得快爽呆了，嘴角流出唾液，他身子一软伏倒在了地板上，Hannibal将他的屁股抬起，开始发起狂野的进攻，Will已经顾不上品味那巨物在体内的滋味了，暴风骤雨般的抽插让他除了发出嚎叫外已经无力思考任何事情，身下一滩都是从马眼不停奔涌的液体。  
  
Hannibal狠狠的又干了几下后，转为缓慢的抽插，Will顿觉身体忽然完全消失了一般，只有那包裹着阴茎的秘肉仿佛成了一个独立出来唯一有感知的存在，那秘肉融化了一般体会到一种极度的刺激，以至于随着Hannibal的动作不停抖动起来，Will深深的体会到这种缓慢抽插的巨大威力，它能把人操得想叫都叫不出来。  
  
Hannibal持续慢慢的玩弄着秘肉，变换的方式越来越淫荡，Will的秘肉犹如一只滴着汁水的活物被玩到激烈的颤抖，Hannibal早已谙熟那秘肉最敏感的点在哪里，肆意的耐心的慢慢揉弄着。  
  
“哦上帝，我快要被你操死了。” Will气若游丝，他觉得自己又快要昏迷了，身下一大滩分不出都是什么的液体还在扩大着面积，他完全不知道自己究竟被干到潮喷了多少次。  
  
Hannibal伸出一只手到前面握住了小Will轻柔的玩弄起来，秘肉里淫荡的阴茎开始加快速度和力度，Will发出了激烈的吼叫，Hannibal加快速度，狠狠的急速抽动起来，仿佛要把Will的阴部撞碎一般，Will在这猛烈的夹攻下，整个阴部瞬间完全失控，混杂着尿液的液体狂泻了出来。  
  
Hannibal带着一丝得意慢慢的抽出阴茎，翻过Will的身体覆盖在上面，他端详着Will那红红的布满汗水泪水的脸问道：“还想要吗？”  
  
“不，上帝，请饶了我。”Will颤抖着说。

  
Hannibal微笑着拥住Will...

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
夜色已深，大雪延续昨晚的肆虐，随着呼啸的寒风席卷着夜空。  
  
温暖如春的大房子，精致舒适的卧室里，两个赤裸的身体相拥着躺在大床上。  
  
Hannibal的怀抱让Will有一种很安心的感觉，他抚摸着Hannibal金色的胸毛，哦原先他是多么看不顺眼胸毛这种东西，但是Hannibal身上卷曲的毛茸茸的胸毛却让他觉得性感无比，这胸毛不多不少长得刚刚好，就像Hannibal身体的其他部位一样，恰到好处。  
  
自己真是中了邪了，Will想，竟然和Hannibal搞到了这种程度… 更让他觉得不可思议的是：他根本无法抗拒Hannibal，Hannibal的吻、Hannibal的手、Hannibal的身体，都仿佛带着魔力，只要一贴上他，稍作撩拨，他就会无法自控的肉欲翻腾… 到底发生了什么？自己喜欢了几十年女人，竟一夕之间gay到了如此地步，而且自己从前根本就不热衷于性爱，现在却像是欲火焚身了一般，和Hannibal做爱都快做到上瘾的地步了。  
  
“为什么会这样Hannibal？”Will皱着眉头。  
  
Hannibal知道他在说什么：“因为我们彼此极度吸引，我亲爱的Will，从精神到肉体。”  
  
“但我们是多么完全不同的两个人。”  
  
“不，我们两个很像。”Hannibal看着Will，“我从未见到过和我相像的人，直到你的出现，看到你我仿佛看到了很久以前的自己。”  
  
“以前的自己？”  
  
“是的，那时候我也一样对自己拥有的天赋不知道如何驾驭。”  
  
“我的天赋只让我备受困扰。”  
  
“因为你还未完全找到自我，如果你能遵循你压抑已久的冲动，让它们得到机会生长，以它们作为灵感，你就会发现真正的自我。”  
  
Hannibal搂紧Will：“比如你对我的冲动，它和你其它方面的冲动一样，其实一直都在你的身体里，只需要你去发现去接受。”  
  
“以前我从未喜欢过男人，连想都没有想过。”  
  
“这是灵魂之间的吸引，而非性别。”  
  
“可它又源自哪里呢？”  
  
“源自本能，我亲爱的Will，人都在潜意识里寻找自己的同类。”Hannibal拥紧Will：“我们两个很相似，我们也一样的孤独，除非拥有彼此，否则你和我都将孤独至死。”  
  
“有一天你会明白，我们是彼此不能分离的一部分。”Hannibal亲吻Will的额头。  
  
这些话，Will并不是第一次听Hannibal说起，只是这一次一种伤感的情绪湮没了他。  
  
Hannibal似有所感的松开Will，托起他的脸：“你是命运给我的惊喜，认识你以前我对此并无盼望。”  
  
Will拥住Hannibal，他又何尝没有如此感受。只是，他们所在的现实，就像是风浪暗涌的深海，而他们就是那海上飘荡着的小船，不知道将要飘向哪里，也不知道前面等待的会是什么，也许风浪转瞬就会把他们打散，或者将他们吞噬。  
  
“抱紧我，Hannibal…”Will紧紧搂住了Hannibal，将身体与他紧密贴合在一起，仿佛要把他烙印到身体里一样：“吻我，和我做爱，”Will看着Hannibal“就像世界末日，不要停。”  
  
Hannibal翻身而上，俩个含情脉脉的对视着……  
  
Hannibal用一只手轻轻捏开Will的嘴巴深深的吻了下去，Will呻吟出来，Hannibal的吻深情而又撩人，Will听到自己咚咚的心跳声，伤感的情绪被这热吻迅速稀释，Will直直的硬了，Hannibal的唇舌向下游走，Will轻轻呻吟着。  
  
Hannibal拉过Will的一只手让它握住自己的阴茎，Will感觉它在手中渐渐膨胀，不由抬起身张嘴将它吞人了口中，随着Will的吸吮，那阴茎越发坚硬了起来，Hannibal从Will嘴中退出，将他背朝上按倒，并拢他的双腿，然后将阴茎插进了那被夹紧的秘肉之中，Will立即哼叫了出来，Hannibal插入他体内的滋味真是刺激的要命。  
  
Hannibal慢慢摆动起腰部，快感如细密的闪电穿过Will的阴部，他大声叫了起来，Hannibal俯身一边轻轻撕咬他的后背，一边以阴茎前端进行轻浅的抽插，这更像是一种勾引和挑逗，Will愈加性欲勃发起来，“深一点，再进去一点。”Will急切的祈求着，Hannibal压住他的下体，两手掰开他的臀肉，又深入插进去了一些，阴茎在那湿热的腔内小幅度的转着圈翻动着，Will身下的床单开始被体液打湿，“啊，啊…”Will颤抖的呻吟着，他的皮肤因快感呈现出粉红色，那被Hannibal连续开发的肉体感受到犹如患上性瘾般极度的沉溺感。Will贪婪的体会着阴茎在体内翻动的滋味，Hannibal抬起身分开他的双腿，将阴茎更深的插入深处，阴茎夹杂体液的抽插声在卧室里轻轻回荡着。  
  
这一次Hannibal一直都没有加速，不急不躁的变换不同姿势慢慢干着Will，持续蹂躏着他秘肉之中最敏感的地方，Will在这无比持久又无比刺激的交合中连续不断的潮喷出来，他深深体会到他身体的承受力远远无法抗衡Hannibal的持久力，再一次，他被Hannibal干到整个下身麻木掉，只能哀求着停止。  
  
Hannibal弯着嘴角逗弄他：“刚才是谁说要一直做下去不要停的？”  
  
“我受不了了，放过我吧。”Will的阴茎仍在分泌着液体，他绵软无力的身体沉浸在漩涡般的快感中无法回转。  
  
Hannibal拔出阴茎，拿过丝巾轻轻为他擦拭，Will搂住Hannibal的脖子：“一起睡吧。”  
  
Hannibal躺下轻轻抱住他，抚摸着他的脸庞：“安心睡吧，我会一直陪着你。”说完温柔的吻了下Will的额头，Will闭着眼睛，两人静静相拥着逐渐进入了黑甜乡中……

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
次日早上Will在Hannibal的怀里睁开了眼睛， Hannibal正嘴角带笑的注视着他。  
  
“早上好。”Will微笑道。  
  
“早上好。”  
  
“你早醒了？”  
  
“也是刚醒，睡得好吗？“Hannibal用手指轻抚Will的脸颊。  
  
“还好，没有做噩梦。”  
  
“因为你内心平静，Will。”Hannibal捏住Will的下巴，吸住了那双微翘的红唇。  
  
Will往后闪身：“不要，我还没有刷牙。”  
  
“那又怎样，”Hannibal压住他，嘴唇重新贴上去，舌头霸道的抵开他的双唇插了进去深吻起来，Will感觉整个口腔都被Hannibal入侵着，那灵活的唇舌巧妙的舔舐吸吮着他嘴巴的每一处，使得Will不由自主的开始兴奋起来。  
  
说起来，关于接吻这件事，Will当然是有过体验的，只是以前觉得再兴奋的吻和Hannibal的一比，也全都不值一提了。Hannibal的吻，是火辣性感到不可思议的吻，它简直就是用唇舌在对嘴巴做爱，而且是持续的做爱，那种销魂到极致的淫靡之感是Will完全不曾体会过的，他第一次知道原来接吻可以是这样的。而前晚，他不正是沦陷在这样的吻里了吗？ Hannibal用它轻易的就把他俘虏了。  
  
“想要吗？”Hannibal端详着已经脸颊泛红气喘吁吁的Will问。  
  
Will的阴茎已经挺起来了，Hannibal用手轻柔的抚弄着它。  
  
Will轻喊道：“停止，不要，快停止。”  
  
Hannibal微笑的看着Will，他喜欢这因为性欲而倍感矛盾挣扎的脸，他喜欢看别人站在矛盾的焦点挣扎的样子，而这份挣扎单纯因他而起，就更觉享受。  
  
“不喜欢吗？”每一个问句只是为了诱出更多乐趣。  
  
“停下，求你，已经做了太多次，呜，啊…”  
  
Hannibal的嘴巴和手都没有停止，他不为所动的持续着动作，Will急了，抬起双手企图推开Hannibal，却被Hannibal起身紧紧的按住了，他带着笑意注视着Will，“你的嘴巴应该和你的身体保持一致，我亲爱的Will，你的身体总是更加坦诚。”  
  
“它已经上瘾了，我不想这样。”Will眉头紧锁。  
  
“上瘾不好么？”Hannibal的嘴唇一路向下吻到Will的股间，在那里停住吸吮亲吻着。  
  
“已经太多次，会坏的。”Will的挣扎已经很微弱了。  
  
“我怎么会让你坏掉呢。”Hannibal的唇舌开始爱抚Will的阴茎，它直直挺立着，因为充溢的性欲而微微颤动，尖端已经渗出汁水，Hannibal将它吸入嘴中，用舌头缠绕它，用口腔挤压它，变着花样裹动它。  
  
Will认命般两手紧紧抓住床单、仰起头大声呻吟了出来，他的阴茎在Hannibal嘴中被吸吮的感觉简直是销魂蚀骨…Will感觉下身好像爽得要化成水了，Hannibal忽然一把将那下体紧紧揽住，一张脸深深埋入那兴奋充血的胯间，仿佛吞噬一般，Hannibal将Will的阴茎尽根吞入了口中，Hannibal狂野又充满技巧的开始动作起来，Will觉得自己就要爆炸了，他呼喊出来，Hannibal却忽然停止了动作，稍待Will平复Hannibal又开始之前的刺激，如此反复多次，Will哭泣起来。  
  
Hannibal将手指插入Will的秘肉 “现在，我要你射给我Will。” Hannibal重新尽根吞入Will的阴茎，一边加速对秘肉的抽插，一边快速变换口腔裹动的力度和速度， Will感受到犹如原子弹爆炸般极度强烈的快感， 他失声哭喊着猛烈的喷射了出来，这喷射持续了好久，Hannibal全部吞食了下去，直到Will终于停止，Hannibal的嘴才离开他的下体。  
  
Hannibal回到顶端，看着Will迷醉在高潮中的脸：“上瘾的感觉美妙吗？”  
  
“Hannibal，你就是魔鬼Satan。”Will大口喘着粗气。  
  
Hannibal微微一笑：“不，Will，我是Fallen Angel！欢迎来到我的乐园，我亲爱的Will。”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

  
两人继续在床上厮磨了一会儿就起床了，一起梳洗后，Hannibal去厨房准备早餐。Will擦干身体，一边慢慢穿衣一边端详着镜中的自己，他身上那些红色的印记颜色已经转暗，因为Hannibal避开了所有暴露在外的皮肤，所以穿上衣服后完全看不出什么端倪。 镜中之人看起来和前几日也没有什么不同，只是Will知道，衣服之下的那具身体再也不是之前那具空空荡荡的身体了，它已经被Hannibal彻彻底底的浸润，变得柔软丰盈而敏感。  
  
对于和Hannibal发展到如此地步，Will并不感觉后悔，这两日他体会到的快乐是实实在在的，也是之前所有的记忆都无法相比的。自己和Hannibal之间产生的剧烈的化学反应，也是毋庸置疑的，所以与其再无谓的后悔，不如就坦然的接受吧。  
  
Will叹了口气，打开房门向楼下走去，踩着楼梯的双腿感到一阵阵发软，这两天持续的做爱对他来说确实纵欲过度了。  
  
Hannibal正在厨房里煮着咖啡，两盘造型精致又搭配丰富的早餐已经准备好了放在一边。看到Will进来，Hannibal说：“Will，我好像听到有手机铃声不断在想，应该是你的，最好去看一下。”  
  
Will要隔了几秒才想起自己的手机放在哪里，自从前晚进了Hannibal的家门，他就再也没有摸过它。它放在Will外套的口袋里，而外套挂在一楼门廊的小型衣帽间里。  
  
Will找到手机打开一看，果然十几个未接电话，全部都是Jack打来的。Will赶紧回拨过去，对方几乎一接通就拿起了电话， Jack焦急的声音自另一端传来： “Will，你在忙什么?我一直打电话给你都没有人接。”  
  
Will感到语塞，好在电话那端没等他回答就接着说了下去：“Will，我不想再等，是时候进行下一步了，尸体已经准备好了，今天我就让Hannibal来法医鉴定处，你也是。”  
  
“Jack，死亡的时间，你确定是？”Will把声音压低问道，他知道Jack想做什么。  
  
“一切和之前说好的一样。”  
  
“好，要我几点到？”  
  
“我打算让Hannibal 十点到，你最好也是。”  
  
“没问题，到时候见。”  
  
挂上电话，Will有了一种重返人间的感觉，“欢乐时光已经结束，欢迎回到现实世界。”Will自嘲的想。  
  
Hannibal已经把早餐摆在了餐厅的大桌上，正端着咖啡啜饮，俊朗的面庞看起来既温柔又神采奕奕的，Will心里暗暗叹了口气，如今戏已过半，只能继续演下去。  
  
Will拉开椅子坐下：“是Jack的电话，他说发现了一具尸体，让我等下就过去，我想他应该也会叫你过去的。”  
  
“什么样的尸体？”  
  
“他没有说，只叫我尽快过去，不过，也许是…”  
  
Hannibal弯弯嘴角：“快吃早饭吧。”  
  
没一会儿Hannibal的电话也响了，无疑是Jack打来的。  
  
两人吃完早餐收拾停当就立即出发了，从Hannibal家到FBI需要一个半小时的车程，好在外面风雪已经停止，积雪也被及时清理了，车道十分畅通。前晚来Hannibal家时Will并没有开车，所以两人都坐着Hannibal的宾利。  
  
他们准时在10点钟到达了FBI的法医鉴定处，Jack还有两位法医以及一具焦炭般的尸体已经在等候他们了。看到Will和Hannibal一起到来，Jack挑了下眉，Hannibal视而不见，Will道：“在下面遇到Dr. Lecter。”  
  
见人到齐，法医开始陈述尸检结果：通过对比牙齿记录，这具尸体属于女记者Freddie Lounds，她被人绑在轮椅上泼油烧成了焦炭一样，所幸是死后焚尸，死亡和焚烧的时间据鉴定，超过24小时。  
  
法医翻动展示着尸体，Hannibal盯住尸体的腰部说：”严重烧伤的尸体会沿着肌肉线条裂开，而这里好像是被切开的。”  
  
法医回道：“没错，凶手切下了她的腰肌。”  
  
“奇怪的纪念品。”Hannibal感叹道。  
  
“为什么他要烧了她？”Jack眉头紧锁、面色凝重。  
  
“Freddie Lounds的职业生涯又烧毁了多少人？”一个法医说。  
  
……  
  
Will站在一边看着他们你一言我一语的对着话，突然产生了一种抽离感，仿佛置身远处观看一出戏剧。他看着Jack和法医们按照设定好的剧本念着台词做出表情，而Hannibal虽然没有剧本却也适宜的配合着。Jack，Will能感受到他凝重的外表下压抑又急切的心情。两个法医们，平时都是那么喜欢开玩笑的人，此时也认真严肃了起来，他们都在为抓捕Hannibal尽着力，而因为对手太过强大，不能有丝毫的松懈，Will能感受到他们之间悄悄流动着的紧张感。  
  
一种自责的情绪开始笼罩Will，他知道，为了这一场戏，Jack他们做了很多准备工作，而当他们在忙碌的时候，自己又在做什么呢？他们几个永远都不会想到，自己，这个他们一心指望的主要干将，正在和Hannibal做爱，而且还做了不止一次，做了不止一晚，如果他们知道了会不会被气疯了？  
  
Will定了定神，打起精神接上他们的对话：“Freddie Lounds必须被烧毁，她是燃料，火有毁灭性也有创造力，焚尸的行为和神话有关，虽然她无法浴火重生，但凶手可以。”  
  
Hannibal深深的看了他一眼，以只有Will能感受到的骄傲的语气回道：“现在凶手才是最耀眼的人。”  
  
……  
  
离开FBI时，Hannibal看出Will面色有异，车子驶上大路后，Hannibal问：“要我送你回家吗？”  
  
“对不起，我需要一个人静一静，而且狗狗们需要我。”  
  
“我知道，永远不用对我说‘对不起’。”Hannibal握了下Will的手。  
  
分别时，Hannibal轻轻吻了下Will：“打电话给我，任何时候。如果你想过去，我开车来接你。”  
  
“嗯。”Will站在家门前目送着Hannibal的车子驶出视线。  
  
狗狗们已经发现了Will，聚在门口热情的跳跃着，Will一打开门，它们就以无比的热情扑上来迎接了他，Hannibal留下了充足的食物，狗狗们的碗里还有剩余。Will抚摸了每一只小狗头后，开始清洗狗碗，重新放上新鲜的食物和清水，和狗狗们继续亲昵了一会后，他打开房门放它们出去散步玩耍。  
  
Will为自己做了一大杯热咖啡，捧着它坐在房前门廊的椅子上，膝盖上搭好厚厚的毛毯，他一边看着狗狗们奔跑嬉戏，一边思考着焦头烂额的现实，心里仿佛塞满了纠结的麻绳：  
  
自己和Hannibal成了现在这个样子，而Jack那么迫切努力的希望抓住Hannibal；  
  
自己为了迷惑Hannibal做出了无可挽回的行为——亲手杀死并肢解了Randall Tier，还和Hannibal一起分享了人肉；  
  
Jack将抓住Hannibal的希望寄托在自己的身上，而当初也是自己主动请缨要对Hannibal下饵的；  
  
但现在的自己，还能将这个重任扛下去吗？  
  
一直以来自己都对Hannibal怀着矛盾重重的心理，每次一想到他都会涌起无尽的矛盾感。而现在，这种矛盾感因为彼此关系实质性的转变，达到了一个巅峰，以至于发展出一种深刻的痛苦感觉。  
  
从理智上说，让Hannibal入狱依旧天经地义，没有什么可说。但从情感上，Will的天平已经发生了倾斜。  
  
为了更好的理清自己的思绪，Will决定从头细细回想和Hannibal之间发生的一切，他搜寻一切以往可能忽略的细节，希望尽量冷静客观的分析自己对Hannibal的感情。  
  
最后他得出了两个关键性的结论：  
  
一是，对于被Hannibal陷害入狱，自己最感愤怒的原因是：Hannibal背叛了自己对他的信任，这种被辜负被愚弄感是真正让自己愤怒的首要原因。  
  
其次自己对Hannibal的恨，最深层的原因是因为他杀死了Abigail，这是Will最不能原谅Hannibal的事，每次一想到以前Hannibal用多么深情的语调和他说：“我们现在是她的父亲。”“我们要保护她。” 而转头又毫不留情的杀死Abigail，Will就感到要被痛苦击碎了。为什么会这么痛苦，Will明白，是因为Hannibal给他画了一个饼，他充满憧憬的接受了，而Hannibal却又将这个饼拿走了，这同样是一种被愚弄的感觉。  
  
而在他们整个的交往过程中，入狱和获释，是一个决定性的分水岭。  
  
之前，Will对Hannibal几乎就是懵懂无知，有的只是对他学识的敬佩和由衷的信任。而获释之后重回Hannibal的身边，因为Will的要求，Hannibal开始以真实的思想和Will进行交流，使得Will这才一窥了Hannibal的精神世界。  
  
那是一片天堂和地狱并存的令人震撼的世界，最精致绝伦最美好的和最邪恶最恐怖的都在其中，那里也是一片浩淼无尽的世界，Will从来没有见过一个人的精神世界如Hannibal那样不可思议又引人入胜。  
  
Will拥有强大的共情天赋，所以他能把自己置换成Hannibal，以Hannibal的角度去思考去行动。就像Hannibal说的那样：他能理解Will，而Will也有能力去理解他。他们两个是如此的相像，就好像彼此的镜像一般。  
  
但，Will知道，Hannibal还是自谦了，Hannibal在知识领域的深入以及天赋能力上其实都远远超过了自己。  
  
Hannibal可以说是一个全方位的天才，他不仅曾是美国最牛公立医院里最好的外科医生，拥有精湛的医术；还是心理学和精神疾病学的权威，精通一切分析操纵他人的心理手段；在艺术领域他也有极高的天赋，精通音律、绘画等等，还拥有卓越的品味；他的嗅觉敏锐强大到不似人类，别说红酒香水，就是各种疾病也能一闻了然；甚至他的厨艺都好得跟顶级大厨一般；还有他的记忆宫殿，其规模之巨大想必也是Will无法企及的，而这些还只是他展现出来的一部分而已。  
  
Hannibal是强大的，Will从来没有遇到过像他这样一个能让自己由衷感到赞叹的人。Will的共情能力，Hannibal也有，也许更加厉害，Hannibal说过，正因为他们两个都拥有这份天赋，所以Will有能力欺骗他，而他也有能力欺骗Will。  
  
Will自问：Hannibal究竟对自己怀有什么样的感情呢？回想从前的一切，扒开每一个细节，真相清晰的显现出来：Hannibal从和自己相遇的那天起已经开始了培育自己的计划。  
  
是的，培育，当初的自己在Hannibal眼里就好比一只幼虫，Hannibal给他投喂各种帮助进化的食物，想尽办法促进他的生长，让他一次一次进行蜕变，哪怕痛苦万分也在所不惜，然后等着他结成蛹，希望他能在不久的将来破茧而出，进化成Hannibal心中最美的蝴蝶。  
  
正因如此，从他们相遇的那天起，每一件Hannibal对他做的事都可谓煞费苦心、步步为营，他花了那么多的精力，那么多的时间，在Will的身上，孵化培育，究竟为了什么？  
  
Will知道答案：就是Hannibal说的，人都在潜意识里寻找着自己的同类，Hannibal认为Will是他的同类，他希望Will——这个有能力理解他的人，最终能成为他的同伴，一个能和他携手并肩分享他强大精神世界的同伴。他确实非常的孤独。  
  
而Will自己何尝不也一样的孤独，对他来说，Hannibal不也是一个独一无二的存在吗？从来没有人能像Hannibal一样有能力走进他的内心占有一席之地。只是，Will自问，自己真的能成为Hannibal的同伴吗？Hannibal的心中没有善恶的分界，因而也是多变和难以预测的，他对自己的这份激情又能持续多久呢？  
  
咖啡已经喝完，Will的身体冷起来，他起身叫回还在玩耍的狗狗们，回屋关上门躺在了床上。Will蜷缩在被子里，用双臂抱紧自己，依旧感到冰冷和无措。  
  
Hannibal，Hannibal，Hannibal…Will低喊着Hannibal的名字，脑海中忽然浮现出以前做过的一个梦，梦里Hannibal对他说：没人能完全了解他人的内心，除非我们去爱，只有爱，能让我们发现至爱之人的潜质，只有爱，能让我们的至爱之人，发现自己的潜质。只有把爱意表达出来，才能让至爱之人的潜质显现出来。  
  
这一段话仿佛就是说给现在的Will听的。  
  
但是，他爱Hannibal吗？Hannibal爱他吗？  
  
Will无法肯定。就他自己而言，他对Hannibal的感情太过纠结复杂，很难清晰定义。而Hannibal，Will还不能完全看透他。Will能肯定的只是：他和Hannibal都喜欢彼此，都喜欢接近彼此，也都希望能去爱。  
  
Will脑中思绪万千的翻滚着，温暖起来的被窝开始让他产生出困意，渐渐的Will睡着了。他做了一个恐怖的梦，梦中Freddie Lounds被绑在轮椅上燃烧着火柱一般向他冲来。  
  
一阵敲门声把他从噩梦拯救了出来，他回回神下床开门，门口站着的竟然是Alana  
  
Will皱着眉：“我们还会互相串门吗？”  
  
“我不是来串门的。” Alana神色严肃。  
  
“那你为什么来？”  
  
“我猜我想要说服自己去相信一些事情。”  
  
“你担心是我杀了Freddie Lounds？”Will直接说。  
  
“是你吗？”Alana的眼睛闪烁着怀疑的目光。  
  
“你认为呢？”Will第一次感到自己对着的这张脸真是让人难耐，这个女人从来都没有相信过自己，更从来都没有能力去理解自己，以前究竟为什么会想要去追她的呢？  
  
“这对一个已经对你产生怀疑的人来说，并不是一个好的答案。”Alana还在喋喋不休。  
  
Will产生出捉弄她的想法：“我那时告诉所有人Hannibal是凶手，但是没有人相信我，同样的，现在你说我是凶手，也没有人会相信你。”  
  
Alana一听到Hannibal的名字，立即脱口而出：“我觉得Hannibal对你不合适，你们的关系对你有害无益。”  
  
Will听了顿觉火大得不行，这个女人来这里其实主要是为了说这一句话吧，“Hannibal对你很合适。” 她究竟是怎么成了心理学家的？她连基本的状况都搞不清楚。  
  
平静了一下自己的情绪，Will说：“你是应该害怕。” 这个懵懂的女人，Will想，也许是自己对她的要求太高了，她只是一个普通人而已，而哪天，说不定Hannibal真的会杀了她。  
  
Will看着那张茫然的脸：“你最好能买把枪用来防身，世事无常，最好有些准备。”  
  
说完，Will抛下怔住的Alana转身回屋关上了房门，他不想再多说什么了。  
  
天已黄昏，夕阳的余晖斜斜的映进屋内，Will想这光转瞬就将逝去，代替的将是幽幽的黑夜。Alana已经离开了。Will静静的坐在椅子上，感到一种空虚的寂寞感向他袭来，这是他很久都没有体会过的情绪了，平时的他虽然孤独，但是一点也不寂寞，哪怕是关在监牢里也一样。但很久以前有段时间，每当黄昏来临，他就会感到一种绝望的寂寞感，这种绝望的寂寞感折磨了他一阵子，然后忽然消失了，现在，它又回来了。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

  
Will在家里窝了三天，期间除了接过Jack询问进展的电话外，没和其他任何人通过话，包括Hannibal。这三天里不管他想Hannibal想到如何程度，他都逼着自己忍住了，而Hannibal也没有打电话过来，Will明白，Hannibal也在给他时间。  
  
Will一直陷在一种抑郁的状态里，虽然他一点点理清了心中的乱麻，但是乱麻上的结却始终还在，Will不知道如何打开它们，它们几乎是无解的。  
  
第四天下午，Will接到了Hannibal打来的电话，Will盯着显示出Hannibal电话号码的手机屏,手指微颤的按下了接听键，Hannibal低沉又富有磁性的声音自彼端传来：“Hello，Will. ”  
  
Will眼眶一热，他猛然发觉到原来Hannibal的呼唤，对他来说竟如此亲切如此安心。  
  
“Will, 你最好现在过来一趟，Margot在我这里，她有事情要说。”  
  
Will镇定了一下自己的情绪，问道，“是什么事情？”  
  
“Margot要等你来之后再说。”  
  
“好吧，我马上过去。”  
  
放下电话，Will冲了个澡换上干净的衣服就开车出发了。  
  
一个小时后他按响了Hannibal家的门铃， Hannibal出来应门，嘴角带着笑、眼睛闪闪发亮，Will觉得几日未见，Hannibal看起来好像更加帅气了。让Will进门的时候，Hannibal抬起一只手扶了下他的腰， Will感到那只手轻轻的捏下了自己。  
  
Margot正气定神闲的端坐在椅子里，看到Will进来说：“你终于来了。”  
  
“是什么事情，非要我在场？”Will没有坐下，看着她问道。  
  
“我怀孕了。”Margot直接公布了答案。  
  
Will怔住了，怀 孕 ？  
  
他和Margot总共也就私下有过两次交集，且都是Margot主动的。  
  
第一次她说来找Will做品德证明，因为她也是Hannibal的病人。他们单纯的聊了聊天，记得Margot还提到过她喜欢女人。  
  
然后一回生二回熟，Margot在一个深夜带着瓶威士忌又不请自去了Will家，两人喝到微醺时，Margot脱衣给他展示了身上的伤疤，哭诉如何被哥哥虐待。然后不知道是因为酒精，是因为同情，还是因为孤单什么的，总之Will稀里糊涂的就和Margot上了床，两人也就做了一次，记得做完后，Margot像兔子一样立刻溜了，从此他们再也没有联系过。  
  
而现在，一个多月后的今天，她告诉他：怀孕了！  
  
Will明白自己被利用了。  
  
Hannibal看着Margot道：“你密谋用自己未出世的孩子来解放你自己，让Will在不知情的情况下成了你的帮凶。”  
  
“从Will那我得到了我想得到的，”Margot转头看着Will：“但我并没有以自己做的为荣。”  
  
“你也不该以此为荣。” Will转向Hannibal：“你知情吗？”  
  
Hannibal迎着Will的目光：“我知道Margot想要个孩子，但我不知道她会通过你来达成目的。”  
  
Will叹了口气，问Margot：“你想从我这得到什么？“  
  
“我什么也不要，或者随你所愿。”  
  
“随我所愿？”  
  
“我一直认为在抚养孩子这事上男人并非必需品，我并不反对男性对孩子的影响，只要不是来自我哥哥的就行。”  
  
……  
  
Margot离开后，Will倒进了长沙发里，他觉得自己要疯了，本来烦心事就已经一大堆了，现在又出现个孩子，还嫌不够乱吗？  
  
Hannibal送走Margot回来，见Will皱着眉苦恼万分的样子，不禁微微一笑，他走到Will旁边坐下，看着Will说：“你就要成为父亲了。”  
  
“我从未想到过自己会创造一个生命。”  Will摇摇脑袋。  
  
“当男人身为父亲时，他们会经历生化变化，从而影响他们的思维方式。”  
  
“我记得你说过当男人成为凶手时也一样。”Will看着Hannibal。  
  
“父亲也同样可以是杀人凶手。”Hannibal握住Will的一只手：“你会成为什么样的父亲？”  
  
“我？我想肯定会是一个好父亲。”  
  
Hannibal微笑了：“我们竟会这么快就对尚未成型的孩子产生了依恋。”  
  
“不，我并没有产生依恋，我是，我只是……”Will皱着眉。  
  
“人类与子女互动的欲望根深蒂固，这能帮我们发现自我的本性。”  
  
Will看向Hannibal：“你做过父亲吗？”  
  
Hannibal松开了Will的手：“对我妹妹而言我就像父亲，她不是我的孩子，但她是我的责任，她让我更加认清了我自己，她叫Mischa。”  
  
“过去式？”  
  
“她死了。”Hannibal面容哀伤，“Abigail有很多方面让我想起了她。”  
  
听到Abigail的名字，Will忍不住抬起身一字字问道：“你为什么要杀了Abigail？”  这是第一次Will向Hannibal提出了这个早就想问的问题。  
  
“Abigail的死是一个必然，没有别的办法了。”Hannibal叹了口气。  
  
“本来有的，但现在没有了。”想到自己终究还是没能保护好Abigail，Will的心就抽痛起来。  
  
“你会保护这个孩子，来弥补没能保护Abigail的遗憾吗？”  
  
Will没有接这个话题，他还沉浸在失去Abigail的痛苦中，“我还会梦到Abigail，我梦到我在教她如何钓鱼。”  
  
“对不起，我夺走了这个梦，真希望我能把它还给你。”Hannibal眼神幽幽的看着Will。  
  
“我也是。” Will的眼睛涌出泪水，Hannibal伸出胳膊把他拥进了怀中。  
  
Hannibal轻轻擦干Will的眼泪，深深的看着他的眼睛：“有时候，我会把茶杯摔碎到地上，故意为之，它不能自行修复让我很不满，也许某天，碎掉的茶杯能恢复如初。”  
  
“会吗？”  
  
“会的。”  
  
“Hannibal我很痛苦。”  
  
“我知道，”Hannibal抱紧Will，“一切都会好起来的，我的Will，你失去了一个孩子，但你就要得到另外一个了。一切都会好的，小茶杯在不久的将来就会恢复如初。”  
  
Hannibal轻轻拍着Will的后背，他那宽厚温暖的怀抱渐渐让Will觉得心安起来，Will止住了悲伤的情绪，像小狗一样依恋的伏在Hannibal的肩头。  
  
Hannibal俯下头，嘴唇擦过Will的耳垂、面颊、然后吻住了那还沾着滴泪水的双唇，Hannibal一边吸吮它们，一边低声问道：“这几天有没有想我？”Will轻轻呻吟着却并没有回答，他不想说他想Hannibal想得都快疯了。  
  
Will搂住Hannibal的脖子，Hannibal不停嘴的吻着他，一只手开始去解Will衣服的扣子，“我的Will…”那只灵巧的手滑进了Will的衣服内，捏住已经挺立起来的乳头揉弄着，Will哼出声来，Hannibal一下扒开了他的上衣，将他推倒在沙发上俯身压了上去，嘴巴吸住Will的脖子辗转向下，含住了那硬得快和石头一样的乳头，Hannibal用牙齿开始撕咬它们。  
  
Will感到自己的阴茎胀得硬邦邦的，他把Hannibal的一只手拉下去，Hannibal按住那凸起揉动起来，Will解开自己的皮带，扯下裤子，Hannibal立刻将手掌覆盖住Will的阴部，手指开始轻巧的撩弄着，一阵酥麻在Will的阴部扩散开来。  
  
Hannibal重新吸住Will的双唇，他一边深吻着Will，一边持续手指的挑逗，Will浑身酥软，阴茎硬得已经开始疼痛，他不禁挺动起下体，Hannibal终于握住那胀痛的阴茎动了起来，充满魔力的手法不一会儿就把它玩得渗出了粘液， Will忍不住想张嘴呼喊，却被Hannibal紧紧吸住了嘴巴，被堵塞的声音从鼻腔溢出，效果却更加助兴了，Hannibal将舌头插入Will的口腔，以无比刺激的方式动作着，Will产生出一种嘴巴和下体同时被干的感觉，在这持续着的淫靡之感中，Will几乎是没有知觉的就溢出了精液，一种近乎疼痛的快感在阴部持续放大， 以至于他的身体颤抖起来。  
  
Hannibal起身抱起他，把他放倒在办公桌上，扒下了他身上剩余的衣物，自己却没有要脱的意思，那身精致的三件套除了外套扣子是解开的外，其它依旧严严实实一丝不苟。Hannibal俯下身开始亲吻Will的身体，好像那是一道美味佳肴，他的嘴巴细致耐心的从上至下慢慢舔吸品尝着Will每一寸肌肤，那湿热唇舌带来的刺激感让Will又无法抗拒的兴奋了起来。  
  
Hannibal的嘴唇最终停留在Will的两腿之间，他掰开Will的两瓣臀肉，舌头深入那已经湿漉漉的秘肉，在里面不停搅动抽插，Will颤抖的呼叫着，Hannibal抬起身，把Will拖到桌子的边缘抬高他的双腿，拉开自己的裤链掏出了已经胀大坚硬的阴茎，握着它抵住那秘肉入口处摩擦挑逗起来……

“进去，快！” Will急切的轻声呼喊着。  
  
Hannibal满足了Will的请求，直直的把阴茎插入了已经湿得一塌糊涂的秘肉，那温热的腔体被撑开后又收缩起来紧紧的包裹着阴茎，刺激的感觉引得Hannibal也兴奋了起来，他眯着眼看着Will的脸：“ 想念它吗？” Will感觉下体仿佛要被撑的裂开了一般 “ 它太大了…”  “喜欢吗？它这几天很想你Will，现在它可要好好的慢慢的爱你一番。“ Hannibal的腰部慢慢动了起来，他缓慢的抽送着阴茎，细细体会着每一次插入Will体内的刺激感，以及每一次拔出时拉扯那紧致腔体的美妙感觉，Hannibal紧紧固定住那被他抽插的下体：“ Will 你知道我多想把你按在这张桌子上干吗？从第一次你出现在这个房间里，我就想这么做了，每一次在这里看着你，我都想扒光你，按在桌子上、按在椅子上、按在沙发上，按在每一个地方，狠狠的操你。” “你这个色情狂，啊” Will受不了了，下身汹涌的快感迅速淹没了他。  
  
Hannibal打开Will的双腿，坚硬的阴茎不能更深的埋入那已经被干到软绵绵的秘肉，“喜欢色情狂吗？”Hannibal盯住Will的脸，他喜欢看那脸上因为他的动作呈现的各种变化，阴茎开始炫技般变换着技巧翻腾着，Will颤抖着叫了起来：“啊 啊，喜欢。”Will的肉欲决堤般倾泄而出，“使劲，狠狠的操我。”  Hannibal应声强力抽插起来，猛烈的动作令Will失声哭喊，他感觉下体和身下的桌子就快要承受不了这冲击了，“要被干坏了” Will脑中闪现出这个想法，紧接着他的阴茎急速的飚出了一股精液，极致的快感爆裂在Will的阴部，他颤抖着僵直身体继续喷射着。  
  
Hannibal停住阴茎，却并没有拔出去，他着迷一般看着Will那因为高潮而扭曲的脸，感觉自己更加硬了。他抱起那还沉浸在高潮的身体走到椅子坐下，让Will跨坐在他的身上，重新开始抽插，自下而上贯穿着Will，“啊，慢一点，呜…”刺激太过强烈Will想要逃离，Hannibal捧住他的屁股，固定住，转为轻柔的抽插，耐心的慢慢动作着， “把嘴给我。”Hannibal命令道。Will听话的俯下头吻住了Hannibal的双唇，两人一边接吻一边持续动作，Will的阴茎开始涌出体液，Hannibal持续着轻柔又巧妙的动作，直到两人交合处湿的仿佛在被水浸泡一般，Hannibal轻轻拔出阴茎，起身把Will放在椅子上，然后他将全是Will体液的水淋淋的阴茎伸到Will嘴边：“把它舔干净。” Will看着Hannibal，抬起手握住那阴茎塞进了嘴里，慢慢吸吮几下后，他伸长舌头开始舔它一直舔到干干净净为止，然后他用手按住阴茎的根部，嘴巴裹着它的前端动了起来。  
  
“非常好，你进步的真快，我的Will。”Hannibal眯着眼满意的说，“现在去梯子那，面朝梯子分开两腿站好。”Hannibal从Will嘴中抽出阴茎命令到，  
Will起身软绵绵的走到梯子那听话的摆好姿势，  
“扒开自己的屁股，把刚刚被我干过的洞尽力露出来。”  
Will服从了命令，扒开臀肉让秘肉凸显了出来，那被拉扯着的秘肉活像一只张着嘴巴的活物。Hannibal走了过去，蹲下身观察着那被拉开的秘肉，然后伸出了舌头开始舔它，Will的身体颤动起来…  
“哦，保持姿势。”Hannibal的舌头插入了进去，Will 哼哼起来  
“喜欢被我插吗,Will? ”  
“喜欢”  
“喜欢被我用什么插？”  
“用什么都喜欢。”  
“我要你说出最喜欢的。”  
“最喜欢你的鸡吧，操我，快操我。”  
“说：请。”  
“请用大鸡吧操我。”  
  
Hannibal终于停下舔吸的嘴巴站了起来 “用手扶住梯子撅起屁股。”Will翘起屁股呼吸粗重的等待着。  
Hannibal将坚硬的阴茎对准了秘肉，调整好角度后突然以迅雷不及掩耳之势狠狠刺了进去，Will往前一突惊叫了一声，Hannibal牢牢按住他的胯部，猛烈抽送起来，速度也越来越快 '“噢 噢，上帝，啊”Will狂乱的喊叫着，狂暴的进攻让他的下体仿佛被劈开了一般，阴茎飙出液体连续不断的滴到地上，Hannibal贴住他的后背，一边持续极速的抽插，一边伸手握住他的阴茎大力撸动起来…“啊，啊啊……”在仿佛就要昏迷的哀嚎中Will又被干出了一个极致的高潮，他双腿一软瘫倒在了地上，身体不停的痉挛着。  
  
Hannibal看着Will那不胜负荷的样子，微微的弯了弯嘴角，他真是喜欢看他被操得受不了的样子，每当这时才是真正让他兴奋的时刻，他相信这完全由他开发的处子之身，总有一天，会被调教到和他完美匹配的程度。  
  
现在，他要在他的体内射精。  
  
Hannibal抬手一粒粒解开袖扣，一边欣赏Will持续痉挛的身体，一边一件一件慢慢脱掉了所有的衣物。他的阴茎直挺挺的颤动着，比之前还要硬，他俯下身把整个身体覆盖在Will的身体上，慢慢揉磨起来…  
  
Will的双臂被举过头顶固定住，Hannibal吸住他的嘴唇，同时将阴茎插入他的两腿之间摩擦着，Will睁开眼睛看着Hannibal，鼻腔发出哭泣的呻吟，Hannibal感觉自己的阴茎硬得如同铁棒一样，他用腿分开Will的双腿，慢慢将阴茎插入了那双腿间已经被干得完全松软的秘肉，Will犹如被刺中的小动物哼叫了一声，Hannibal封住他的嘴，开始一下一下对着那个无比绵软滑腻的秘肉发起进攻。  
  
Will全身迅速涌出了红潮，陷入到半混乱的状态里  “呜……”Hannibal在他垂死一般的呻吟中，以绝妙的技巧慢慢持续着抽插。看着Will那扭曲的脸Hannibal叹息道：”Will,Will你真是让我兴奋。” 渐渐的，Will被干至发狂了，他扭动着被固定的身体激烈的哭泣着：“野兽，魔鬼，我要被你操死了，啊…不要停，让我死吧，操我，不要停…”Hannibal被激发得也发狂起来，他紧紧抱住Will的身体啃食般吸吮着，他要控制自己才没有真的将牙齿咬进那鲜美的肌肉里，他的下体持续拍击着Will的阴部，一直将那阴部干到麻木，干到完全的失控，才终于让自己爆发，射进了那痉挛着的秘肉之中……

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

  
  
“搬过来和我一起住，Will。”  
“你在要我跟你同居吗？Hannibal？”Will难以置信的看着他。  
“是的。”  
“这，不现实。”  
Hannibal和Will相拥的躺在床上，外面夜色已深。  
“没有什么是不现实的，我的Will，只在于想不想去做。”  
“我很想，可是，我们的现实实在太复杂了。”  
“那就让它简单一些。”Hannibal牵牵嘴角。

  
……

  
他再次翻身压上Will： “再来一次。”  
“快从我身上滚下来，你这个色魔。”  
“不要，呜，我要死了，啊……”

  
……  
  
  
Will还是和Hannibal开始了一种半同居的生活。  
  
他把一些衣物搬到了Hannibal家，白天两人各自忙自己的事，晚上则一起做饭吃饭、聊天做爱，相拥而睡。  
  
Will作出这个决定并没有花费多长时间，因为他已经体会过没有Hannibal在身边的空虚和寂寞，以及对Hannibal疯狂的想念，所以，Will决定听从自己的内心，现实既已如此艰难，就让自己快乐一些吧，至于那些无可逃避的事，Will想，总会想出两全的办法的。  
  
同居的日子Will感到从未有过的快乐，Hannibal是个绝妙得不可思议的情人。和他在一起，无论精神还是肉体，Will都感受到前所未有的巨大的满足。每天他们之间都有说不完的话题，精神上产生出的火花可谓光芒四射，Will觉得没有比Hannibal更好的精神伴侣了，而他的身体经过Hannibal美食以及性爱的滋养，俨然焕然一新了，那由内而外焕发出的奕奕神采和眉梢眼角上平添出的风情是掩饰都掩饰不了的，连Jack和Alana都看出了这种变化。  
  
不过Jack着急于如何捉住Hannibal，对Will和Hannibal关系的改变并没有觉察，只是感觉Will气色好了，整个人不太一样了。Will说这归功于最近睡眠的改善，他不再做噩梦了，每天一觉睡到天亮，所以状态好了很多。 Jack把Will两度召到FBI研究下一步计划，不过他自己也知道，这事不是心急能解决的，只能慢慢等待最佳的时机，这让Will轻松了好多。  
  
而Alana，Will在Freddie Lounds的葬礼上又见到了她，依然一副对Will疑心重重的样子，Will故意逗她：“凶手常会在被害人死后再来看他们，出席葬礼、重返犯罪现场。”  看着Alana绷紧的脸，Will说：“Dr. Bloom，我不是来她墓前幸灾乐祸的”   Will提醒了她一下“我来这里是因为我的心理医生觉得这有益治疗。”  Alana用一种Will已经无可救药的眼神瞅了他一会，“你最近气色倒是好了很多。”说完这句话后Alana就撇开Will离开了。  
  
而因为Hannibal很长时间都没有和Alana联系了，有天她忍不住跑到了Hannibal家，那时Hannibal和Will刚结束一次快速性爱，Hannibal没有穿回西服外套，只整了整身上的衣服就镇定自若的出去招呼她了。  
  
Alana仿佛有说不尽的话要对Hannibal倾诉，她滔滔不绝的说着烦心事，说Will给她带来的压力，却被Hannibal一句双关的话堵住了嘴：“我们再也不会有二人世界了，对不对，总有Will在屋里。”   Alana看着Hannibal，知道一切都结束了，好在她是个自尊心很强的女人，只是哀叹了一句：“我感觉很空虚，好像刚献了血一样。”    Hannibal安慰的拍拍她却又一语双关的说：“Alana，你献的不止是血。”  
  
  
和Hannibal在一起的日子里，Will陶醉在充实幸福的同时也并没有忘记留心观察Hannibal，看起来Hannibal一副有了他就很心满意足的样子，每天乖乖的，忙完工作上的事就在家陪着他，好像已经把自己杀人的嗜好给遗忘了。Will真希望这平静的日子就这样继续下去吧，可是事实证明，他还是天真了。  
  
一天傍晚他正在自己家里给狗狗们准备食物，手机响了起来，是霍普金斯医院打来的电话，那端的人说Will是一位名叫Margot Verger病人的紧急联络人，这位病人现在伤势严重正在医院里，希望他能来一下。  
  
Will火速开车去了医院，只见Margot像一只破碎的娃娃一样躺在病床上，仍然陷在昏迷中，床边竖立着各种监控仪器，医生说Margot的子宫等生殖器官全都被人摘除了，当然孩子也没了。  
  
Will呆立在Margot的病床前，愤怒开始汹涌的席卷他，他想明白了，一切。 Hannibal也赶到了病房，看着Will想要安慰他，Will没有理会，他冲出了医院，觉得胸口快被激荡的愤怒炸裂了。  
  
Will冲去了 Verger家族的庄园，放倒保镖后在猪舍里找到了Mason, 在对自己妹妹做了那样残酷的事之后，他不仅跟没事人一样，还一副兴高采烈的样子，Will扑上去狠狠的揍了他，看着那张脸，Will要极力控制才没有把他扔下猪圈，扔给那些他自己培育的吃人猪。  
  
Will把Mason压在栏杆上说：“你以为是Margot的主意想要继承人吗？你以为是你的主意要夺走她的孩子吗？你以为是我的主意来这里杀你的吗？你，你妹妹，还有我，我们的共同点是：我们都有同一个心理医生。”Will将Mason掷倒在地：“要是按照Dr.Lecter的意愿，你现在早该被我杀死了。”  
  
Will回到了Hannibal家，一言不发的冲上了二楼，开始收拾自己的东西。  
  
Hannibal跟了上去：“怎么了Will？”  
  
“怎么了？？你还好意思问我怎么了？？”Will停下来盯着Hannibal。  
  
“我知道你失去了孩子很伤心…”  
  
“你真让我恶心，”Will打断了Hannibal，“你能不要再装了吗？你以为人人都是被你随意玩弄的提线木偶吗？你以为我不知道你都做了些什么吗？？”  
  
“我做的事都是为你着想。”  
  
“得了吧，是为你自己着想吧。我对Abigail产生感情，你杀了她；我仅仅对有孩子的想法动一点心，你又杀了它；你确保我和Alana疏远，和Jack疏远，你希望我的人生里就只有你。” Will的眼泪抑制不住的如珠子般滚落，“我只是你操纵的玩偶之一，每一次你对我使用的手段，进行的改造，都只是你个人的胜利，什么为我着想，你只是在控制我，只是在培养互相依存的关系而已。”  
  
“你已经开始站在我的角度看事情。”Hannibal看着Will，“就像我一直以来站在你的角度看事情。”  
  
Will仰起脸叹了口气，他擦了一把脸上的泪水，“就像你说的，我们都有能力理解彼此，但是你忘了一件事情，正因如此，我讨厌你对我做的一切，那些操纵，那些手段，回想起来只让我觉得恶心。”  
  
Will将自己的物品胡乱塞到包里，拉上拉链，Hannibal走上前轻轻搂住了他：“我穷尽所有的学识对你强加干涉，却仍无法完全预知你的行为，我可以喂养幼虫，可以对着蛹念念有词，但破茧而出的成虫，却只遵循自己的天性，我也束手无策。”  
  
“你的培育大计，” Will挣脱开，看着Hannibal问道：“究竟还有多少这样的人？像我这样的人？”  
  
“你是独一无二的，Will。”  
  
“独一无二？？就我所知的，那个Randall Tier也是一个。”Will心里一阵抽痛,"在我上庭之前，你的心理医生曾到监狱探望我。”  
  
“Dr. Du Maurier？”  
  
“她说她相信我，她知道还有很多像我一样的人。”  
  
“精彩的推论，” Hannibal托起Will的手：“没有人能和你媲美，Will，你是我心里的唯一。”  
  
“你心里？你杀人的时候心跳也不过70，还有什么能激动你的心，还有什么能让你放在心里？”  
  
“还有你” Hannibal的眼睛幽幽的闪着光。  
  
Will避开视线抽回手，轻轻的推开了Hannibal，Hannibal没有反抗，Will看着他：“Hannibal，我们到此为止吧。”  
  
Will拎起包停了一下 “ 我没有杀Mason，他知道了这一切都是你的主意。”说罢向门外走去，Hannibal抓住Will的胳膊轻轻的说： “ 请留下， 我需要你Will… ”

Will转头盯着Hannibal的眼睛，泪水又模糊了双眼：“你不需要任何人，Hannibal，除了你自己。”  
  
Will挣开Hannibal的手，带着决堤的泪水走出了Hannibal的家门。

 


	11. Chapter 11

  
回到自己家的Will切断了所有与外界的通讯，犹如负伤的小动物深深的埋进洞穴中，独自舔舐流血的伤口。

他的心里满是伤痛，一如走出Hannibal家门的那一刻。

Margot事件对他来说就像一盆迎面泼来的冷水，把他浇了个透心凉，他觉得这盆冷水冲刷过身体汪在脚边，犹如一面镜子映照出他的天真可笑。

他恨自己，是的，他恨的是自己。他恨自己再次深陷Hannibal的诱惑，以前还可以用不知情被欺骗了来开脱，而今，明明早已觉醒早已认清，还鬼迷心窍般任由自己深陷其中，自取其辱。

“你到底有多蠢，到底有多饥渴，Will Graham！真是可笑的厉害，他抛出一点温情一点爱抚你就像饿了很久的鱼一口咬上了钩，什么灵魂相映，你还真的信了。以往你就天真的把他当成桨当成錨，而今，一点虚假的温情又让你忘乎所以了，Will Graham，从头至尾，你对他来说，只是一只玩偶，只是他培育大计里另一只幼虫，你明白了吗？！”

Will陷入到强烈的自责之中，羞耻感火一般烧灼着他，受伤的自尊心甚至让他偏激的认为， 以往的欢爱中，他的每一次迎合每一丝沉溺每一声呻吟，都化作了鞭子在抽打他的心。他的脑海里只有一个想法，那些时刻，在Hannibal的表象之下，真实的他是不是只是冷冷的看着他身下的自己，如何为他心醉神迷。

我们的Will钻进了牛角尖中，在伤心与羞耻感中折磨着自己，整夜的难以入睡。

然而当这些激动的情绪逐渐平复的时候，另一种情绪却从虚空之中钻了出来， 钻进他的心中、他的脑中，盘踞不去，肆意壮大，这就是对Hannibal的思念之情。他无法自控的想念着Hannibal，无论看到什么或者在做什么，他的眼前总会浮现出Hannibal的身影…… 而更让他难以面对的是，他的身体，那不久前还被Hannibal夜夜搂在怀中爱到极致的身体，出现了戒断般的反应。

Will为自己感到悲哀，他记得他曾说过‘有人进入了Abel Gideon的脑子，把它搅得天翻地覆’。 现在，他自己的状况比起Gideon不知道要惨多少倍，因为那个人，不仅进入了他的脑子，还进入了他的心、他的身体，把它们全都搅了个天翻地覆。

Will开始不停的喝酒，只有醉到不省人事，他才能让自己从痛苦和思念的沼泽中逃离出去，他希望自己最好长醉不醒吧……

 

幸好，

Jack的到来及时打断了这一切。

那是一个阳光明媚的日子。

Jack在Will家门外足足叫了半个小时的门，敲了能敲的每一扇窗。 他之所以这么执着是因为他看出Will在家，而且他必须要见到Will。

就在Jack快要破门而入的时候，Will终于从宿醉的昏睡中爬起身开了门。

“你他妈在搞什……”Jack的声音卡住了，眼前的Will令他震惊，“发生了什么事？你怎么成了这个鬼样子，Will？” 

“什么都没有。”Will走回床边一头倒在了床上。

“见鬼，到底怎么了Will？”Jack紧跟了过去。

“也许脑炎又发作了吧。”Will咯咯的笑了起来。

“你的气味就像个酒桶，你这样子多久了？”Jack皱着眉。

Will没有回答，闭上了眼睛。

Jack大步走到窗前一下子扯开了窗帘，阳光猛地射了进来，Will抬起胳膊遮住眼睛，Jack回到床前一把扯起了Will：“你赶紧清醒清醒，我打了多少次电话给你，都是他妈的关机，害得我以为你出了什么事，结果你就在家里酗酒？快醒醒！还有正事等着你去办！”

Will置若罔闻的闭着眼一副梦游的样子， Jack看得气不打一处来，一发狠拖起Will一路到了浴室镜子前：“你看看你自己的样子Will，你他妈到底犯的什么病？”Will睁开迷蒙的眼睛瞥了一眼镜子，里面那个人连他自己也认不出了，一股自怜涌上心头，Will的眼睛湿润了，Jack把他按到浴缸里，直接打开了水龙头：“我不管你为什么这样子糟蹋你自己，立即给我收拾好，再把胡子刮了，我给你半个小时。”说完摔上门走出了浴室。

Will凝固般躺在浴缸里，任泪水披面，任微凉的水冲刷着自己，慢慢的他终于站起身解开了扣子，一点点脱掉衣服，开始清洗自己的身体。他没有调高水的温度， 微凉的水正好用来浇醒他的大脑。可是洗着洗着， Will只觉得一股巨大的悲伤穿透了身体，以至于他不胜负荷的弯下腰扶住了墙壁，他开大水流，借着水声的掩饰痛哭了起来，不知哭了多久才终于止住了眼泪。

当Will围着浴巾走出浴室时， Jack正在做咖啡，看到他出来，Jack故作夸张的道：“上帝啊，你终于变回Will Graham了。”

“对不起。”Will拿上干净的衣服回到浴室穿上，再出来时，Jack已经倒好了两杯咖啡，“自己加糖和奶”他将其中一杯递给Will。

“现在黑咖啡最适合我，谢谢。”Will接过咖啡，和Jack面对面坐下。

“我给你打了很多电话都是关机，你究竟是病了还是怎么了？”Jack邹着眉头看着Will，他很怕在这种时候Will出什么事。

“对不起，我最近又开始失眠所以我可能有些抑郁，放心，我会振作起来的。”Will低垂着眼帘。

不疑有他的Jack道：“是不是抓捕Hannibal这件事给你太多压力了？我知道你只能独自一人…”

“不，不是因为这个…”Will立即打断了Jack，但瞬间他又后悔了，他应该顺着Jack说的，然后告诉Jack自己已经无法胜任这个任务了。

Will呆呆的注视着手中的咖啡，忽然想起了那个仿佛已经是前世的早晨，第一次梦游的自己，天刚一放亮就跑到了Hannibal家中找他，顾不上什么预约什么礼貌，不安的自己，只想见到这个唯一让自己心安的人，并和他说说话。被叫醒的Hannibal没有一丝的不耐，他披着睡袍为两人做了咖啡，那是自己第一次见到那么柔软的Hannibal，他的头发，那天早上随意的散落在额头…

“Will，Will？…”Jack的声音打断了Will的思绪，他抬起头，Jack正关切的看着他，“你得照顾好自己，Will，我不希望以前的事再度发生，如果你感觉身体不舒服一定要去看医生，如果有什么事也可以随时找我说。”

Will点头，“谢谢，Jack, 我很感谢今天你能过来。”Will是衷心的。

“你一个人也许太寂寞了，如果你想找人说话什么的，随时可以找我。”Jack斟酌着语气说道，但还是露出了一丝同情。

“嗯。”Will低垂着眼帘轻轻咬住下唇。

“Hannibal那边进展怎么样了？”

Will呆了一呆。

“对不起，Jack，还没有进展，我…” Will抬起头看着Jack，他极其想说：‘我想退出了，我做不了了。’ 但是Jack那张脸，带着深深的焦虑，让他感到无法把这话说出口。

“Will，我不得不说，现在形势很严峻，我们已经没有什么时间了。”

“Hannibal没有任何的马脚，Jack，没有任何可供起诉的证据，他没有坦白过任何罪行，最多只承认他有一些妄想。”

“我需要的不是妄想。”Jack的声音不由抬高了，停了一下他接着说：“Will，我们没有一点退路了，我们在众人面前上演了Freddie Lounds死去的假象，我现在是完全的孤立无援，后路也快断了，而你也杀了人， Will。”

“可，那是正当防卫，他闯进我的家，先要杀我，。”

“我不知道能否证实这点，Will，你还肢解了尸体。 我只对监察长办公室汇报了必要的信息，如果她知道了我们做的所有事，你知道后果是什么吗？”

Will看着手中的咖啡。

“今天你得和我去一趟FBI，我找到了一位非常重要的证人，这可能是一个关键性的突破口。”

“谁？”Will抬起头。

“Hannibal的心理医生Bedelia Du Maurier。”

“你找到了她？”

“是的，我也会钓鱼，Will。”

 

Will在FBI见到了这位消失已久的心理医生，她看起来很从容，还带着一种恰到好处的紧张感。Will忘不了她去监牢探望自己时说的那句话：“我相信你。” 这个女人应该掌握着Hannibal的一些秘密，她确实可能成为抓捕Hannibal的一个重要突破口。

当然，让她开口是有条件的。

Will将官方签发的免于公诉的豁免文件递给她，Bedelia接过来仔仔细细的看了一遍，然后心满意足的坐定，开始说起Hannibal。

她告诉Will，Hannibal曾经操纵她杀死了一个他们共同的病人，但是很遗憾，并没有可以直接控告Hannibal的证据，因为他做的只是心理上的诱导…

“那如何才能抓住Hannibal Lecter？”Will知道在外面监听的Jack急于听到这个问题的答案，而他自己也很想知道。

“Hannibal有时候会太过于沾沾自喜，得意于他的高雅品位和狡猾，出其不意，他可能会因为这个而落网。”

Bedelia给出的这个答案很是微妙，你既可以说它很有用，也可以说它一点用也没有。 

Jack对这个答案很不满意，他决定稍后亲自再和Bedelia 详细谈谈，在交代了Will一些事情后，他就放Will离开了。

 

回家的路上Will的心情无法平静。其实自今天踏进FBI大门的那刻起，他已经决心应该振作起来了，他应该也必须担负起该负的责任，完成未完成的事：抓住Hannibal。他不能在这种时刻抛下Jack，让他一个人孤军奋战。

Will中途买了份快餐填饱肚子，然后又去超市为自己和狗狗们采购了一些食物。回到家的时候，狗狗们好像多年未见一样扑上来兴奋的直摇尾巴，Will感到一阵歉疚，这些日子他只顾着自暴自弃了，都没有好好照顾它们。

他打开门放狗狗们出去玩，然后脱下外衣开始为它们熬制营养丰富的肉汤…很快满屋就飘起了香味，狗狗们闻到都跑了回来，Will待肉汤不再滚烫后，端着盆去到门廊，将放在那儿的小狗碗一只只倒满：“小家伙们，都吃光吧。”Will高兴的看着大口进食的狗狗们。

然而就在这时，一辆黑色的豪车如鳄鱼上岸一般慢悠悠的在他的屋前停了下来。Will抬起身，只见司机下车打开后座的车门，走出来的是Mason Verger。Will的心不禁咯噔了一下, 他放下手中的盆走了过去， Mason做出请他上车的动作，Will知道，这一趟他去也得去，不去也得去。

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

  
车一直开到了Verger家族的城堡。 下车后，Will随Mason和保镖走进了猪舍，一进门他就看到一个人被悬吊在屋子的中央。

是Hannibal！

Will忽然认出来了， 一瞬间，他的心脏仿佛被谁狠狠的揪了一把一样。 随即他发现Hannibal在动，好像在和站在身旁的一个人说着什么，突然那个人举着刀冲向了Hannibal。

“Carlo！ Carlo！” Mason大喊着紧跑上前一把夺下了那人的刀：“杀了他你就一份钱也拿不到了。”

Will加快脚步走到了Hannibal的面前，Hannibal发现了他，立即扭回头直直的盯住他，眼睛里闪出光来，Will迎住了他的目光，多日未见，Hannibal的脸隐约透着一丝憔悴，但是即使现在这样，被穿上约束衣、吊在房梁、脱掉鞋袜、等着受死，他依然镇定自若得仿佛是在闲庭漫步一般，Will知道，他就算死，也不会对这些人低一下眉眼。

“噢哈哈哈，瞧瞧，Dr. Lecter，我对你是多么好。” Mason 发出了他招牌的精神病笑声，他一把拽住Hannibal的身体，让他看向自己：“这些小猪会一路咿咿咿的叫个不停， 嘿嘿嘿… 它们可能不好意思从脚趾头开始吃起，所以我们应该加点酱汁鼓励它们一下， 哈哈哈” 忽然他停住了笑声，盯着Hannibal的脸一字字说：“所以我们得割断你的喉咙。” 

Mason举起刀，指着Hannibal：“你是个奇怪的心理医生，我们本来可以共度一段美好有趣的时光，真是太可惜了。”

他夸张的挥舞了一下刀，然后转身走到Will面前，捉起Will的手把刀塞进他的手中：“我已经让他失去了抵抗能力，现在该让你来解决他了。” Mason拍拍Will的肩膀。

Will紧紧的握住刀， 瞬间他明白了Mason的用心， 他之所以大老远的把自己拉来给Hannibal开刀，不仅仅是为了满足他变态的恶趣味， 这里面还有着更深的东西——他知道如何真正的伤害Hannibal。

Will一步步走近Hannibal， 他和Hannibal的目光交缠在一起， 他们对彼此完全一目了然，连眼睛都不需要眨一下。

Will抬起了握刀的手…

“别放太多血，切开一点点就行，能让猪尝到味道就够了！”Mason叫道。

就在他话音未落的瞬间，Will猛地转过Hannibal的身体，一刀划断了他约束衣的带子还有绳索。电光火石之间，每个人都动了起来，Will听到Hannibal落地的声音，听到Mason的呼叫，听到什么东西和自己脑袋撞击的声音，然后他倒在地上昏了过去…

 

不知道过了多久，Will渐渐苏醒过来，他发现整个猪舍只有他一个人在，Hannibal、Mason还有那些保镖都消失不见了，地上到处是一滩滩的血迹，而猪们正在底层的圈里发出愉悦的拱食声音。Will慌忙找到投食用的按钮按了下去，滑轮开始转动，Will的手攥成了拳头，一颗心几乎停止了跳动，绳索慢慢滑动着，一具所剩无几的残躯被拉了上来，Will死死的盯住它，突然如释重负的大口喘出气来，那不是Hannibal。

 

Will直接去了Hannibal家，按了一顿门铃却无人应门，天已黄昏，屋内并无灯光，Will忽然想起了什么，他掏出自己的钥匙串，果然Hannibal家门的那只还夹在其中，那天他离开的时候完全忘记了还给他。Will打开门走了进去，找了一圈，果然并没有人在，他退出来锁好了房门。

等他回到自己家的时候，夜幕已经开始合拢了，一轮满月悬挂在天空，散发着清冷的光。 他看到Winston孤零零的坐在门前， “Hey，Winston，大家都去哪了？”Will走上前摸了摸Winston冰凉的狗毛，屋内隐约有声响传了出来， Will发现房门是虚掩着的，他轻轻推开门走了进去，一股血腥之气瞬间包围了他，借着月色，他看到其它的狗们正聚在一起吃着什么，而靠窗角落的沙发上，一个人正坐在阴影中，伸着手朝狗们喂着什么东西。

“我简直爱死你的狗了，怎么样，好不好吃，想再来一片吗？你要不要，真乖，坐下，坐下。”

“Mason？”

“我收养过几只收容所的狗，有两只狗像朋友一样玩的很好，我把它们关在同一个笼子里，不给任何食物和清水，其中一只饿死了，另一只就得到了一顿热乎乎的大餐，我该把你和Dr.Lecter 关在一个笼子里，我很好奇会发生什么。”Mason自顾自的说着。

“你在喂我的狗吃什么?” Will不太确定自己隐约见到的怪异之象。

“喂我啊，哈哈哈。”说着Mason扬起头，他的脸暴露在了月光之下，Will看到那张脸整个下半部分几乎只剩下了骨头，血哗哗的流淌着，而Mason看起来一点也不疼，他龇着白森森的牙齿继续割着自己的脸， 一副兴高采烈的样子。

Will扭转头寻找Hannibal，果然他悄无声息的出现在Will的身后。

“Mason现在所经历的，并不仅限于现实，所以，现实不得不有所变通。”Hannibal说。

“他在用自己的脸喂我的狗。”

“他拓展了它们的味觉，正如我拓展了你的味觉。”Hannibal看向Will，“这是谋杀还是仁慈？”

“世上本没有仁慈，是我们臆造了仁慈，用覆盖在我们本能的爬行脑之上的部分，进行加工制造。”Will答道。

“正如世上本没有谋杀，是我们创造了谋杀，谋杀只是人类的定义。”Hannibal靠近Will，“你深知自己具备进行谋杀的所有要素，也许还有仁慈，但是你对谋杀的理解透彻到让人不安……。”

“我饿了。”Mason叫着打断了Hannibal的话。

Hannibal扭过头对着Mason命令道：“那就吃你的鼻子。”

“吃的我……”Mason指了指自己的鼻子，“吃我的鼻子？”确定之后，他毫不犹豫的举刀割下了鼻子塞进血肉模糊的嘴中，他慢慢咀嚼着然后咽了下去， “我的口感和质感很像鸡胗。”

“味觉在我们的大脑中优先于怜悯，”Hannibal看着Will，“餐桌上可容不下怜悯。”

Mason打了一个饱嗝，“我吃自己吃饱了，哈哈哈”

Hannibal不再搭理Mason，他贴身上前，一把揽住Will的腰：“现在，我该怎么惩罚你，Will ? ”

Will呆了一呆。

Hannibal看着他的眼睛接着说道：“面临失去，人会更清晰的知道什么对自己最重要， 而这段时间，我们对此体会的已经够多了。我想念你，Will。”

Will避开眼睛：“你忘了，我们已经分手了，Hannibal。”

“身体里残存的酒气表示你曾酗酒、黑眼圈和眼袋表示你缺乏睡眠、面色苍白消瘦代表你无心饮食缺乏营养，皱出印记的眉头表示你十分抑郁，如果这就是你和我分手的代价，这分手明显就是错的。”

“我没有…”话未说完，Will的嘴巴就被Hannibal封住了，两唇相接的瞬间，Will犹如被击中了一般，Hannibal紧紧搂住他，开始吸吮他的嘴唇。

“哇哦， 真精彩，我就知道你们有一腿，所以，我才会找他去给你放点血， 明白吗Dr.Lecter嘿嘿嘿。” Mason拍着手笑道。

Hannibal停住嘴，慢慢松开了Will，他转身几步走到Mason身后，一手抵住他的后颈一手握住他的下巴，利落的向右一扭，咔哒一声，Mason的脑袋软软的耷拉了下去。Hannibal按住他的颈动脉等待了几秒，然后微微一笑，将Mason的脑袋在椅背上摆正，他松开手，在Mason衣服上擦拭掉沾上的血迹。

“你没有杀他？”Will看着Hannibal。

Hannibal走回Will身边：“为了Margot。”

听到这回答Will一时不知道是应该感到失望还是高兴， 如果Hannibal此时杀了Mason，他别无选择只能逮捕他。

 

Hannibal重新揽住Will的腰，将他贴向了自己：“我想念你，就像你想念着我。”

“我们结束了…”Will嗫嚅着想要挣脱，却被Hannibal更紧的揽住了，Hannibal瞪视着他： “为什么你总是在抗拒自己最真实的需求，Will？”

“我最真实的需求就是和你分手，Hannibal。”Will忽然下定决心般的说，他抬起头看着Hannibal。

Hannibal紧紧抿住了双唇，旋即他眼神幽幽的看着Will：“我以为今天的事，都让我们更加认识到了彼此的重要，显然是我错了。”他叹了口气，抬起手轻轻抚摸着Will的脸庞，“我以为你想念我，就像我想念着你。”说着他收回了揽着Will的手臂，再度深深叹了口气。

Will的心不由自主的绞痛起来， 他垂下了眼帘， 却不知道Hannibal正在偷偷的观察着他。

Hannibal对Will的反应十分满意，就像满意于下午与Will重逢时的第一眼所见， Will那憔悴的样子，让他立即惊喜又得意的知道了：Will深受分手之苦并深深的想念着他。而刚才亲吻时Will战栗着的身体更充分说明了这一点，所以现在，他要做的只是坚持住软磨硬泡而已，这个总是口不对心的小猫鼬，挣扎不了几个回合的。

想到这里Hannibal的嘴角不由的弯了起来， 他冷不防忽的一把抱起了Will就向床边走去，等Will反应过来想要挣扎时， 已经被放倒在了床上， 一气呵成的Hannibal旋即压上Will的身体，让他动弹不得。他握住Will的下巴，让他看着自己，轻轻说道：“我要让你知道你有多想我。” 说罢吸住了Will的嘴巴。

Will晃动脑袋想要闪避， 却被Hannibal的手死死固定住了，Hannibal捏住他的两颊，紧紧吸住那被迫张开的嘴巴，无比淫靡的慢慢动作着，不一会Will就被吸舔得浑身酥软了，Hannibal感觉到身下Will身体的变化，不由亮了眼睛。他松开手插入Will的身下抬高他的身体，让他与自己紧紧贴合着，在持续嘴巴动作的同时，他的另一只手伸到了Will的下身，“哦，Will，你又硬了，和以往每一次一样。”Hannibal松开嘴巴轻轻说道。看着Will的眼睛，他的手开始微微施力的揉磨起来， “你的身体总是无比诚实，我亲爱的Will。”Hannibal弯起了嘴角。

忽然，Will猛地抬高膝盖一下子顶在了Hannibal的身体上，Hannibal惊叫一声松开了Will向一边倒了下去，Will爬起身气吼吼的叫到：“我讨厌你玩弄我的身体，我不是你的性玩具。”Hannibal没有回答，他蜷缩成了一团身体微微晃动着。Will沉浸在自己的情绪里并未注意，他下了床激动的继续宣泄着：“我不是你的性玩具，我也不是你的提线木偶，我更不是幼虫，我是人，你明不明白！”Hannibal依然无声无息，好一会，Will才终于注意到这个异样， 他俯下身看向Hannibal，只见月色下Hannibal煞白着一张脸，一副痛苦万分的样子。“你怎么了？”Will蹲下身，“刚才我撞到你哪了？很疼吗？”Will不由紧张起来。

Hannibal闭着眼睛蹙着眉头：“你踢到我的肝脏了。”

“对不起对不起，我不是故意的。”Will惊得彻底忘了自己的愤怒，他为刚才的莽撞行为后悔万分,“你有没有事，我带你去医院吧。”

“我下午被他们打了一顿，刚才你一顶正好顶到了伤口。”Hannibal睁开眼睛虚弱的看着Will：“不用去医院，你忘了我曾经是个外科医生吗？我躺会就好了。”说着他慢慢打开身体，Will赶紧拿过枕头垫在他的头下，Hannibal慢慢躺平，看着Will轻轻说道：“请你送我回家，好吗？”

Will内疚的看着他：“你真的没事吗？”

“没事，放心吧，我感觉好多了，我现在只想回家洗个澡好好吃一顿再大睡一场，今天经历的实在太多了。”Hannibal有气无力的叹了口气。

“休息一下我就送你回去。”

“我现在可以走，请现在就送我回去吧，谢谢。”说着Hannibal慢慢撑起身体。

Will赶紧伸手扶住了他，帮他站起身， “哦，别忘了Mason，咱们找个医院门口把他放下。”Hannibal提醒说。

“好。”Will扶着Hannibal向屋外走去，他打开车门让Hannibal坐了进去，然后回到屋内抱起Mason把他放到后备箱中平躺好。

Will没有锁上房门，反正这个荒郊野外也没人来偷他的东西，而且房子里也没什么值得偷的。

他点着火发动车子，向巴尔地摩的方向开去，带着歉疚心情聚精会神开车的Will，没有注意到在月色映照之下，Hannibal那微微上翘的嘴角。

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

  
“你真的要抛下这样子的我一个人在家吗？”Hannibal叫住送他进门后就意欲离去的Will。

“我不是已经把你送回来了吗，Hannibal，你好好休息吧。”话虽这么说，Will还是停住了脚步，回身看着Hannibal。

“为什么你对我这么冷酷？我今天被人打得浑身是伤，差点死掉，还被你猛踢，你就没有一点同情心吗？”说着Hannibal按住自己肝脏的位置,“这里依然很疼，Will。”

“你想要我怎样？”

“留下来陪陪我，今晚我需要有人陪陪我。”Hannibal轻轻道。

“怎么你也会这种需求么？”

“当然，我也有七情六欲，受了伤也会流血。”Hannibal停了一下柔声道，“而且你现在也很累了，不要再开车了，明天再走吧。”  
'  
迟疑了几秒，Will叹了口气说道：“好吧，仅仅作为朋友。”

“如你所愿。”Hannibal微笑道。

 

 

“先洗澡吧，现在我们都够脏了。洗完澡再做点东西吃。”Hannibal愉悦的看着扶他到了卧室的Will。

“我去客房洗，今晚我睡那。”

“好的，你的睡袍还在衣帽间老位置，自己拿吧。”说着Hannibal就开始脱衣服了，Will见状走进了衣帽间，等到Hannibal关上浴室门后，才拿着衣服走了出来。

他在客房的浴室里用了很长的时间才洗完澡，要不是太饿，他几乎就在那精致奢华，毫不逊于主人房的浴室里睡着了。

等Will系好睡袍走进厨房时，Hannibal已经准备完了配菜，正品着红酒等待着他。他穿着一件Will没见过的纯黑色丝质睡袍，微微敞开的领口下是赤裸的胸膛，Will感觉要花费力气才能把自己的目光从那胸口上拔开。

Hannibal已经悄悄把Will的反应尽收眼底了，他弯着嘴角把一早倒好的红酒递给Will：“晚饭马上就好。”

Will端着酒杯走到屋角的沙发上坐下：“你现在身上不疼了？”

“洗个澡好多了。”Hannibal嘴角的弧度弯的更大了。

“不要做人肉给我吃。”

Hannibal喝了一口酒眯眼道：“我们今天吃神户牛肉，三分熟的Sirloin 牛排，配煎的黄黄的香蒜和第戎芥末酱，以及一点点盐。”说着Hannibal对Will展示了一下放在台面上的肉。

“只要不是人肉就行，我快饿死了。”Will耸耸肩。

Hannibal微笑：“就等着你洗完澡呢。”说着点着炉火预热煎锅，利落的动作起来，不到三分钟，两大块香气四溢让Will口水泛滥的肉排就煎好了，Hannibal摆好盘，连刀叉和餐巾一起放到大托盘里，叫Will带上酒瓶和酒杯，两人一起到餐厅进餐。

Will已经快饿疯了，一落座就开始吃了起来，Hannibal看着他狼吞虎咽的样子，不由笑了：“是不是很想念我的厨艺？”

Will吞下几大口肉才开口道：“不否认你做菜很好吃，嗯，是过分的好吃。”

“我认为这些天你体会的更深。” Hannibal愉悦的开始切割自己的盘中肉 —— 他用来缓解分手之苦的猎物之一，一个身材完美的芭蕾舞演员的背脊。

 

吃完饭收拾完，Hannibal提出要Will和他一起去卧室里聊聊天。

Will反对道：“为什么去卧室，客厅里聊不一样吗？而且你又不是小孩子了，还要人讲睡前故事么。”   
Hannibal摆出受伤的表情看着Will：“我如果要做什么，在哪里都能做，这一点你最了解了。之所以去卧室，是想让你帮我擦一下治外伤的药，擦完我就睡了。”   
这番话让Will不好意思起来，只得乖乖的跟着Hannibal走进了卧室。

 

Hannibal打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出一管药膏递给Will，然后站直身体，解开了睡袍的带子。  
Will瞪着他：“只露该露的地方，而且我只帮你擦你擦不到的地方。”  
“好吧。”Hannibal转过了身，让睡袍滑到胳膊处，露出了后背。   
Will拧开药膏挤一点在手上，手掌贴上了Hannibal的后背。  
“唔，真舒服。”Hannibal感叹道。  
“Hannibal，你再发出这种叫声我就不帮你擦了。” Will停住了手。  
“我说的是药膏很舒服，你是不是误会什么了，Will？”Hannibal弯着嘴角逗着Will。  
Will闭着嘴没有接话，他将视线落在Hannibal的后背专心的涂抹起来，但随即猛地觉醒了一件事：那光滑的后背上根本没有一点点受伤的痕迹。  
“你这个混蛋。”Will的手握成了拳头狠狠的给了Hannibal一下。  
Hannibal弯着嘴角转过身，身上半搭的睡袍飘一般的滑到了地上，他一把抱住Will向床上倒去，瞬间Will被死死的压在了他的身下。Hannibal一边压住他一边从枕下摸出了一副手铐，动作无比迅速利落的抬起他的一只手一下就铐在了床头。

“你要干什么? 快放开我，快放开我。”Will惊叫到。  
Hannibal从Will的身上离开，站在地上慢悠悠的说：“你太不听话了Will，所以得把你绑住，还有，为了防止你乱踢，我还得再绑住你的脚。”  
“你这个混蛋Hannibal，快放开我，我不会原谅你的。”  
Hannibal毫不理会Will的叫喊，他从床头柜里拿出了几条又宽又长的丝带，不顾Will奋力的挣扎，强行将他的脚分开紧紧固定在了床尾，然后又走到床头将手铐替换成了丝带，把他的两手也分开绑好。  
弄好后，Hannibal以欣赏的眼光看着被完全固定在了床上的Will：“很好，现在我们终于可以好好的坦诚的交流一番了，我亲爱的Will。”  
“快把我松开，我警告你，Hannibal！” Will晃动四肢企图挣脱开，奈何Hannibal绑的十分牢固。  
“你知道我是不会把你解开的，至少现在不会，因为你的态度，Will。也许等我们坦诚的交流一会后，我会松开你的脚，或者手，甚至全部都松开，这取决于你的态度。”说着Hannibal上床跨坐在了Will的腿上，他慢慢解开Will睡袍的带子，撩开衣襟让Will赤裸的身体呈现了出来，  
“吃饭的时候，我一直在想着这睡袍里面的样子，你有没有同样想着我呢？”Hannibal的双手仿佛给Will做Massage一般，从上至下开始抚摸Will的身体，那慢悠悠的动作里透着一种难言的色情。  
“不要碰我，Hannibal。”Will几乎要哭了，他感受到了Hannibal已经勃起的阴茎正贴着他的大腿，而让他快哭出来的是，他自己的也硬了，这反应既抗拒不了也隐藏不了。  
“瞧瞧Will，你的身体多么坦率的表达着对我的喜爱，仅仅抚摸了一下，它都硬成了这个样子。”Hannibal挑逗的轻抚了一下Will那挺立起来的阴茎。  
“我恨你，我恨你，Hannibal。” Will的声音带着哭腔。  
“真的吗？为什么我总觉得你在说反话呢？”Hannibal把身体往前挪了挪，让两人的下体贴在了一起，他轻轻的摆动起腰部，一边用自己的阴茎摩擦Will的，一边看着他说道：“你知道我唯一不喜欢你哪点吗？Will，就是你总是口不对心，明明很想要偏要说不要，明明很喜欢偏要说是恨。”  
“停下，Hannibal，不要这样…”  
“是时候纠正一下你这个口不对心的毛病了，Will。” 说着Hannibal一边持续两人下体间的揉磨，一边俯下身紧紧吸住了Will的乳头，肆意玩弄了一会后，他伸出一只手握住Will那已经被挑逗的硬邦邦的阴茎撸动起来…  
“不要，求你，停下，啊 啊啊……” Will毫无办法的看着自己的阴茎在Hannibal手中被瞬间引爆，“我恨你，Hannibal，我恨你…”高潮的快感让Will的身体抖动着。

“你的精液并不很多，Will，是不是这些天一边想我一边摸自己了，嗯？”Hannibal抬起身微笑的看着Will。  
“没有，我才没有…”Will涨红了脸。  
“这没有什么可害羞的，我的Will，这并不羞耻。”  
“我没有！”Will气恼的叫到。  
“说说总共摸了自己多少次，嗯？”Hannibal从脖子开始慢慢亲吻吸吮起Will来。  
“你放了我吧，Hannibal。”  
“不是现在，Will。”Hannibal不紧不慢的继续着，“得你表现良好才可以。”  
“你到底要我怎么样？”  
“承认自己最真实的需求，Will，我只要你做到这个。” Hannibal的嘴唇带着灼热的气息逗弄着Will的耳朵，Will软得想团成了团。  
Hannibal的唇舌向下游走，慢慢的吸吮着Will的身体，毫不介意的舔掉了刚刚喷射而出的精液，最后他的嘴唇停在了Will的下身，仿佛要将那里吃掉一般，一口一口慢慢品尝着除了阴茎外的每一寸肌肤。当Hannibal的嘴巴含住Will睾丸吸吮的时候，Will那早已重新挺立的阴茎又有了一种即将喷射的感觉，Hannibal感受到这种悸动立即中断了所有的爱抚，他抬起身下床打开床头柜，从里面拿出一样东西还有几只润滑油重新回到了床上。  
“你要干什么Hannibal？”  
“只是一个Cock Ring而已，Will，放松。”Hannibal将它套在Will阴茎的根部，“这会延迟射精的时间。”  
“别再折磨我了。”  
“你确定把这叫做折磨吗，我亲爱的Will？”Hannibal继续刚才的爱抚，这次没有避开那战栗的阴茎，“现在我们可以好好的玩耍了。”说着张嘴裹住那阴茎吸吮起来。  
“啊…”Will感觉全身的血液仿佛都涌向了下体，随着Hannibal持续的吸吮，恍惚的产生了下体就要爆裂的幻觉。  
“停下来，求你，不要继续了，不要 不要…”Will无意识的呼喊着，全身的肌肉都处于了紧绷的状态。

Hannibal终于停住嘴巴，他离开Will的下体，贴身上前一下子吸住了Will的嘴巴：“还没有好好的亲下这张小嘴呢” 说着舌头撬开Will的嘴灵活的钻了进去… 逐渐的Will被这唇舌吸舔的气喘吁吁起来，如同以往的每一次一样，他无法自拔的迷醉在了Hannibal独有的、无比淫靡的吻中。  
Will的激情被一点点撩拨了出来，他开始忘情的回应着Hannibal，两人的舌头紧紧交缠着，嘴唇胶合的程度就像融进了对方。  
“哦，Will，我多么想念你。”Hannibal拥紧Will，“说你想我，Will。”  
“我想你，我疯狂的想你。”Will的眼角渗出了泪。  
Hannibal轻轻的吮掉它们：“你终于说出来了。”  
他一边慢慢舔着Will的嘴唇，一边说，“这值得表扬，所以，我应该松开你的脚了。”  
说着他放开Will的嘴巴，抬起身一只只解开了那绑着Will脚的丝带，他轻轻抚摸着Will的腿并抬起一只在上面慢慢的印上一串吻，然后是另一只，在这缓慢动作的过程中，他的目光始终和Will的目光交缠着，Will那心醉神迷的眼神让他十分的满意。

然后他的嘴唇沿着Will的大腿内侧一路吮吸到了阴茎，Will的腿被放下，Hannibal重新含住他的阴茎吮吸起来，Will随着那嘴部动作发出了甜美的哼叫，两条修长的腿不由自主的攀上了Hannibal的肩头。

玩弄了一阵，Hannibal停住嘴巴，拿过一管润滑油挤出一些在手上，一边缓慢揉弄Will两腿间的秘肉，一边将两只手指缓缓的插了进去，Will下身的肌肉即时绷紧。  
“放松Will，放松。”  
“太刺激…” Will呻吟着。  
Hannibal的手指开始慢慢的在秘肉的包裹中抽动起来，Will变成了一只随波荡漾着的小船，他颤微微的哼叫着，Hannibal低下头吞入他的阴茎，以无比淫靡的方式缓慢的吮吸着…  
“啊，啊 ，让我射吧…求你，啊….” Will哭泣了。  
Hannibal的嘴巴放开了那充血肿胀的阴茎，他抬起身，一边看着Will的脸，一边在那已经被插得湿漉漉的秘肉里又多加了两根手指进去，“啊…” Will激烈的哭喊了出来，下身在Hannibal的抽插动作中起伏荡漾着，他的两条腿紧紧绷直在了Hannibal的肩头。  
“告诉我你有多想我，Will。”Hannibal一边持续充满技巧的动作，一边盯住Will被快感折磨的快要扭曲的脸，“要毫无保留的说出来。”  
“啊，啊…我每天都在想你，想你想到睡不着，想你想到疯狂，我的脑子里想的全部都是你，即使睡着了，也全是你…为了不想你我只能把自己灌醉，啊…”  
“有没有想着我摸自己？”Hannibal的手指在那充溢汁水的秘肉中巧妙的搅动着。  
“呜… 有…啊”  
“摸了几次？”  
“呜…不记得了…呜…有时候一天会摸好几次…”  
“非常好，瞧瞧 Will，说出这些并没有什么可害羞的。”Hannibal满意的弯着嘴角，轻轻拿下了Will阴茎上的Cock Ring ，“现在，射出来，Will。”Hannibal盯着那涨红汗湿的脸加快了手部的动作，得到解放的Will被下身汹涌的快感席卷，瞬间无比猛烈的喷射了出来。

强烈的高潮使得Will头晕眼花，他瘫软在床， 双腿从Hannibal的肩头软软滑落。

Hannibal将手指从那痉挛着秘肉中慢慢抽出，他一边拿纸巾擦掉手指上的体液一边看着Will道：“我很满意你的坦诚，Will，所以现在你将重获自由。”说着伸手慢慢解开了Will手腕上的丝带，他将用过的纸巾扔在床头柜上，然后俯下身张开怀抱轻轻的拥住Will。

Will抬起胳膊回抱住Hannibal，两人深深相拥着，感受着彼此毫不掩饰的深情。

Hannibal轻轻在Will耳边说着情话，告诉他自己有多么想念他，两人的嘴唇再度胶合在了一起，温柔的亲吻着彼此。

Will伸手向下握住了Hannibal挺立的阴茎。

“想它吗？”Hannibal轻轻问。

“是的。”Will翻转身体让Hannibal躺在床上，起身从脖子一路吻向Hannibal的下身，然后一边握住Hannibal粗大阴茎的根部一边张嘴尽可能深的将它裹进了喉中。

“哦，Will。”Hannibal的手指缠绕上Will的卷发。

Will以无比的柔情吸吮着那坚硬的阴茎，希望Hannibal能在他的嘴中高潮，而Hannibal也十分配合，没过多久就放任自己随着Will的吸吮喷射了出来。

Hannibal直直的注视着将自己射出的精液慢慢吞下的Will，忽然抬身一把把他拉到了身前，盯着他的眼睛，轻轻道：“Will，我要你现在摸自己，就像你之前想我的时候一样。”

“不，不要，Hannibal。”Will涨红了脸，避开眼睛。

Hannibal伸出一只手轻轻擦掉他嘴边的精液，捏住他的下巴让他看着自己，“没有什么好害羞的，我亲爱的Will，你的身体，它非常的美，我想看你抚摸它，让它像花一样的绽放。”说着给了Will一个湿漉漉的吻。

“好，好吧”被吻到呻吟的Will嗫嚅着说。

Hannibal松开Will的嘴巴。

脸颊仍然涨红的Will向后退开一点距离，慢慢脱掉了挂在胳膊上的睡袍，  
Hannibal坐直了身体靠在床头，火辣辣的盯着Will…  
Will闭上了眼睛，开始回想那些疯狂想念Hannibal的夜晚…仿佛又回到了自己那张孤单的床上，他低喊着Hannibal的名字开始抚摸自己的下体，那已经射过两次的阴茎渐渐又挺立了起来，Will握住它倒在了床上，向后仰着头，一边低声呼喊着‘Hannibal操我，操我…’一边开始撸动自己，他呻吟着，低喊着，挺动着下身，濒死一般大口的喘着气……如同以往每次抚摸自己一样，他的身体涌出了对Hannibal疯狂的渴望…

“啊，啊…”Will在这无比强烈的渴望中无力的呻吟着。

忽然他感到自己的双腿被粗暴的拉扯了开来，睁开迷茫的眼睛他看到了Hannibal，Hannibal的眼睛闪着野兽之瞳般的光芒，凶悍而狂野，不及Will反应，Hannibal已经握着胀硬的阴茎一下捅进了他的秘肉之中，“噢…”Will发出长长的叹息般的呻吟，双腿之间被贯穿的秘肉仿佛等了很久一般，迅即将Hannibal的阴茎吸入深处紧紧的裹了起来。  
但Hannibal毫不停留，他箍住Will的下体仿佛要刺穿它一般无比猛烈的抽插了起来，狂暴的动作令Will叫不成声，他那被完全箍住的下体毫无反抗之力的承受着Hannibal猛烈反复的抽插，恍惚中Will觉得自己就要被那坚硬粗大的阴茎穿透了，然后他变成了一件柔软的可以随意扭曲的东西，他的双腿被按到了脸上，那被狠狠操弄的秘肉献祭一般突出在了身体的最边缘，Hannibal紧紧按住他被折叠的下身，挺直了身体，大起大落的重重贯穿着秘肉，Will迸出了泪水，无法承受的拼力哭喊出来：“Too much…too much …Hannibal , please …”终于Hannibal慢下了速度，他俯身用手捧住Will的脸吸住了他的双唇，深埋秘肉的阴茎转为缓慢的抽插。  
“呜…”Will的呻吟从鼻腔溢出，Hannibal用舌头一点一点舐掉了他的泪水： “是不是比摸自己更刺激Will？”  
“Hannibal，你就像一只野兽…”  
“Sorry, baby… 我太兴奋了。” Hannibal坚硬的阴茎淫靡的在Will的秘肉中动作着，Will的阴茎随着那动作开始一波波涌出了液体…  
“啊，啊 …融化了。”Will轻声呼喊着。  
“喜欢自己摸还是喜欢被我插？”Hannibal满意的看着Will被自己捅一下就涌出一股体液。  
“喜欢被你插，啊…啊…”Will沉醉的低声呼喊着。

……

“Baby，叫我的名字。”  
“Hannibal…Hannibal…Hannibal…Hannibal……” Will的下身已经被Hannibal做到发麻了。  
“说你爱我。”  
“我爱你…Hannibal，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……” Will的秘肉被完全的操开体液失禁般一股股喷涌了出来。

Hannibal满意的看着Will那失神的眼睛，两人下体交合处仿佛连在了一起，阴茎的动作因秘肉中过多的体液发出呱唧呱唧的水声，当Hannibal故意放慢速度时又出现仿佛在沼泽里跋涉一般的咕唧声。

“啊 受不了了，受不了了，停下，求你…”Will气若游丝的哀求着。

Hannibal吸吮着他的嘴唇：“Baby马上就好，再忍耐一分钟。” 说着Hannibal开始加快速度，他捧住Will的下体，阴茎在那不断痉挛的秘肉中进行最后的冲刺，“啊…在Will昏迷前最后的哀鸣中，Hannibal终于射了出来。

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Will睡了自分手以来唯一的一个好觉，沉沉的，毫无中断的。

快醒来的时候，一个彩色的无比清晰的梦映入了他的脑海，他看到湛蓝如洗的晴空，看到波光粼粼的碧绿河水，看到自己和Hannibal坐在草地上一边野餐一边开怀说笑着，他真切的闻到了青草和枙子的馨香，真切的感受到了洋溢全身的幸福感…当他看向远处的时候，他看到了Abigail，她穿着白色的衣裙，正笑着向他们挥手。

“Abigail” Will呼唤着Abigail的名字睁开了眼睛。

“Babe，你醒了？” Hannibal俯身过来。

“Hannibal”Will看着他怅然若失的说：“我做了一个很美很美的梦，仿佛在天堂一样，那里有你，还有Abigail，我们在一个美丽的河边野餐。”

Hannibal若有所思的听完问道：“感觉幸福吗？”

“是的，可是醒了。” Will要抓住什么似的握住了Hannibal的一只手，Hannibal温柔的回握住他。

“你也刚醒？”

“早就醒了，还做完了很多事。”Hannibal拿过床头柜上的水杯 ：“ 起来喝点水，你睡了很久，快脱水了。”

“几点了？”

“下午一点多。”

“天，我竟然睡了这么长时间。”

“是的，像个Baby。”Hannibal微笑。

Will坐起身将那一大杯水一饮而尽， 干涸的嘴唇和嗓子得到了滋润， 他将杯子还给Hannibal。

“现在想吃东西吗？”Hannibal问。

“嗯。”

“我把饭端过来。”

“我起床吃吧。”Will欲起身。

Hannibal轻轻按住他：“没事，吃完再起来。”

 

Hannibal端来了一只小餐桌放在床上，上面摆着各色精致的食物。

“太丰盛了，谢谢。” Will看得出这一餐Hannibal花了很多心思。

“专为你做的营养餐， 你需要补一补了，都快营养不良了。” Hannibal俯身亲了下Will的额头，“快吃吧。” 说完在床边的椅子上坐了下来。

“你吃了？” Will大口吃了起来。

“是的。”Hannibal将腿搭在床上，用脚趾有一搭没一搭的轻轻摩挲着Will的脚，Will报以相同的动作，两人冲彼此微笑着。

“我安排清洁公司的人，把你的房子收拾干净了，还有你的狗，会有人定时去喂食，不用担心。”

“谢谢，可Hannibal，”Will咽下食物咕哝道，“ 有时候我真是分不清你是让我的生活更混乱了，还是更有序了。”

“鉴于你和我在一起时神采飞扬，离开我却吃不好睡不着，答案不是显而易见吗？”Hannibal弯着嘴角回道。

“那么你呢，吃得下睡得着？”

“吃的食不知味，睡的辗转反侧。”

“难得，还以为你是没有烦恼的开心果呢。”

“还不是拜你所赐。”

Will踢了一下Hannibal的脚丫，Hannibal微笑着。

Will看Hannibal仍然穿着睡衣，头发也散着，“今天没有病人？”

“已经通知他们预约全部推后一星期了。”

“为什么？”

Hannibal慢悠悠的答道： “因为他们的心理医生要在接下来的日子，好好的陪伴下他的Boyfriend。 ”

Will睁大了眼睛 ‘Boyfriend’？？ 随即才恍悟了过来，这个‘Boyfriend’指的就是他自己。

Hannibal弯着嘴角将Will的反应收在眼里，他知道他的小猫鼬敏感、多思，一直不自信于在他心中的地位，而令人遗憾的Margot事件更加深了这种不自信。当然这不能怪他，自己之前确实一心直奔目的而无所顾忌，好在现在弥补也并不迟。

“你是认真的？”Will看着Hannibal。

“哦Will。”

“接下来一星期每天都只陪我一个人？”

“每一分每一秒。”

Will没有说话，沉默了一会他戳着盘子里剩余的食物问道：“我可以问你件事吗，Hannibal？”

“任何。”

“你以前有过Boyfriend或Girlfriend吗？”

“从没有。” （注* ）

“那么，对你来说，我真的是特别的一个？”

“就像我说过的，你是独一无二的。”

“是吗？”Will放下刀叉将目光落在床上的某一点，“可是很多时候，你对待我的方式，让我觉得自己只是一只被操纵的木偶，和其他人并没有区别。”

“哦Babe，” Hannibal起身将小餐桌拿到别的地方放下，然后上床搂住Will抬起他的下巴让他看着自己：“ 很遗憾之前的事让你产生了这种误解。”

Will沉默不语，Hannibal亲了一下他的嘴唇：“没有人能和你相比，我会消除这个误解的。这次分离让我们都明白了彼此的重要 Babe， stay with me.”

“我还能去哪呢？”

“以后的日子，我会让你心满意足的。”

‘以后的日子？’ 闻言Will垂下了眼帘，他的心因为这几个字忽地隐隐作痛起来，Hannibal在对他说以后的日子，还许诺会好好待他，而他们现在看起来真像是一对普通情侣：分手后又重新和好、承认身份、开始谈到以后，可，现实是残酷的，他们永远都不会是普通情侣，他们一个是食人魔，一个是就在昨天还下定了决心要抓捕他的FBI特别探员, 他们永远都没有什么‘以后的日子’，他们没有明天没有未来，他们是不该相爱的两个人。

Will的脸色苍白了起来，他感到自己的身体开始乏力虚弱，就像是一个刚刚退了高烧的病人。

“怎么了，Will？”。Hannibal观察着Will情绪的变化。

“这一切太像梦境了。”Will怅然的说。

“梦境有助我们面对梦醒后的现实。”

Will忽然抬起眼睛深深的看着Hannibal，然后轻声说道：“Hannibal, 现在想想，之前和你发脾气的行为，真是十分幼稚。”

“为什么这么说？”

Will握住他的一只手，仿佛在对着那只手倾诉一般：“昨晚，你让我对你说‘我爱你’。”

“是的。”。

“那是真的，我真的爱你。你说的没错，我最大的毛病是常常羞于承认自己最真实的感情。但现在我不会了，我要把自己对你的感情全表达出来。我爱你，Hannibal，如果说以前我对这感情不能清晰定义，那么现在我可以无比肯定的说，我真的爱你。”Will的眼泪开始大颗大颗的滚落。

Hannibal紧紧把Will搂在怀中：“哦，Babe,Babe… ” Hannibal低喃着，却没有回报以同样的‘我爱你’三个字。

Will伏在Hannibal的肩头泣不成声，对此刻的他来说，Hannibal说不说‘我爱你’并不重要，即使说了也只是让他更加难过而已。 一切都已经无比清晰，什么玩具、提线木偶、被培育的幼虫，亦或是Boyfriend，不管他对Hannibal来说算是什么，都不重要了，重要的只是他知道自己爱Hannibal，已经足够。如果说以前的他，因为抗拒或者看不清或者其它的什么原因， 不能定义自己对Hannibal的感情，那么昨天在进入Mason猪舍的那一刹那，他以为被吊着的Hannibal已经死去的那一刹那，他感受到的揪心裂肺的痛，已足以清晰的让他明白了这早已在他心里偷偷扎了根的爱。 而此刻，他再也不想，也没有必要再逃避它了， 他要明明白白的向Hannibal表达出自己的爱， Hannibal说的对，他太惯于压抑内心最真实的情感了。

“为什么你如此难过Will？爱我让你痛苦吗？” Hannibal拿过纸巾一边擦着他的眼泪一边问道。

“不，爱你让我幸福。”

“那么，不要哭了，我们应该快乐。”

Will慢慢止住了眼泪， 是的，自己不应该再哭泣，就算他们没有明天没有未来， 就算自己终将面对抓捕他的那一刻， 就算他们终将永远的分离，他也不能把他们仅剩的这点日子也变成悲伤的记忆，它应该是快乐的、幸福的，是将要珍藏进记忆宫殿里最美的最珍贵的影像，是支撑他在余下的流年中虚空里活下去的一只錨…

Will忍住胸口的窒痛， 擦干脸上的泪，对Hannibal绽开了一个微笑： “你说的对，我们应该快乐。而且，Hannibal…我想我们该多去做一些大多数情侣们会做的事。”

“比如？”

“去公园，看电影，一起购物…Whatever…只要我们一起去做。”

“当然，Babe，你想做什么我们就去做什么。”Hannibal的声音无比宠爱。

“我现在去洗澡，洗澡完我们就开始行动。”

“你的衣服已经洗好烘干了，不过，我希望等下我们先一起去购物， 你需要一些替换的衣服。”

“好的，我先去洗澡。”Will亲了一下Hannibal的脸颊，然后下床往浴室走去。

“晚上想吃什么？意大利菜好吗？” Hannibal一边开始动手换床单一边冲Will的背影问道。

“你决定吧。”

“那我们晚上就去‘Cinghiale’。” 

“‘Cinghiale’？它是意大利语吗？”

“对，和英语里野猪一个意思。”

“有趣的名字。”Will开始放水。

Hannibal将替换下的床单等物品送进一楼设备齐全的洗衣间开始干洗，然后去办公室找到‘Cinghiale’ 餐厅老板的名片，拨通电话预定了一张晚上七点的两人座位。

 

Will洗完穿好衣服出来时，Hannibal也已经收拾妥当了，他穿着一身剪裁完美的白色暗格三件套，搭配珠白的衬衫，咖啡色佩斯利领带，以及同样颜色的口袋方巾，一头暗金美发也一丝不苟的梳理整齐了，看起来既一如既往的优雅高贵，又多了一份闲适浪漫的欧洲风情。

“新做的衣服？”

“喜欢吗？”

“跟你走在一起，一定很多人认为我是你的司机。”Will自嘲的笑笑。

Hannibal一把把他揽在怀中说：“你是我的Babe，而我才是你的司机。”说着吸住他的嘴唇…

“再亲下去，就出不了门了…呜……”

Hannibal松开嘴，眯眼道：“我们出发吧。”

 

（注* 这里涉及到一个恋爱观问题，西人普遍共识是，只有承认对方是自己的恋人，才代表两人都真正进入到了认真的关系中，“爱”这个字更不会轻易出口。而约会，接吻，甚至性，不管进行了多少次、多久，只要不承认身份就都不代表什么。 这也是为什么剧中Alana虽然被拔叔（为了孤立Will）X了，却不会以他的女朋友自居。 在本文里，虽然拔叔和小猫鼬之间不同于普通人的恋爱，但亲口承认身份也依然标志着彼此关系更进了一步。）

 


	15. Chapter 15

Hannibal带Will来到了一间名叫'BURBERRY'的独立店铺，Will对品牌什么的向来没有概念，但进门的瞬间他还是判断出了：这里的衣服绝对不会便宜。 店员一看到Hannibal就熟络的过来招呼：“欢迎光临Dr.Lecter 。” 趁他们说话的空档，Will偷偷瞄了下手边一件开衫的标牌， 只见上面写着： BURBERRY zip front cashmere cardigan $795.00

Will不禁瞪大了眼睛， 一件开衫就要795美元？？ 自己活到现在就没有穿过一件超过70美元的开衫。

Hannibal走回Will身边：“看看喜欢哪些。”

“哪些？？ Hannibal，对我来说，这里衣服太贵了，不如我们去别的地方吧。”

“Babe,” Hannibal握住他的手，“请满足一下你Boyfriend想打扮你的心，我并不想改变你的喜好，只是希望你能满足下我的好奇心，作为报答，这由我付账，好吗？”说完毫不避讳的亲了Will一下。

从未在公共场合这样过的Will立即绯红了脸，他低下头说：“好吧。”

“来，我们去换衣间。”Hannibal拖着Will的手将他领进了一间全是镜子的换衣间，让他坐下，“既然是由我来打扮你，请让我来选衣服好吗？等着我。”说完就转身离开了。

被独自留在犹如镜子迷宫般房间的Will，忽然觉得无比的孤寂，仿佛外面的世界完全消失了，他被遗弃在了这个无人的镜子星球上。 他一边焦虑的等待着Hannibal回来，一边想着，如果不是因为这特殊的时期，他一定拒绝让Hannibal为他破费，可随即又想，Hannibal为他买衣服这件事，倒也是非常甜蜜的。

就在他胡思乱想间， 两名店员随Hannibal一起回来了，一名店员将手中托盘里的香槟放到桌子上，然后帮另一名店员将带来的所有衣物：一堆衬衫、毛衫、裤子、外套、西装、甚至还有两双皮鞋，都一一放好，随即都退了出去。

Hannibal懒洋洋的靠在沙发上，微笑道：“现在试给我看吧，Babe.”

在Hannibal的坚持下，Will将所有衣物全试了一遍，看得Hannibal连连发出赞叹之声：“Gorgeous！Babe你简直就像BURBERRY的专属Model。”

Will看着镜中焕然一新的自己也很是惊讶，‘原来自己打扮一下还不赖嘛，’他看着镜子微笑着想。

Hannibal选的衣服鞋子都非常合他的身，颜色款式也让Will很喜欢， Hannibal坚持要Will穿着新的衬衫、西装和皮鞋，因为等下去的餐厅需要着正装进场，Will只好从命了。两人走出试衣间后，Hannibal请店员将Will身上衣物的标牌摘掉，并将其余的衣服全部打包，还另加了一条围巾、一条皮带、半打袜子、半打内裤。

“太多了Hannibal。”Will轻声阻止道。

Hannibal握起他的手亲了一下说：“你忘了刚才答应我的？”Will只好不说话了。

付完账，Hannibal打开宾利的后备箱让店员将那一大堆袋子放到里面，然后两人在店员依依不舍的再见声中开车离开了。

“Hannibal，我不敢相信，你刚才竟然买了比我车子还贵的衣物给我。”Will为Hannibal一下为他花掉这么多钱感到不安，“我会还给你的，Hannibal，让你这么破费不好。”

“Will！”Hannibal口吻严肃的道，“你再这样说我可要生气了，我是你男朋友，我喜欢买什么就买什么给你，我只希望你能接受它。”

Will不满的闭上了嘴。

Hannibal抽出一只手握住Will柔声道：“Babe，给我机会表达我对你的心意，好吗？”

“好吧。” Will终于不再坚持了。

“这样才对。”Hannibal捏了一下Will的手，然后抽了回去专心开车。

“这个周末陪我去一次纽约好吗Babe？”

“去纽约？”

“是的，周末有一场我很感兴趣的歌剧在那演出，希望你能陪我一起去。”

“当然可以。”

“很好。”

“Hannibal，你刚才在店里亲我，不怕别人看到吗？”

“当 然 不，你呢。”

“嗯，我也不。”Will嘴巴笑的弯弯的。

 

离晚餐预定的时间还有差不多1个小时，Hannibal将车停在餐馆附近一处静僻的地方后这样告诉Will。

“那我们怎么消磨这段时间呢？不如……”

“不如我们就在车里消磨吧。”Hannibal弯着嘴角揽过Will的脖颈吻住了他的双唇。

“Babe刚才在试衣间我就想干你了。”

“唔…” 

……

 

“上后座去。”

“嗯”

……

 

“衣服会皱的，Hannibal。”

“那就脱下来。”

……

 

“Babe以前每次开车载你，我都想过把你按在这里好好的干你一番。”

“唔… Hannibal，你的脑子里是不是总想着这些事”

“看到你就忍不住.”

“（呻吟声）”

……

 

“（呻吟声）告诉我，第一次想和我做是什么时候？Hannibal，（呻吟声）”

“第一次？ 嗯，应该是带早餐给你吃的那个早晨。”

“啊？？那时候，我们，（呻吟声）才第二次见面（呻吟声）”

“开门的时候还没有完全醒吧？睡眼醒松只穿着紧身衣和短裤，看起来很性感，再加上你说的那句…”

“什么？（呻吟声）”

“那句'我不觉得你有趣'，那一刻我就想把你的短裤扒下来按在桌子上，一直干到你觉得我有趣为止。”

“上帝（呻吟声）你是认真的吗？Hannibal（呻吟声）”

“为什么当时会说出那样一句话，嗯？”

“（呻吟声）因为，那时候我以为你只是（呻吟声）那种普通的又自以为是的心理医生（呻吟声）”

“现在觉得我有趣吗？”

“（呻吟声）全世界最有趣的（呻吟声）”

“这还差不多。”

……

 

“Babe，告诉我， 你什么时候开始对我有了性幻想？”。

“What？（呻吟声）你这么肯定（呻吟声）我会对你（呻吟声）有性幻想？（呻吟声）”

“当然，你男朋友英俊潇洒，没有才怪。”

“（呻吟声）应该是第一次梦游那天早上（呻吟声）很早去了你家（呻吟声）你穿着睡衣，头发软软的样子（呻吟声） 让我想到床、想到你赤裸的身体、想到和你拥抱的感觉（呻吟声）”

 ……

 

“Hannibal，我有病的那段时期，记忆断片的时候，你有没有，嗯…碰过我？”

“当然没有 ，没碰过，我亲过你的嘴唇，亲过你的身体，还用手用嘴把你做到好多次射出来。”

“啊！上帝啊，你这个色魔，我早该知道是这样。那时我有觉察自己的身体很异样，可是不知道为什么。”

“现在你知道了，Babe” 

……

 

“哦，Babe，你真是太紧了。”

“我不信你车里没有放润滑油。”

“真是越来越了解我了。” 

……

 

 “现在好了。”

“（呻吟声）” 

……

 

 “（呻吟声）Hannibal，每次我们做爱（呻吟声）我就觉得我变成了你的那架特雷门琴（呻吟声）或者羽管键琴或者什么别的（呻吟声） 你演奏过的乐器”

“Babe，你的呻吟比它们任何一个都动听。”

 ……

 

“和你做爱的快感（呻吟声）太可怕了 太可怕了（呻吟声）Hannibal， 就像染上了毒瘾（呻吟声）欲罢不能（呻吟声）”

“那我就不断的给你提供这毒品。”

“为什么（呻吟声）你这么厉害（呻吟声）Hannibal（呻吟声）”

“因为你男朋友天赋异禀。”

 ……

 

“Babe，最喜欢哪次我们做爱？”

“（呻吟声）都喜欢（呻吟声）”

“最喜欢的呢？”

“（呻吟声）每一次都（呻吟声）是最喜欢（呻吟声）”

“好吧，我知道你说的是真的。”

……

 

“Babe，我们整整分开了15天，这些日子都得补回来，不，作为对你的惩罚得双倍补回来…”

“怎么补（呻吟声）”

“你会知道的。”

“（呻吟声）你要做（呻吟声）什么（呻吟声）”

“…"

 ……

 

“Hannibal，（呻吟声）”

“Babe， 你的身体就像你的神经一样纤细敏感，蕴藏着无数的可能和惊喜。”

“天哪，（呻吟声）”

……

 

（呻吟声）（呻吟声）（呻吟声）  
（呻吟声）（呻吟声）（呻吟声）  
（呻吟声）（呻吟声）（呻吟声）

……

 

“啊，快7点了，时间过得真快，先饶了你，回家再继续。”

“（呻吟声） 我已经，没有力气，（呻吟声）吃饭了。”

“那我喂你，Babe。”

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

“来，再吃一块…"Hannibal真的在餐馆里喂Will吃东西，Will的椅子被他从对面搬到侧边，他们离得很近，此刻他正叉起第二块Cheese小牛肉送进Will的嘴里，毫不介意有没有人侧目。

“我自己来，Hannibal。 ”Will不好意思了，脸上飞上了红晕。

Hannibal翘起嘴角，他真是喜欢看小猫鼬羞涩的样子，那不安的怯怯神情，颤动如蝴蝶翅膀的睫毛，说话时微微撅起的嘴唇，对他来说全都性感的要命。

“Babe, 意大利菜合你的口味吗？”

“还好，你知道我对吃的并不挑剔。”

“以前去过意大利吗？”

“没有，其实我连美国都没有出过。”

“那以后我们一起去，我很喜欢佛罗伦萨，很怀念在那曾渡过的时光。”

“你在那待过？”

“是的，少年时期我在法国生活，假期的时候我会到欧洲其它的国家旅行，其中最喜欢的就是意大利的佛罗伦萨。”

这是Will第一次听Hannibal讲起他年少的经历，不禁道：“多给我讲讲你小时候吧,Hannibal。”

“你想听什么？”

“所有你想告诉我的。”

“我想告诉你全部，可是有些回忆不是那么愉快的，所以让我们慢慢来吧。”Hannibal呷了一口杯中的2004年份Ceretto Bricco Rocche, Barolo 。

放下酒杯他慢慢说道：“ 我曾经告诉你，我很小的时候就成了孤儿。”

“是的。”

“但在成为孤儿之前，我非常的幸福。 我出生在欧洲，一个很小的国家立陶宛，父亲是世袭的伯爵，爵位可以追溯到10世纪，母亲则出身于意大利子爵家庭，所以我也是半个意大利人。我和父母以及妹妹居住在家族世袭的Lecter城堡里，那是一个很美的城堡，里面装饰着很多祖传的艺术品。是不是听起来犹如童话一样？” Hannibal的眼神十分怅然，他接着道， “那时我还有一个家庭教师，他叫雅科夫，是他教会了我如何建造记忆宫殿，他是我的启蒙老师。” 停了一会，Hannibal淡淡的说：“后来发生了一些不幸的事情，原谅我略过这一部分，我成为了孤儿。”

一直静静聆听的Will伸手握住了Hannibal的手。

Hannibal回握住他，接着说：“十六岁那一年我被生活在法国的叔叔收养，他是一位知名的画家，而我的婶婶是一位日本人，她让我爱上了东方的文化。后来我考上了巴黎圣马利医学院，又得到霍普金斯医院做实习医生的机会，于是我来到了美国，来到了巴尔地摩，一直到现在。” Hannibal重新端起酒杯慢慢啜饮起来。

“很抱歉让你想起了不愉快的事。” Will由衷的为Hannibal早早就经历丧失幸福丧失所有家人的痛感到难过，虽然Hannibal没有具体说是因为什么， 但Will知道那必定是一些不堪回首的，甚至是可怕的事。而Hannibal直到16岁才被叔叔收养，那么在那之前，以孤儿身份存活在世间的幼小的Hannibal，又经历过一些什么呢？ 究竟是什么样的经历，让这个出生在幸福家庭的贵族小孩最终成长为了一个食人魔？Hannibal的优雅与高贵来自于他的贵族出身，他的博学和才能来自于他的智慧和天赋，那么他魔性的那一面，是否来自于那些经历？

Will仿佛看到了一个幼小的身影，孤单、恐惧、无措、绝望，最后崩溃…Will的心疼了起来，他真想抱一抱安慰一下那个小小的孤单的失去了所有家人的Hannibal。

“真遗憾我不能去到你失去亲人的那一年，好好的保护你。”

“等宇宙收缩，时光倒流，破碎的一切也许将会变回完整。”Hannibal伤感的微笑了一下。

“我第一次感到我们认识的是如此之晚。”

“你是命运给我的礼物，这份礼物永远不晚。毁灭与创造充斥着人类的命运，你是我命运里属于创造的那一部分。”Hannibal举起酒杯，“所以，为我能认识你，干杯吧。”

“也为了我能认识你，Hannibal。”

放下酒杯后，两人深深对望着，随后嘴唇不由自主的贴上了彼此无所顾忌的接着吻…

“我们回家吧。”Will低低对Hannibal说。

“好。”

 

一路上谁都没有说话，Hannibal以能够的最快速度将车开回了家。从车库往屋内走的路上，两人终于爆发，仿佛两只搏斗的野兽，吞噬般互相激吻着，要把对方揉进体内一般紧紧相拥着，衣服在激烈的呻吟中被扯开，彼此发热的胸膛裸露了出来，Will的裤子被利落的除去，Hannibal有力的托举起他，把他钉在墙和自己之间，坚硬如铁棒的巨物顺利插入那之前已被干到绵软的秘肉之中，Hannibal一边咬住Will的脖颈，一边猛烈的抽插起来，强烈到犹如疼痛的快感迅速在Will的阴部爆开，随着Hannibal持续的充满力度的挺动，两人交合处开始黏得一塌糊涂，Will的肠液前列腺液随着阴茎一下接一下的进出滴落到了地上…

“哦上帝，哦，哦…”在Hannibal强烈的反复抽插中Will颤抖着激射了出来。

Hannibal停住却没有拔出阴茎，让它插在Will的秘肉之中抱着他一直走到二楼的主卧…

Will被轻轻的放在床上，Hannibal依然坚硬的阴茎重新开始在秘肉中动作起来，Will将双腿尽力张开，让阴茎进入更深，Hannibal托起他的腰，淫靡的水声自两人下体拍击处传出，响亮的和着Will的呻吟回荡在静谧的卧室中…

………

欲仙欲死的前列腺高潮没有止境般的持续着，一波接着一波，Will感觉自己的下身又要失控了，这是Hannibal射过一次后的第二轮进攻，比之前还要持久…“ 呜…太强烈，慢一点…呜…”

Hannibal闻声停住激烈抽送的阴茎，将它尽根深深埋进已经被做到松弛开来的秘肉之中，紧紧顶住那完全湿透的下体无比淫靡的揉磨起来… “啊…”Will发出颤抖失控的叫声，下身整个腔体都因为这粗硬巨物的搅动而痉挛了，一大股热流涌了出来…

Hannibal捧住他的脸，吸吮他的嘴唇，在他耳边喃喃低语着：“Tesoro…ti amo…ti amo…ti amo…” （意大利语: 宝贝，我爱你）他的一只手滑到下面抬起Will的下身，阴茎又开始猛烈的抽插起来，那充溢Will痉挛腔体的热流随着阴茎的出入不断洩了出来，Will已经叫不出声，Hannibal知道他承受不了了，于是继续抽送一会后放任自己射了出来…

……

天朦朦亮的时候，Will被一阵厉喊惊醒，是Hannibal，他明显被梦魇缠身了，在咒骂一般的厉喊过后，他开始用一种无比痛苦的语调呼喊着一个名字：Mischa… Mischa…”Will记得Hannibal说过，那是他很早就已死去的妹妹。 Will搂住Hannibal在他耳边轻轻唤道： “我在这，快醒来，你没事了，没事了…” 这是他第一次看到被噩梦困住的Hannibal，在他看来，这时的Hannibal就是那个他想要去保护的小小的恐惧的孩童…

 


	17. Chapter 17

第二天起床后，Hannibal和Will谁都没有说起那个噩梦，Will是不打算再唤起Hannibal不愉快的记忆了，而Hannibal也看不出任何情绪波动的如常按时起床、梳洗、做早餐，和Will一起吃饭。

看着Hannibal一如平常的样子，Will知道凌晨那个被噩梦缠绕的Hannibal，是他自己也不愿意面对的。而在漫长的孤独的一个人的生活中，Hannibal更是早已学会了如何处理自己的脆弱，确切的说，是处理自己所有的一切。不管面临如何的境地，他从不需要也从没想过真正的诉之与人更不要说求助于人了，他完全没有这些概念。

在Hannibal展示人前的永远完美，永远镇定自若的伪装下，永远亲切温和的面具下，是一颗早已冰封的心，这颗心对外界没有任何希冀，并也因此空空荡荡几近荒芜，但它毫不介意。

而自己，虽然被Hannibal另眼相看，得以走进他打开的一扇门内一窥究竟，但也只是一扇门而已，自己并没有被授予开启其它大门的钥匙，更别说是心门了。

对此认识，Will倒也没有什么失望的感觉，他早已知道Hannibal就像一只独居的猛兽，他能主动去亲近一个人并愿意分享自己的地盘，已经异常难得了，他的一切都不是易摘的桃子。

 

但Hannibal永远是一个令人出乎意料的存在。

吃完饭后，Hannibal就做了一件令Will出乎意料的事。

他让Will跟随他到卧室，Will看着他从柜子深处取出了一个锁着的无比精致的古董匣子，当他打开匣子展示里面内容的时候，Will震动了。

那是属于Hannibal亲人的一些物品，包括一张他父母的结婚照、他亲自画的妹妹的画像，一只小小的手镯，以及一些珠宝。

Hannibal告诉Will，这是他能收集到的关于家人的全部东西了， 那张父母的合照是在叔叔家找到的，是仅存的一张。他没有Mischa的照片，所以只能凭记忆将她画出来，那只小小的手镯是Mischa贴身佩戴之物，而珠宝都是他母亲的遗物。

Will一样一样看着，那张合影已经年代久远，但是保存的十分良好，上面是一对年轻的气质非凡的璧人，穿着十分华美的结婚礼服，两个人都对着镜头微笑着，Will能感受到他们之间的幸福，而且看得出Hannibal更多遗传了爸爸冷峻硬朗的外表。 Mischa的画像是一张素描，细致的线条勾勒出一个灵动的有着胖胖的小胳膊小腿的孩童，一双乌黑的大眼睛里尽是天真和无邪，她在大笑着，Will仿佛听到银铃般的笑声从纸上倾泻而出。

“我希望这是我能记住的，Mischa的样子。”Hannibal轻声说。

Will放下画像握住了Hannibal的手：“我很感动你给我看了这些。”

然后，就在这样一个时刻，Hannibal对Will讲述了Mischa的死，讲述了他失去全部家人的经过。

Will红着眼圈静静听完， 尽管他早已预感会是一个悲伤甚至可怕的故事，但Hannibal的讲述还是超出了他的想象， 这样的经历只能用惨绝人寰去形容，别说是对一个儿童，就是对大人来说也是无法承受的。 Will紧紧搂住Hannibal：“ 我很难过你经历了这些，我很难过我没法去保护那时候的你， 我不知道如何安慰…但我相信他们现在都在一个美好的地方了。”

“是的，我相信世界上为Mischa留出了一个最美好的地方。”Hannibal轻轻说。

 

这一天他们哪儿也没有去，只是待在家中享受着彼此的陪伴…

两个人滔滔不绝的说了一整天的话，当然是在各种美食与饮品的陪伴下，他们事无巨细的向对方说起自己小时候的事，告诉对方求学时的经历，以及工作后的经历等等，私密而又细致的谈话让Will觉得他们的心前所未有的贴近，而这种贴近让他感到幸福、安宁和放松…

哦，当然，也不仅仅是谈话… 有时兴之所至，Will会要求Hannibal用羽管键琴为他弹上一曲，有时Hannibal会拉着Will在唱片的伴奏中相拥而舞，有时两人又一起拥坐在沙发上一边共品着一杯香浓的咖啡一边又展开一个崭新的话题…

当夜晚来临的时候，他们回到了床上，缓慢的爱抚着彼此，温柔的做爱一直到Will要求停下为止，在牵着Hannibal的手睡去的那一刹那，Will忽然想起了一句曾经看到过的话—— ‘有种相伴甚至比独处还静谧。’ 然后带着甜蜜的微笑，Will沉入了黑甜乡中，这一夜，Hannibal没有再做噩梦。

 


	18. Chapter 18

次日Will带着Hannibal一起去钓鱼了。

虽然初春时节天气依然寒冷，但Hannibal毫不犹豫的和Will一起套上了涉水靴深入到了河中。

飞钓一直都是Will最爱的也最擅长的户外运动，能和Hannibal一起做这件事让他非常开心，他细致的教Hannibal每一步，如何抛投、如何提线、如何溜鱼、如何收线等等，Hannibal学的当然也快，什么都是一点就通。

 

“甩线前的最后一件事，用你所珍爱之人的名字，命名你鱼钩上的饵。” 正式抛投前，Will这样对Hannibal说。

“为了什么？”

“如果那个人也爱你，根据迷信的说法，你就会钓到鱼。”

“那么，你取了什么名字。”

“Abigail”

“我知道你一直想教她钓鱼。”Hannibal深深的看着Will。

“是的。”Will眼神黯淡了一下。

Hannibal没有说话。

“你以谁命名？”Will问Hannibal。

“Mischa” Hannibal如是答道。

……

Will没有告诉Hannibal，他把第二只鱼饵命名为‘Hannibal’，而它钓上了一条罕见的近三斤重的彩虹鳟鱼。

Hannibal也没有告诉Will，他抛出的第二只饵叫‘Will’，它也钓上了一条两斤多的彩虹鳟鱼。

……

结束的时候清点彼此收获，反而是Hannibal这个生手钓到的鱼比Will多一些，Will毫不吝啬的夸奖了他这位又聪明又能干的男朋友， 当然换来了一串热吻。

离开时两人不约而同只带走了有特别意义的那两条鱼，其它的全放生了。

返回Hannibal家的时候，已经华灯初上，天空变成了深蓝色，在温暖灯火的点缀下显得深邃而又美丽， 看着身边的Hannibal，Will觉得从没有比这一刻更感觉到归家的甜蜜…

 

这晚的晚饭自然就是鱼了，Hannibal把它们做成了‘法式蓝鳟鱼’ 配蔬菜和鲜美的浓汤。

当然他们吃的都是对方钓上来的那条，彼此微笑着，含情脉脉，且暗自在心里甜蜜着。

“我觉得鳟鱼身上很有尼采的特质，在风雨飘摇的世界上漂泊游荡，最后成就了美味的鱼肉…飞钓是一种很美的钓鱼方式，仿佛优美的舞蹈，谢谢Babe,我今天非常开心.” Hannibal这样总结道。

而Will则带着伤感的幸福想，以后自己钓鱼的时候再也不会是独自一人了…

 

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

第二天即是周五——他们去纽约的日子。

巴尔的摩距离纽约并不远，开车也就三个多小时，但Hannibal当然不会开车去，他订了下午两点多的机票。

出发去机场前的时间两人是在床上消磨的，先是睡了个懒觉，然后做了些吃的拿到床上互相喂着一点点吃完，接着又做了一次爱，这才起床一起洗澡、更衣。

 

这次出行是两人第一次一起旅行， 虽然它只是一个短途的国内之旅，但也足以让Will兴奋了，Hannibal呢，也是一派轻松高兴的样子，Will发现Hannibal最近变化的很明显，以前他身上那股一直都有的紧绷劲儿不见了，取而代之的是一种十分柔软的光辉。

 

在巴尔的摩机场时，Will其实还是有一点点拘谨，并不和Hannibal太亲热，但上了飞机后，他整个人都放松了下来，主动与Hannibal十指相扣，还像小猫一般依偎在他身上，完全不介意有没有别人看到。飞机起飞的刹那，Will情不自禁的吐出了一口气，能离开巴尔的摩，即使是暂时的，也让他感觉到一种如释重负的轻松，而他的每一个反应当然全都落入了Hannibal的眼中。

 

一个多小时后飞机稳稳的停在了肯尼迪机场。

走下飞机的Will心情雀跃的像个孩童，而接下来的一切也都正如他希冀的一般轻松而惬意…

 

他们入住在东方文华酒店的大套房里，落地大窗尽览了中央公园全景和曼哈顿的天际线，Hannibal告诉Will他喜欢这里的视野以及食物， 并以‘ fantastic’称赞之。

他们去了中央公园散步…心情很好的Hannibal还很配合的吃了一点Will塞到他嘴里的热狗。

他们手牵着手在街上闲逛，时不时的互吻一下，买了Cheese蛋糕喂给对方。

晚饭Hannibal带Will去了别致的‘Chef's Table at Brooklyn Fare’，品尝二十道美味佳肴。

他们甚至还去了一家Gay酒吧，并且毫无悬疑的成为了最受瞩目的一对，Will看到一些人眼睛烁烁放光的盯着Hannibal，而Hannibal也看到了几个对Will虎视眈眈的人，当然，他们也只能看看而已… Hannibal用点唱机播了一首‘ My one and only love’拥着Will慢慢跳舞，随后两人饮了一杯酒就离开了，因为他们急着回酒店过二人世界…

 

他们的房间典雅静谧而纤尘不染，桌子上摆着的一大盆白色兰花散发着幽幽的清香，而床就在落地大窗的附近，灯没有被开启，只有纽约城璀璨的灯火映在持续激烈做爱的两个人眼中，像摇曳的星光，新的城市新的环境让Will发生了变化，这一夜他前所未有的开放，像一朵尽情盛开的花，而Hannibal也完全体会到了迷恋美少年伽倪墨得斯的宙斯的心情：真是恨不得在他身上精尽人亡呢！

 

星期六是去大都会歌剧院看歌剧的日子，昨晚几乎持续了一整夜的性爱让两个人起得很晚，他们慵懒的在房内吃过饭后，去楼下做了水疗，才更衣出发。

两人都穿着Dior Homme的黑色晚礼服，系黑色领结，帅气耀眼的令人侧目。

他们的位置在舞台左侧的包厢，这夜上演的是根据但丁诗集《新生》改编的新剧，第一次看歌剧的Will虽然不懂意大利语，但还是被那优美而伤感的歌声震撼的泫然欲滴了。

中场休息的时候，Hannibal为Will翻译了最后部分的歌词，‘它出自但丁《新生》里的第一首十四行诗：

夜的最初三小时已逝去

每颗星星都照耀着我们

我的爱情来得多么突然

至今想起仍震撼我心魂

我觉得爱神正酣畅，此刻他

手里捧着我的心

臂弯里 还睡着我轻纱笼罩的情人

他唤醒她

她颤抖着驯服的

从他手上吃下我燃烧的心

我望着爱神离开，满脸泪痕

 

“很美的诗。”Will轻轻感叹道。

“是的，非常美。”Hannibal喝了一口酒。

“你相信一见钟情吗?Hannibal”Will忽然问道。

“他因此而寝食难安，只有在见到他后才能平静? 是的，我相信。但他会看出他的苦境，而深深为他心痛吗？”

“我想是的。”Will答道。

 

晚上当他们在床上相拥的时候，Will问了Hannibal一个问题：“你想过吃了我吗？Hannibal”

Hannibal轻轻抚摸着Will的脸回答说：“只是刚认识的时候。”

“那么，以后会吗”

“绝不！”

“想过吃我哪个部位呢？心脏吗？还是大脑？”

“心脏。”

“你已经得到它了。”

“所以该吃别的地方.”

“哪里？”

“就是这里.”Hannibal笑着伸手一下握住了Will的阴茎。

“啊…”

“来，让我好好吃一吃。”Hannibal滑下身子一口将它含入了嘴中

“呜…” 随着Hannibal的吸吮，Will 的双腿不由紧紧缠上了他的肩头…

 


	19. Chapter 19

“阿克琉斯在哀悼帕特罗克勒斯的死，《伊利亚特》中每次提到他，帕特罗克勒斯总以善于共情著称。” Hannibal对俯身过来看他作画的Will如是介绍。

此时他们置身于巴尔的摩的家中，两人吃过了晚饭，正在小憩中。  
  
 “他装扮成阿克琉斯上了战场，穿着他的盔甲，为他战死在沙场。”  Will接道。阿克琉斯和帕特罗克勒斯的故事他大学时候读过，他知道帕特罗克勒斯是阿克琉斯的挚爱之人，知道他的死令阿克琉斯悲痛欲绝。阿克琉斯拒绝火化其遗体，坚持把尸身收入自己帐中，他搂住它不放手，持久的哭泣，全然不顾身边众人惊骇的反应，当年他看到这一段时也颇觉震动。  
  
 “他是这样做的。”Hannibal对画作的细节进行修整，“隐藏和暴露身份，是贯穿希腊史诗永恒的主题。”  
  
 “还有经得起战争考验的感情。”  
  
 “阿克琉斯巴不得全希腊人都死光，那样他就能和帕特罗克勒斯二人征服特洛伊了，” Hannibal停下画笔看着Will，“靠众神干涉才阻止了他们。”  
  
 Will起身离开桌子，他明了Hannibal的言下之意，但那只让他觉得难过。  
  
他的心情，自昨天和Hannibal返回巴尔的摩那刻起，已经处在低落和焦虑之中了。对他来说，巴尔的摩就像是美梦醒来后的冷酷现实，甜蜜的纽约之行衬托的它更加昏暗，他害怕想即将面对的一切，更害怕听到Hannibal关于两个人未来的谈论。  
  
而更让他难受的是，今天白天Jack把他叫到了FBI，下了最后的通牒。Jack说，似乎监察长对他们的诱捕计划已有所闻，所以必须赶在监察长采取行动前收网了。他不记得自己是如何从FBI回到Hannibal家的，只记得在重新见到Hannibal的刹那，他几乎要失控的扑上去紧紧抱住他。  
  
分崩离析已经迫在眉睫，Will觉得自己也快要崩溃了。  
  
他走向沙发，怕冷一般将身体蜷进里面，用胳膊抱住了自己。  
  
Hannibal看着他，放下画笔跟过去在他身边坐下：“现在的情况非同寻常，Babe, 有不同寻常的契机。”  
  
 “什么…的契机？”Will盯着地板。  
  
 “新生活。”  Hannibal伸出一只手抚上他的肩头。  
  
Will转过头看着Hannibal，轻声说： “这样长久不了，我们会被抓的。”  
  
“Jack迟早会怀疑Freddie Lounds是你杀的。”Hannibal提醒他已经没有退路了。  
  
 “是的。”Will点点头。  
  
“而他也会怀疑我。”Hannibal 开始摩挲Will的后颈，像在安抚一只小动物，“所以，是时候离开了，明天我们就开始收拾东西。”  
  
 “你早已经计划好了？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“我们去哪？”  
  
“意大利。”  
  
“哪一天动身？”  
  
“随时可以。”  
  
“那么去纽约并不是单纯的看歌剧，对吗？”  
  
Hannibal微笑了：“你总是如此冰雪聪明。”  
  
“你做了什么，Hannibal，在纽约？”  
  
“我们的新护照和离开的路线。”  
  
“以后我们就是国际通缉犯了。”  
  
“以你我的才智，我们不会被抓住的。” 说着Hannibal揽过Will，吻着他的嘴唇，“Babe, 以后的日子我们只会更轻松更快乐。”  
  
Will攀住Hannibal的脖颈，闭上了眼睛：“抱紧我，Hannibal，抱紧我。”  
  
Hannibal闻言将他的身体紧紧箍住贴在自己身上，那双臂的力度令Will不由哼出声来，Hannibal吻住他，这次是一个霸道又激情的湿吻。

 “唔，唔… ” Will情难自禁的呻吟起来，他总是无法抗拒Hannibal这样的吻，如同以往每一次，他迅速的硬了，Hannibal感觉到了，伸手拉开他的裤链。

“让我…来…” Will将嘴巴和Hannibal分开，气喘吁吁的说，“让我来，你躺下就好。”  
  
Hannibal依言松开手，温柔的看着Will，慢慢仰躺在沙发上。  
  
Will被他那难以言喻的曼妙动作给迷住了，着迷一般看着他，“很多时候，Hannibal，你优雅的像个王子…”Will轻声感叹着。  
  
“而你，是王子的王子。”Hannibal微笑。  
  
Will伸出一只手抚上他的脸庞，“My love”他的指尖饱蘸着爱意从Hannibal光洁的额头抚向暗金色的眉毛、深邃的眼睛，又从高挺秀美的鼻子滑向高高的却并不突兀的颧骨，最后停留在了弧度美得宛若爱神之弓的双唇上，他抚摸着那双唇，俯身印上一个吻，呢喃着：“我爱你，Hannibal，你知道我爱你。”  
  
他的手移向Hannibal的衣扣，一粒一粒慢慢打开它们，动作轻柔像在开封一个珍贵的礼物，Hannibal健壮又轮廓优美的上半身裸露了出来，Will抚摸着那长着金色胸毛的胸膛，摩挲过乳头后滑到肌肉分明的腹肌上，那里温暖而有力，Will搂住Hannibal的腰将嘴唇贴上去，虔诚的热吻着那里每一寸肌肤，然后逐渐向上，舔吸挑逗过乳头，抵达脖子，Hannibal将头向后仰去，Will吸住那袒露的脖颈辗转啜吻着，随后他的舌尖滑向Hannibal的耳朵，舔舐他的耳垂。

“也许临走前，应该做一件事。” Will逼着自己说了出来。

“什么？”  
  
“满足Jack。“  
  
“告诉Jack谁是Chesapeake ripper吗？”  
  
“让他心里有个了结，告诉他你真实的身份，你已经嘲弄他够久了，该让他好好看清你了。”  
  
“Jack算是我的朋友了，我想我的确欠他一个真相。”Hannibal微微一笑。  
  
Will起身开始脱自己的衣物：“杀Jack绝非易事，他会带武器，还很强壮，训练有素，我们不能迟疑，”  
  
Hannibal眯着眼看着他，慢慢说道：“当狐狸听见兔子的惨叫，它会跑过去，但不是为了帮忙。当你听见Jack的惨叫，等那一刻来临，你能做到该做的事吗？“  
  
“哦，是的。”Will甩开了最后一件衣服。  
  
他俯身解开Hannibal的皮带，拉下裤头，埋首将他的半勃吸入口中，嘴唇和舌头灵活娴熟的动作了起来，完全不再是从前那个对性懵懂生涩的Will了。  
  
Hannibal在他嘴里硬了起来，他伸手抚摸Will的卷发，以几声呻吟作为鼓励。  
  
Will紧裹着那硬物继续吸吮了几下后，吐出它，他跨上Hannibal的腰，扶住那硬物开始往体内塞…  
  
“停下，这样你会受伤的。”Hannibal阻止道。  
  
“我不怕，让我流血，让我疼吧。”  
  
“不，我不想这样，”Hannibal攥住Will的手腕，“抽屉里有润滑剂，去拿过来。”Hannibal的口吻不容置疑。  
  
Will从命，Hannibal撑起身，从他手中接过润滑剂，摆头对他示意，Will爬上沙发，Hannibal一把揽住他：“你这个小东西，这么想让自己受伤吗？”  
  
“我想疼，我想你咬我，让我流血，我想你用自己最喜欢的方式对待我。”  
  
“听起来好像很有诱惑力。”Hannibal俯下头紧紧吸住Will的一只乳头，开始肆意蹂躏，粗暴的拉伸它，无情的用牙齿啃噬它…然后在Will就要哭出来的时候松开了它， “你想要这样，嗯？”Hannibal看着Will。  
  
“是的。”Will颤抖的说。  
  
Hannibal有力的双唇吞噬般一下子包裹住他的嘴，同时两手狠狠卡进他的臀肉，将他压倒在沙发上，把他吻到离窒息就差了一点点，当Hannibal从他身上离开时，嘴唇上沾着红红的血迹，Will感到嘴巴好像麻木了一般，而下身传来一阵酸痛。  
  
“你确定想要这样？”Hannibal伸出舌头舔净唇上的血。  
  
“是的。”Will大口将空气吸入肺中，他现在急需一些疼痛让自己感觉好过一些。  
  
“Babe, 你不需要如此。”Hannibal慢悠悠的说。  
  
Will心中一跳，抬起眼看着Hannibal的眼睛，但那里犹如海底一般深邃平静，看不出丝毫线索。  
  
“我只希望你能尽兴”Will嗫嚅着。  
  
“你会受不了的。和你在一起就已经很尽兴了，Babe，我不需要用你的受伤来助兴。” Hannibal安抚的抚摸着Will的下身，Will的阴茎已经软缩了，Hannibal俯身含住它，温柔的裹动舔舐它，没一会就让它重新硬了回来。  
  
Hannibal亲了那勃起几下，抬起身：“它还是喜欢温柔点。”  
  
Hannibal将润滑剂挤一些在手掌，一边重新吻上Will的嘴唇，一边轻轻按揉着他两腿间的秘肉，Will抬手搂住Hannibal的脖颈，这一次Hannibal吻的无比温柔，他的手指在不知不觉中慢慢插入Will的体内，先是一根，在温热腔体的紧裹中抽插转动一阵后，又加入另一根，Will的下身被快感穿透了，他呻吟着低喊：“哦，操我，Hannibal，我要你狠狠的使劲的操我，用你最想要操我的方式，狠狠的…”  
  
“当然，Babe，不过要先做好准备。”Hannibal毫不心急的慢慢进行着扩张，当他用三根手指进行抽插时，Will射了，Hannibal保持着一贯的气定神闲气息都没有乱一下，继续推进了第四根手指，Will失声哼叫，Hannibal封住他的嘴，加快手的动作，战栗中Will恍惚的想到，只要Hannibal想，光是用手就能直接把他操死了…  
  
良久，Hannibal抽出了手指，开始慢慢脱掉衣物，在阴茎充分涂抹上润滑剂后，他终于架起已经瘫软的Will的双腿刺入了进去…  
  
尽管那个地方已经被Hannibal反复进入了无数次，尽管Hannibal把它扩张的已经不能更充分，但Will还是在被刺入的瞬间叫得像个处子一样，如同以往的每一次。他没法不这样，Hannibal刺入的方式和那粗大坚硬阴茎的本身，都让他没法不这样。

Will迷醉的叹息了一声，Hannibal悠然的开始摆动腰部，先是轻浅的抽插，再是长驱直入，深谙Will的需要，适时变换着不同的节奏和速度，Will难以自持的呻吟着呻吟着，他的下身被做的舒服到了疼痛的地步…  
  
“如果就这样，被你做死在身下，我会觉得，幸福无比…” Will的眼睛进了雾气一般深深注视着Hannibal，“上帝，他连做爱的动作都优美帅气。”Will无法自拔的想着。  
  
“小傻瓜，我不会让你死的。”Hannibal弯着嘴角。  
  
“使劲，Hannibal，让我的脑中只有你…”  
  
Hannibal放下Will的腿，一边俯身吸吮他的乳头，一边加重了下身的撞击… 快感让他自己也开始呻吟，“哦Babe，你的滋味无以伦比。”  
  
他将Will的双手按在沙发，下身持续大力的撞击，直到Will被干到阴茎高潮射出精液…

 “我们去床上”Hannibal抱起Will去到卧室，将他放在床上，再次进入开始了下一轮抽插，Will两腿之间在那充满技巧的动作中泛滥出更多的汁水，随着阴茎的出入不断流出，打湿了屁股…

 “没有比这声音更动听了”Hannibal满意的倾听着自己的阴茎在那沼泽般的腔内抽插搅动带出的水声…

 ……

  
Will全身泛红发热，汗水让他的头发湿漉漉，Hannibal的进攻不间断的持续着，Will已经叫不成声，只有饮泣般的叹息随着Hannibal的动作从喉咙溢出，他的身体宛若死去了一般，任凭Hannibal将之摆成各种姿势从各种角度一再进入，每当Hannibal加快速度，那身体都像是有电流通过一般产生一波波痉挛…

可Will不想停止，在他已经被操到一片空白的大脑里，一早把这当成了Hannibal对他的惩罚…

 ……

 床单已经湿透，Will身上遍布汗水、体液和彼此的精液，Hannibal也冒着汗珠，润滑剂用光了两瓶，期间Hannibal给Will按摩了痉挛的双腿和下身…

 已经是Hannibal第五次射精，他停下在Will耳边宣布：“你不能再继续了，听话，睡觉。”

 Will没有反应，Hannibal的阴茎抽离他的体内，Will顷刻陷入到昏迷的沉睡之中…

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Will在中午醒来，换好床单洗完澡才下楼去找Hannibal。 

Hannibal在厨房里准备着午饭，锅里正熬着香气四溢的Chili。

Will从后面搂住他，贴住他一侧脸颊道：“我饿了。”  
  
Hannibal转头亲了他一下：“马上就开饭。”  
  
Will松开手打开冰箱给自己倒了杯橙汁，然后一边喝一边看着Hannibal操作。

  
和往常一样，穿着衬衫西裤系着围裙、露出手臂忙碌的Hannibal，看起来仿佛自带光晕般的闪闪发亮着。

Will一直纳闷他是如何在繁复的做饭过程中保持洁净的，他那雪白的围裙好像从来就没有脏过。

他也一直好奇为什么Hannibal不论做什么都是一副游刃有余高贵优雅的样子，就像现在，他看上去更像是在穿着晚礼服跳舞或什么的，那些琐碎的厨房操作由他做出来，都带着一种韵律美，仿佛是优美的舞蹈动作。

更让他不解的是，为什么自己会在和Hannibal朝夕相处，做过无数亲密的事后，每次看他，都依然有一种如梦似幻的感觉。

他的脑中闪现出Hannibal做爱时那无比性感火辣的样子，不由得一阵酥麻…

 

“我上午寄了请帖给Jack，邀请他周五共进晚餐。”Hannibal的话打断了Will的胡思乱想。

“周五？这么快？”  
  
“没必要再拖下去了，三天时间已经足够我们收拾好一切。” Hannibal关上炉火，把汤装进碗中，然后把烤好的面包连沙拉一起放到大托盘，Will上前拿上其余的东西，两人到餐厅用餐……

  
“只有三天时间了。”Will叹道。  
  
“我们轻装离开，只带必须的东西。”  
  
“这间房子就这样不要了？”Will环顾Hannibal美丽的钴蓝色餐厅。  
  
“它已经完成了使命。”  
  
“可惜，这里有很多你喜爱的东西，也有很多记忆。”  
  
“你和我的记忆，”Hannibal对Will微笑，“比如，这张餐桌…”  
  
……  
  
忽然被明确的时间，像开始倒计时的定时炸弹，让Will感到心慌，他仔细想了下还有哪些事要在周五前完成，最后却发现并没有什么要做的，Jack那边就等着周五晚上了，而他自身，除了那几只狗外也无别牵挂，如果他有什么事，Alana应该会帮助照顾它们吧。

 哦，不，Will忽然想到了一件事，是的，还有这件事，他应该去完成它，这应该是他最后的一个心愿了。

……

 

饭后， Will以回去看狗狗的理由离开了Hannibal家，但他并没有回弗尼吉亚的狼陷，他去了Freddie Lounds临时藏身的安全屋，那个心愿和她有关。

在经历了一切之后，Freddie Lounds还是那个Freddie Lounds，她对自己即将到来的复活期待不已，畅想着独家报道有史以来最凶残的食人魔Hannibal落网前后的故事，并写出无数本震惊世人的大作，仿佛已经名利双收扬眉吐气了。  
  
Will感到自己还是没法直视她，他后悔为什么把眼镜忘了带出来，和Hannibal在一起时间长了，他几乎都快忘了这个习惯。

终于Freddie Lounds的畅想告一段落，Will盯着地面把此行的目的说了出来：“我需要你帮我做件事，Freddie。” 然后侧了一下脸代表看她了，接着道， “或者说，不要做。”

停顿了一下，他还是迫使自己转过头面向了Freddie Lounds，因为他需要看到答案：“不要写Abigail，你可以写我，写Hannibal，但不要写Abigail。”  
  
Will直视着女记者的眼睛，希望能从里面找到YES，可是，那里没有，Freddie Lounds只是既兴奋又遗憾的问他：“你是真的不敢确定能否从他手中幸存，是吗？”  
  
“让Abigail安息吧。” Will慢慢说出这几个字，希望它们能打动女记者的心，虽然知道那只是徒劳。

……

 

回到Hannibal家时，天色已暗。  
  
Hannibal已经开始在办公室里进行整理了，地板上堆了一些他从二楼书架上拣选出来的资料，都是一本本关于病人的记录，Hannibal说要销毁它们，Will一边翻看一边一个个拆开扔进了燃烧的壁炉里。  
  
然后他看到了关于自己的记录，整整的一大本，厚重而详尽，里面还夹着他病时画的歪歪斜斜的钟，犹疑了一下，Will还是将之也投入了炉火。  
  
“你走之后，你的病人不会需要这些记录吗？”Will问走下楼来的Hannibal。  
  
Hannibal将手里的东西放到桌上，看了Will一眼：“如果我留下笔记，就会被FBI仔细审阅，我不想让我的病人被人窥视隐私，我要一砖一瓦的拆卸，抹掉我这个人。”  
  
他加入Will把剩余需要销毁的东西一起扔进火堆之中。  
  
“中午我们讨论过关于这间房子，等我们离开了这种生活，把Jack和FBI抛在身后，这里也依然将是我的。”Hannibal转身微笑着环顾了一下这间典雅精致、藏书足以为傲的办公室。  
  
“在你的记忆殿堂中？” Will看着Hannibal，炉火在他的一侧脸颊跳动着。  
  
Hannibal翘起嘴角：“我的宫殿，哪怕以中世纪的标准衡量也很大，门厅是巴勒莫的诺曼底人小教堂，肃穆，美丽，永恒…”他看进Will眼睛，“还有一件标志死亡的东西，雕刻在地板上的头骨。”  
  
“而我就只需要一条河流。” Will垂下眼睛。  
  
“当你无法战胜周遭发生的事的时候，你可以驱走一切…”  
  
“躺下身，闭上眼睛，淌进安静的河水里。”Will接道。

  
“如果我被捕，那么我的记忆殿堂，将不仅仅是记忆系统，我会住在那里。” 两人整理桌上东西时，Hannibal忽然这样说道。  
  
“你会觉得快乐吗？”Will看着Hannibal。  
  
“宫殿里并非每个房间都很好，充满光明，我们大脑和心灵的高墙内，也有危机，精神的地板上也有洞。”Hannibal低着头，并没有停下手中的忙碌。  
  
Will的心感到一阵刺痛，为那话语里蕴藏的悲伤，更为自己将要对他做的事。

Hannibal拣出一个大本子放到旁边：“这是要带走的。”  
  
Will好奇的拿起来翻看，那是一个厚厚的速写本，每一页上都画着同一个人，确切的说是同一个人的不同表情、不同姿态，笔触细致，惟妙惟肖，作画之人对其深深的偏爱毫不掩饰的展现其中。  
  
“你什么时候画的这些？” Will感觉自己的心被水浸透了。  
  
“每次想你的时候。”Hannibal看着他淡淡答道。  
  
Will扑进了Hannibal怀中，水蔓延到他的眼里，他贴住Hannibal的脸颊嗫嚅着：“我一直以为，只是我，在想着你，我不知道，我不知道……” 他紧紧搂住Hannibal，为这份意外感动不已。

却全然不知， Hannibal本已绽放在唇角的微笑，忽然冻结了…

……  
  
晚餐的气氛有一丝若隐若现的压抑。

Hannibal看起来有点虚弱，只吃了几口食物就停住刀叉不再继续了。

“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”Will问。  
  
“也许是着凉了。”Hannibal微微弯了弯嘴角，“觉得没有什么胃口。”  
  
“你想吃什么，我去给你做，只是别嫌弃我做的不好。”  
  
“不想吃了，陪我说说话就好。”  
  
“好，今晚早点休息。”  
  
“你知道什么是有翅成虫吗？” 沉默了一会，Hannibal忽然问道。  
  
“能飞行的昆虫？”  
  
“那是转化的最后阶段。”  
  
“最终转化成了命中注定的样子吗？”  
  
“它也是死亡宗教精神分析的一个术语，是对挚爱之人的一种意象，深埋在潜意识中，与我们一生相伴。”  
  
“一种理想化的意象。”  
  
“理想化的概念，” Hannibal抬起一直低垂的眼睛看向Will，“就像，我认为我懂你，正如你认为你懂我。”  
  
下意识的Will回避了那目光：“我们都非完人。”  
  
那目光继续了一会后被收回了，接下来的是一阵让Will感到惴惴不安的沉默…  
  
“我们对太多事物都太好奇了，总是过于理想化，” Hannibal轻轻道，然后他重新看向Will问出了一个问题，“Jack的死算是一种理想化的状态吗？”  
  
Will的心大力跳了一下，左侧的太阳穴突突的跟着跳疼起来，他斟酌着慢慢回道：“只是必须而已，对他来说，这是命中注定。”  
  
“我不需要圣餐（献身者），你呢？”  
  
Will脑中出现个声音对他大喊：‘说不需要，说不需要’，但他听见自己的声音从遥远的地方传到了耳中：“我需要他知道。”  
  
“那么，我会原谅你。”Hannibal看着他，“如果Jack也告诉你他原谅你，你会接受他的原谅吗？”  
  
“Jack不会原谅我的，他要的是…正义，他想看清你，看清你本来的面目，看清我蜕变的结果，他想要真相。” Will让自己一鼓作气的说完，感觉太阳穴的跳疼转成了一种钝痛。  
  
“那就为真相干杯，也为它的一切后果干杯。”Hannibal对他举起了酒杯…  
  
  
这一夜他们早早躺下， Will心乱如麻、头疼欲裂，而Hannibal只是闭着眼睛静静躺在一边，仿佛睡着了一样。  
  
时间一点一滴过去， Will煎熬般的躺着，待他认为Hannibal已经入睡后，轻手轻脚的起身离开了卧室。  
  
他去到厨房接了杯水，吞下两片阿司匹林，然后走到了餐厅，站在宽大的玻璃门前…  
  
外面不知何时下起了雨，雨点急急的打在门上，再划落下去，留下一道道泪痕般的水迹。

他很喜欢这两扇玻璃门，每次下雪这里的景致都美得如诗如画，就像不久前的那个夜晚。

  
Will赤着脚呆呆的站在黑暗里，盯着扑打在门上的雨水，凝固成了一尊雕像。  
  
他想起那个梦，和Hannibal还有Abigail在一起，那么真切的快乐和幸福着，可它是一个梦，永远都只是一个梦，他想他的生命可能是受到了诅咒或者什么，快乐幸福可能压根就没打算真正的眷顾他，他想起没有印象的母亲，想起整日酗酒潦倒度日当船工的父亲，想起居无定所孤独抑郁的童年，想起在Hannibal出现之前，这个世界对于他是如何的空空荡荡。

是Hannibal让他第一次感到生命不再贫瘠孤独，让他第一次体会了从来不敢奢望的爱情滋味，不论发生了什么，Hannibal都给了他生命中最美好的感受，他从来不曾真正的伤害过他，反而一直都在以自己的方式真心的喜爱着他，可是他，他回报的是什么啊？？

Will倒在了地上，一阵极度压抑绝望的抽泣声从他那坍塌的身体里爆发出来，他的肩膀剧烈的抖动着，整个人紧缩成了一团，他压低声音哀哀的哭泣着，却越来越觉难以抑制，于是他将手攥成拳头塞进了嘴中。

 

闪电连续划破了夜空，照亮一个站在餐厅门口的身影，那是Hannibal。

 他静静的看着倒在地上哭泣的Will，眼里全是哀伤之情……

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Hannibal没有上前而是转身回到了卧室。  
  
躺回床上，他再一遍回想从Will身上闻到Freddie Lounds气味时的感受，仿佛解剖一般，他冷静的拆解那一瞬间自己所有的情感波动：震惊、确认、受伤、愤怒、心碎、难过… 然后再一次确认它们全都千真万确的发生了，而他的心依然无法停止疼痛。

Will Graham，你可知自己完成了一个怎样的壮举？ 扯了下嘴角，他近乎自怜的想：原来你也有今天，而这一切之所以会发生，全是因为你的放纵，你执迷于对他的幻想，直到他亲自证明了是在欺骗你背叛你，你让自己成了一个被感情蒙蔽的傻瓜，你主动敞开自己，允许他对你的心刺上一刀。

一切不是本该只是一场游戏吗，就像你玩惯的其它游戏一样。

究竟是什么让你放任自己陷入了对他的迷恋，就像Du Maurier一针见血指出的：着了魔的迷恋。你迷恋他的各种样子，迷恋他的小脑袋瓜，甚至他的身体，你着了魔的迷恋他的一切。

甚至，你还爱上了他。

一切的一切都早已超出了你已有的经验，走向失控，而你，选择的是放任。  
  
其实你早就该杀了他吃了他，或者干脆让他永远关在精神病院里。

Hannibal长叹一声闭上了眼睛…

 

Will还没有回来，Hannibal决意不管，让他尽情的哭去吧，他应该受到的惩罚远比哭泣要严重的多。

逐渐的，倦意袭来，Hannibal进入了睡眠之中，带着一个已经做好的决定…  
  
是的，离开这个国家，离开这一切之前，他必须了结此事。

  
……

 

第二天Hannibal按时醒来，却仍不见Will的踪影，他皱着眉披上睡袍走下楼，他不相信Will会直接离开。  
  
果然，Will正待在厨房里。  
  
“你这是在做早餐？”Hannibal看着Will忙碌的样子。  
  
“是的，你醒了？” Will翻动锅中的火腿片，又忙着搅拌蛋液。  
  
“还是我来吧。” Hannibal走上前。  
  
“不，让我来。” Will拦住他认真的说，“你从来没有吃过我做的饭，我想做一次给你吃，让我做吧。”  
  
Hannibal看着那布满血丝的双眼，不禁暗自摇了摇头：“那就如你所愿，我去洗澡，等会出来吃你做的早餐。”  
  
  
  
 “你昨晚没怎么吃饭，希望我做的这些不会让你更没胃口了。”Will看着落座的Hannibal说。  
  
餐桌上摆着两盘特意造了型的食物，还有橙汁和Hannibal喜欢的Cafe au lait。  
  
Hannibal看着盘子里的东西：炒蛋、煎火腿片、烤鸽肉，盘子边上还有模有样的点缀着嫩叶，Hannibal不由得微笑了，他叉起一块炒蛋放入嘴中尝了一下：“加入了切碎的扇贝？”  
  
“是的。”Will觉得自己犹如等待评委打分的美食参赛选手。  
  
“做的不错，如果炒的时间再短一点就更完美了。”Hannibal下了评语。  
  
Will开心的微笑了，希望这不是Hannibal在故意安慰他。

  
  
“明晚我们就要离开这里了。”Hannibal咽下口中的食物忽然道。  
  
Will的笑容定格在了脸上。  
  
“你想想有什么没办的事，最好今天完成。收拾下要带的东西，给Alana留张纸条，把你的狗拜托给她。”Hannibal一边继续吃一边说着，并没有抬头看Will。  
  
“好，我等下回狼陷把一切收拾妥当。”这一提议倒正和了Will的心意，他本就怕今天面对Hannibal会表现出失态，正想着早餐后借故离开。

  
“晚上回来吃晚饭。”Hannibal看向了他。  
  
“嗯。”Will点头。

Hannibal将盘中的食物几乎全都吃光了，这让Will意外又欣慰。  
  
“今天感觉好点了？”  
  
Hannibal喝了口咖啡，回道：“我在重新找回我的食欲，谢谢你的早餐，它很有帮助。”  
  
…

  
离开Hannibal家后，Will直接去了FBI，他不想自己一个人呆着，他需要和别人说说话。  
  
在转了一圈与法医组的两位聊了一会后，他坐在了Jack的办公室里。Jack的桌上放着刚拆封的Hannibal的请帖：一张简洁典雅的白色卡片，上面是Hannibal华丽古典的黑色字体。Will盯着它出了神…  
  
“终于到了这一天。”Jack的语气难掩兴奋。  
  
不知道是不是因为一晚上没睡， Will觉得浑身轻飘飘的。  
  
“我会带上窃听器，在邻楼屋顶上安排狙击手，所有的窗户都能看到…”  
  
“狙击手？”Will下意识的重复了一遍这钻入耳中的三个字。  
  
“Hannibal十分凶悍，必要时只能……”  
  
Will眼前浮现子弹击中Hannibal身体的画面，还有喷溅的鲜血和Hannibal痛苦的脸，一阵揪心的痛袭来，不！他捂住眼睛，不！他不能想象它的发生，他不能忍受这种事情，在这一瞬间里，Will突然意识到，真正的意识到了，他的行为会对Hannibal造成怎样的伤害。  
  
眼泪几乎要夺眶而出。  
  
他低着头站起身：“我有点不舒服，Jack，我先走了。”  
  
“那周五晚上见，这次我们一定要抓住他。”  
  
Will逃一般的夺门而出。  
  
……

  
“Will？Will”Alana的声音传来，Will正捂着脸坐在FBI楼下的长椅里，心里的绞痛让他不堪负荷，他需要坐一会。  
  
“你还好吗?”Alana俯身问。  
  
Will调整了下自己的情绪，低头道：“只是有点不舒服。”  
  
“我们找个地方坐坐好吗，我有话和你说。”  
  
“好吧。”

  
“我觉得自己被毒害了。”落座后Alana说。  
  
Will没有答话，他想起上次见到Alana时，她的样子。  
  
“你看到了别人看不到的东西。”Alana现在的态度完全不同了。  
  
“代价就是创伤。”Will牵牵嘴角。  
  
“我很抱歉以前对你的怀疑。” Alana说的很诚恳。  
  
Will弯了弯嘴角，这种话已经没有意义了，他只是觉得冷淡和疏离。 Alana和其他人一样，向来只接受他好的闪光的一面，但凡发现有什么不对劲，就会立即跳开保持审慎的距离。她从不曾真正理解过他，从不曾真正信任过他，从不曾真正接纳过他，也从不曾在他渴求帮助的时候真正靠近他。  
  
呵，自己周围不都是这样的人吗？Will在心里苦笑了一下。  
  
如果有什么例外，那就只是Hannibal了。  
  
Hannibal就像是一座永远矗立的灯塔、一只永远稳固的錨，每一次见到他，自己都会获得深深的力量和稳定之感，每一次。

只有他，一直都在自己的身边，从来不曾离开，从来不曾放弃，一次都没有。

他说过 “我会在你身边陪伴你，你并不孤单，Will。” 他做到了，因为他，自己终于知道了什么是安心的感觉。

还有爱…  
  
他给予自己的美好和温暖，没有人能够相比。  
  
而自己…  
  
却在联合这些人抓捕他，帮助这些人剥夺他的自由甚至是生命…  
  
Will站了起来：“对不起Alana，我很不舒服，必须得离开了。”他无法再待下去了。  
  
“好好照顾自己。”Alana的声音从身后传来。  
  
Will没有回头。

……

  
  
Will回到了狼陷，拥抱了多日未见的狗狗后就一头扎进了床铺里。

他痛苦难耐的反思着自己对Hannibal的所为， “你正在亲手摧毁你生命里最美好的东西…亲手摧毁这世上唯一在乎你的人…”他在心中默默对自己说。

“Hannibal，Hannibal…” Will默念着这个名字，脑中放映电影般回放着和Hannibal所有的过往…然后这一刻终于福至心灵，深切的，他懂得了Hannibal对他的感情：

 从他们相遇那时起，Hannibal就一直在以独有的方式靠近他，哪怕明知两人立场不同，哪怕明知他会对他不利，也从未放弃。

是的，他一直都想错了，对于Hannibal来说，他从来就不只是一个游戏，一只玩偶，如果是，他们绝不会走到今天，他要么早已被杀要么永远关在精神病院了。

他是特殊的，是让Hannibal珍而重之的。就算Hannibal差点因他而死，就算明知道他想要揭发他，就算明知道接近他可能失去经营多年的一切，Hannibal也从不曾后退，是的，Hannibal一直都在以他自己的方式爱着，真心的爱着。

他不是一个完全冷血无情的魔鬼，他真心的爱着他。

也许以Hannibal的智慧，早已知道了他在别有用心的接近他，但Hannibal还是选择了接受，选择了对他敞开胸怀，选择了将信任交付给他，Hannibal将一份从未给过他人的珍贵礼物给了他，而他回报的却是出卖和背叛…

“不，我不能这样做…” Will心如刀割，“我不能这样对他，我要坦白一切，我不能让别人去伤害他，不能…”  
  
这样想着，想着，Will陷入到了沉睡之中，昨夜一整晚的失眠和今天的奔波让他的身体选择了睡眠，它需要休息…

 

是在做梦吗？Will在梦中问着自己。  
  
他看到夜晚幽暗的森林，看到埋伏其中的猎人，有人递了一把猎枪过来，告诉他天罗地网已经布好，今夜的目标是那只有着壮观鹿角的黑鹿，没等多久，Will就从瞄准器里发现了那只美丽的动物，它骄傲的昂着头颅，以优雅的姿态前行着，然后什么东西让它警醒了，它转过头看向Will的方向，Will从瞄准器中与它静静对视，看到那双眼里充溢沉重的悲伤。  
  
“快跑，快跑…”Will大喊，全然忘记了它们之间的距离。  
  
枪声四起，美丽的黑鹿应声倒下。  
  
“不！不！ ”Will惊叫着坐起，窒息般的难过压得他喘不过气来，是一个梦，一个梦，他迷茫的环顾四周，夜色已经降临，狗狗们都在呼呼大睡。  
  
Will打开床头灯，闹钟上显示：19:10，他喘息着抱住自己，翻江倒海般猛烈的虚空瞬间席卷了他，Hannibal，Hannibal… 对Hannibal强烈的想念让他浑身发抖，他颤抖着拿出手机拨通了电话…  
  
“Hello,Will 。” 铃声响过两遍后，Hannibal沉稳的声音从话筒里传了出来。  
  
“Hannibal…” Will哽咽了，“我想你…” 眼泪不觉滚滚而下。  
  
“你在哪里？”  
  
“在狼陷。”  
  
“快回来吧。”  
  
“我立即回去，我爱你，Hannibal，我爱你。”

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Hannibal的房子亮着温暖的灯光，Will出神的看着那由远及近的灯光，觉得自己像是一艘正在靠岸的小船。出租车终于停在了目的地，Will跑下车以最快的速度打开房门，没有比这一刻，他更想念Hannibal，他要对他坦白，他要告诉他一切…

  
屋内的气氛有点不同寻常，进门的瞬间Will敏锐的捕捉到了这一讯息。  
  
空气里飘散着幽幽的枙子花香，亨利八世的《若由真爱统治》正被一把吉他弹奏着，这是Hannibal最爱的曲子之一，但一向挑剔的他怎么会选了这个一听就很稚嫩的版本呢，这若隐若现的吉他声就像是谁在即兴的演奏…  
  
“Hannibal…Hannibal…”不及细想，Will一边唤着那名字一边向屋内走去。  
  
“我在这里。”Hannibal的声音由餐厅传来。  
  
Will走了进去，只见Hannibal穿着郑重的黑色晚礼服光芒四射的端坐在餐桌后，Will走动的风吹动了桌上的蜡烛，他这才发觉今晚的餐桌装饰的格外庄重雅致，盛开的枙子花、爱尔兰铃兰和郁金香以美妙的造型展现其上，银质餐具和水晶杯在烛光的照耀下闪出柔和的光晕。  
  
“你饿了吗？”Hannibal轻声问道。  
  
“是的，我饿极了。”Will眼睛不眨的盯着Hannibal，他无法把视线从这个优雅俊美的人身上挪开，他害怕一眨眼就会失去了他。  
  
“那我们开始吧。” Hannibal起身为Will拉开椅子让他坐下，然后斟上了陈年的伊甘堡佳酿并布上前菜：以黑鱼子酱和一点点奶冻、榛子丝搭配的贝隆生蚝。  
  
“今天你都做了什么？”Will问道。  
  
“很多事。”Hannibal反问，“你呢？”  
  
“我在家中睡着了，一直睡到了七点多，醒来后特别的想你。”  
  
“我也一直在想着你。”Hannibal饮下一口酒。

 

“为什么穿的这么隆重？”虽然Hannibal一贯在晚饭会着正装，但没有特殊安排又穿上郑重的晚礼服仍是一件奇怪的事，Will不由问道。

“因为今夜是个特别的夜晚。”Hannibal起身，“该上主菜了，我离开一下。”  
  
Will的肚子被那滋味绝妙的前菜勾的饥饿无比，好在一会Hannibal就回来了，“布列塔尼蓝龙虾配虾头熬出的酱汁。” Hannibal放下两盘造型美得仿佛艺术品的主菜。  
  
“好香！”Will的口水都下来了。

他切下一块鲜嫩的饱蘸着喷香酱汁的虾肉送入嘴中：“上帝啊，这真是太好吃了。”

Hannibal微微一笑：“看来你真的很饿。”  
  
“我中午没有吃饭。”  
  
“可怜的小Will。”

 

“你刚刚说这是个特别的夜晚？” 在咽下最后一口虾肉时Will终于想起了Hannibal的这句话。  
  
“是的。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为…”Hannibal放下酒杯一字字道，“关于你和我，今晚是时候做个决断了。”  
  
Will心一沉：“做个决断？什么…意思？”  
  
“你认为呢？”Hannibal眼神幽幽的看着他。  
  
Will感到自己的手抖了起来，于是索性放下了刀叉：“你都知道了？”  
  
Hannibal没有开口，只是微微点了点头，脸色十分平静。  
  
“所以，这是你为我特意准备的最后的晚餐，是吗？” Will牵牵嘴角。  
  
“这段人生的最后晚餐。”Hannibal答道。  
  
吉他声不知何时中断了，屋子里静的可以听到针掉在地上的声音。  
  
“我知道不论说什么…也弥补不了我对你的伤害…”Will嗫嚅着打破了沉寂。  
  
“你这么肯定你能伤害我？”Hannibal反问。  
  
“难道不是吗…”Will的眼泪忽然止不住的涌了出来。  
  
Hannibal没有说话。  
  
“我知道你不会原谅我的行为，不过在那之前，有些话我必须要说出来，希望你能让我把它们说完。”  
  
“我在听着。”Hannibal轻轻说。  
  
Will用餐巾擦了擦眼泪：“这些话回来之前我已经决定要对你说了… 那天晚上我重新回来找你的时候，就开始了我和Jack制定的诱捕你的计划，是的，我以自己作饵来诱捕你。那时候我非常恨你，恨你愚弄我，操纵我，恨你辜负我的信任把所有罪名推给我，把我送进精神病院，我恨你杀死Beverly、利用Alana。那时我一门心思的想要揭发你，抓捕你，想要向人们证明我是对的。”  
  
抑制住哽咽，他接着道：“我修剪头发，刮净胡子，换掉你讨厌的剃须水，我让自己从里到外的迎合你，投你所好，我一边努力赢得你的信任，一边让自己保持立场，保持对你的恨意…”  
  
“然而，就像从前一样，我又开始无法抗拒的被你吸引了，和你在一起的感觉总是那么…无与伦比。我喜欢和你说话，不管我说什么你都会真的理解，从不会像其他人那样会觉得我是个怪物，没有人像你一样的接纳我明白我。你知道吗? 即使在你对我做过那一切之后，你给过我的力量依然像一只稳定的锚，在支撑着我。就像你说过的，你总会在我的身边陪伴我，让我觉得并不孤单。我知道我之所以能把这个诱捕计划进行下去，全是因为你在乎我，你并不是毫无感情，你一直在用自己的方式喜爱着我，即使差点因我而死，你也从未放弃，从未拒绝过我，更从未报复我，从未真正的想要伤害我。”  
  
“我设了一个圈套给你，却发现被圈住的人其实是我自己，我爱上了你，我不知道这份爱意从何而起，但我没法让它停止。以前我从未对这种感情抱有任何幻想和希冀，因为它本就不属于我这样的人，可是每当我看着你，每当我被你抱在怀中，我都觉得自己疯狂般的幸福。这种爱意越来越深，就像发了热病，又像一个黑洞，吞噬着我，我变得贪心，我渴求更多，我祈祷你也爱上我，有时候我想要独占你想到疯狂，甚至我想把你锁起来，让你哪也去不了，只属于我一个人。”  
  
“可是我知道，你是不会属于任何人的，总有一天，我对于你，会像一只被厌倦的玩偶一样被丢掉，而我不知道当那一刻来临时我该如何活下去…”  
  
停了一停他继续道：“所以，我想不如依照计划把你锁进监狱，这样我就可以永远知道你在哪，还会时不时的见到你。”  
  
“可是我想的太天真了，今天上午我去见了Jack，他说周五会在这房子周围布下狙击手，我从未想过这样，不，我不能忍受别人伤害你，在那一刻我才真正明白了自己究竟对你做了什么…你可能会因此而死。”

“我不知道如何说，但我真的很抱歉，为我对你做的这些…今晚回来前我已经决定向你坦白了，我要告诉你，赶紧离开这里吧，不要见Jack了，快点走，去到哪都好，好好的照顾自己，好好的活着…”

眼泪还是忍不住决堤而出了：“你知道我常常想，如果我能更早的或者在另一个人生里遇见你该有多好…不过，有时候想想你给过我的，又觉得这一生也很满足了…”

“我说完了，你动手吧，我听凭你的处置。” Will擦了把眼泪闭上了眼睛。

 

屋子恢复了寂静，Hannibal依旧一言不发…

Will默默流着泪等待着…然后他听到Hannibal站起来的声音、走向他的声音，他扬起头露出脖颈，不管Hannibal是要掐死还是用刀刺死他亦或是用别的方法他都心甘情愿的接受。

Hannibal的脚步停在了他的身边，伴着一股灼热的气息， Hannibal的声音在他耳畔轻悠悠的响了起来：“是时候吃甜点了。”  
  
Will难以置信的睁开双眼，Hannibal却已迈着悠然的步子进了厨房。  
  
吉他声响了起来，仍是那首《若由真爱统治》，Will在旋律中发着呆，不明白Hannibal还在等什么，难道是想慢慢的折磨他再杀死吗？

 

很快Hannibal回来了，Will用眼角看到他把一盘样子奇特的树形蛋糕放在桌上，然后收走主食的餐具，换上吃甜品的盘子刀叉和勺子。  
  
“Šakotis，立陶宛历史悠久的年轮蛋糕，这还是我第一次尝试，希望没有做坏。” 说着Hannibal递过来一把锯齿刀，“切开它的任务交给你了。”  
  
Will擦擦脸站起身狐疑的接过刀。  
  
“横着切就好。”Hannibal微笑的看着他。  
  
Will依言而行，但在为Hannibal装好盘后，他放下刀坐了下来。  
  
“怎么，你不吃吗？”Hannibal笑眯眯的问。  
  
“我…吃不下，你吃吧。”  
  
“这个蛋糕做起来可是很费力的，我希望你能尝尝它。”Hannibal的神情十分殷切。

“好吧。”犹豫了一下Will还是从命了。  
  
“不得不说，我做的非常成功，这很像我小时候吃过的味道。”Hannibal津津有味的一口口吃着蛋糕。  
  
Will叉起一块放入嘴中，却只觉一口苦涩，勉强吞下两口后就无法再继续了。

  
他呆呆坐着，视线不由自主落在了Hannibal脸上，Hannibal那优雅动作着的双唇让他看得入了迷，“最后一刻来临时，你可以吻我吗？” 他忍不住脱口问道。  
  
“当然。”Hannibal翘起了嘴角。  
  
盘中的蛋糕很快被Hannibal吃完了，他看着Will柔声道：“请再给我切一块好吗？”  
  
Will听话的起身拿起了刀… 这个上窄下宽像是微型圣诞树的蛋糕，里面其实是中空的，所以当Will再次切掉了一部分后，它的底部彻底的显露了出来，一只深蓝色的皮质小盒静静摆在那里，Will看到盒盖上印着两个银色的大写字母 “ HW ”

“那是什么？”Will屏住了呼吸。

Hannibal起身取出它，微笑道：“看看你发现了什么？”  
  
Will觉得自己的心脏成了一只扑楞着翅膀的小鸟…

Hannibal打开了盒子，一只流光溢彩的方形蓝钻戒指映入Will的眼帘，他惊讶的张大了嘴巴…

Hannibal走到他的身边，举着戒指单膝跪了下来，温柔又郑重的开口道：“就像我说的，这是一个特别的夜晚，对你，对我。我从未想过自己会爱上谁，但是你，让我明白了一些事，一些感情，我爱你，爱的超出了我的想象，如果这世上还有一样我无法割舍的东西，那就是对你的爱。我曾经以为这一生我都不会说这些话，但是现在我想对你说，我爱你，我想让你属于我，我想照顾你、保护你，我想和你成为家人，Will, Marry Me！”

Will浑身发抖，双腿软的没法站立，索性也跪下来，他看着Hannibal：“你不介意我做的那些吗？”

“重要的是我爱你，你也爱我。你知道，失去全世界我都不在意，但是你，对于我，惟独你是不可失去，Babe, say YES！”  
  
“YES！YES！YES!” 泪水模糊了Will的双眼，这次是喜悦的泪水。  
  
Hannibal深深的吻上了他的嘴唇。  
  
“唔…我不敢相信…这是真的吗？”Will呻吟着问道。  
  
“Babe，没有比这一刻更真了。”Hannibal擦掉他的眼泪。  
  
“即使我做过最美的梦，也没有这个美。”  
  
“这不是梦。”Hannibal温柔的说着取出戒指戴在了他左手无名指上。  
  
“竟然刚刚好。”Will看着那闪烁迷人的戒指，“我仍然无法相信…”

 忽然他紧紧抱住了Hannibal，“我再也不想离开你，也不让你离开我，Hannibal，你属于我，永远属于我，我也永远属于你，我们永远在一起。”

“是的，我们永远在一起，永不分离。”Hannibal有力的双臂回抱住他。  
  
“来，起来。”Hannibal扶着Will站了起来，微笑的看着他问，“有没有注意到今晚的音乐？”  
  
“吉他？曲子是《若由真爱统治》，你最喜欢的。”  
  
“想不想见一见弹奏的人?”  
  
“什么？是真人在演奏？谁在这里？”Will再次惊讶的睁大了眼睛。  
、  
“等我一下。”Hannibal俏皮的眨了眨眼离开餐厅向楼上走去。

  
  
Will在椅子上坐了下来，只觉得今晚发生的事都完全超出了他的想象，于是索性不再思考只让自己静静等待着。  
  
脚步由远及近，Hannibal拖着一个人的手回到了餐厅，Will看向他们，瞬间如遭雷击般完全的呆住了——那个人，Hannibal带过来的那个人，竟然是Abigail！  
  
“Abigail？”Will站起身如梦似幻的叫了一声。  
  
“刚才就是Abigail在演奏。”Hannibal微笑着说。  
  
“Will，我很想念你。”Abigail落落大方的走上前微笑着说。  
  
Will抬起手抚摸她的脸颊，“你真的是Abigail。”  
  
“是的。”Abigail握住他的手。  
  
那确实是活生生的少了一只耳朵的Abigail。  
  
Will看向Hannibal，胸口快要被感动塞的窒息了，一直以来他都为Hannibal狠心杀死了他们的女儿而难过心碎，原来竟然只是一场误解，还有什么能更惊喜吗？眼泪又开始模糊了双眼，这个晚上他已经流了太多的眼泪…

Hannibal走过来，牵起他们的手微笑着宣布：“今晚我们就离开这里，先去法国，再去意大利，开始我们一家人的新生活。”

 

注： HW 是珠宝品牌 Harry Winston 的缩写，正好和这两口子缩写一样（还是拔叔的H在前），就拿来做订婚戒指了

……【 关于这个幸福结局，其实是小茶杯自己赢得的，正因为他真心的坦白以及爱的告白让他可以吃甜点，所以我在21章他回想和拔叔之间的过往时用了“福至心灵”这四个字。希望能表达出这个讯息了。至于拔叔，21章他做的那个决定，就是两手准备，看小茶杯的态度而定。包括那把切蛋糕的刀也是对小茶杯的一个考验，看他心思是否纯净 。拔叔的字典里没有信任这两个字，他一再容忍小茶杯，给他机会，全是因为爱】

 亨利八世的《若由真爱统治》英文名 ：If Love Now Reigned     可以在这里欣赏吉他版<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGe_btlssdo>

 下一章大结局：在法国正式注册结婚 （法国承认同性婚姻）

 


	23. Chapter 23

_结局一定得有肉_

 

**两个月后，法国巴黎**

 

“撅起你的屁股，Will….”  
“Hannibal，我们已经做了三次了!”  
“今晚是我们的新婚之夜…你的小洞要做好一整晚的准备… ”  
“你这只野兽…唔….”  
“现在我可是你法律上的丈夫了，叫老公。”  
“…不叫…”  
“你确定？”  
…..

“啊啊…….停下…啊…”  
“不叫老公…是 不 会…停的…”  
“啊 啊 啊啊啊………老公….啊啊啊啊….”  
“我 没 听 清 楚 ….”  
“….老公…老公…老公..老公…啊啊...”  
“…噢宝贝，你快要把我绞断了…啊...”  
“啊啊啊…..”

同时射出精液的两个人紧紧胶合在一起忘我的接着吻…

 

“想吃点东西吗？”Hannibal终于松开了Will的嘴巴。

Will点了点头。

Hannibal退出阴茎，轻咬了口他的乳头：“在床上等我。”说罢起身离开去拿食物。

 

Will用目光追随着Hannibal，只觉得心中满是鼓涨的幸福感。

唉，其实自那晚Hannibal在巴尔的摩向他求婚那刻起，Will就一直处在晕陶陶的幸福状态里。生活如今对他来说，似乎已经无法更美满了： Hannibal真心实意的爱他， Abigail好好活着，连他的那些狗也一只不少的被Hannibal一并带来了。从前总是纠缠他的不安、纠结、茫然、心慌，噩梦，早已烟消云散，现在除了幸福，他只感到心安平静。

Will回想白天和Hannibal在市政厅举行的婚礼，一个简单而庄重的仪式。Hannibal为两人定制了隆重的礼服，还为作为花童奉上戒枕的Abigail订做了手工刺绣的奢华礼服裙，以及一只钻石小王冠。而他们栖身的整个四层高的宅邸也被Hannibal以法国国旗红蓝白三色重新装饰，白色的红色的鲜花不要钱般铺满所有房间和院落，顶级美酒与美食全被搜罗而来。而对比这些的，是他们低调的婚戒，最简洁的那种指环，没有任何花纹，只在内圈镌刻上两人全名的缩写字母。

Will抬起左手微笑着打量那只Hannibal亲手为他戴上的婚戒， 其实，Hannibal一定要和他注册结婚这事，还是挺让Will吃惊的，要知道，单单是为此等待的时间就足足花费了两个月。他一直以为Hannibal并不会在乎这些东西，但就像他以前低估了自己在Hannibal心中的地位一样，他也低估了Hannibal对此认真的程度。真的已经没有丝毫的犹疑和不确定了，Hannibal爱他爱得千真万确，而他也毫不后悔选择和Hannibal一起离开从前的一切，就算现在要他重新再选一万次他都会选择和Hannibal一起私奔并对他的任何要求说：我愿意。

 

“想什么这么开心？”Hannibal端着一只盛满食物的托盘回来了。

“在想我多么幸福。”Will撑起身子看着Hannibal。

Hannibal柔柔翘起了嘴角，他将托盘放在床头柜子上，上床一把抱住Will：“宝贝，你知道今天我有多开心吗？”

“我也是，我不敢相信我们真的结了婚，告诉我这不是梦。”Will搂住Hannibal的脖颈。

“当然不是梦，My love，我们余生都要在一起，你永远是我的，我也永远是你的。”Hannibal将Will转身压倒在身下，看住他的眼睛一字字道：“你的每一分每一寸都属于我，只属于我。”

Will用手指描摹Hannibal的眉眼：“我对你的爱，你知道，永无止境。”

Hannibal没有说话，而是近乎虔诚的在Will的额头印上了一个吻。

两个人相拥了一会，忽然Hannibal开口问道：“Tell me，my love，would you ever say to me——Stop，if you loved me，you’d stop”

“Not in a thousand years. ” Will想也没想回道。

“ Not in a thousand years…That's my boy！” Hannibal微笑着拥紧Will开始亲吻他，柔情似水，情深意长。

Will心醉神迷的呻吟起来….被做了几次的身体更是敏感的一碰就燃…

Hannibal的吻仿佛轻柔的羽毛落向Will的全身… 最后停留在那被持续操开无法合拢的秘肉上，像是要把那里吃掉般唇舌手指并用，细细的舔舐，细细的吸吮，细细的深入…. Will在Hannibal的动作中抖得支离破碎 …受不了的时候他想逃开又想伸手推走Hannibal的嘴，却被更加牢固的固定住了下身，恼人的舔吸于是没有止境般的持续了下去….直到Will难以自持的哭出声来，Hannibal才扶着阴茎狠狠的深深的刺了进去…

“My love, I love you.” Hannibal在Will耳边动情低吟，坚硬火烫的阴茎充满技巧的抽动起来….

“Tave Myliu ” （立陶宛语我爱你）

“ Je t`aime” （法语我爱你）

“ti amo” (意大利语我爱你)

“あいしてる”（日语我爱你）

“Jeg elsker dig”（丹麦语我爱你）

………

耳边的低吟抵死缠绵，下身的进攻却越来越凶狠… Will在双重刺激里酥软成泥….

当Hannibal第二遍用英语说我爱你时，Will被做出了一个强烈的射精与前列腺叠加的高潮。

Hannibal却毫不停顿的加快了速度和力度， 失控般的抽插把Will迅速干进了一个没有止境的高潮漩涡….

“….我…….我要…尿了…..”Will忍不住哭出声来。

“都给我， my boy …”Hannibal以要将Will下体撞碎般的力度狠狠进攻，肉体撞击的声音夹杂着响亮的水声和Will的啜泣在房间回荡….

2分钟后Will终于在哭喊中崩溃，下体彻底失去了控制，尿液、前列腺液、精液、肠液…一起喷涌而出…

Hannibal继续重重抽插了十几下后，猛地抽出了阴茎，用手将精液狠狠撸出来射到了Will的身上。

Will仿佛昏迷般闭着眼睛眉头紧蹙的瘫在那里，汗湿的身上全是体液。

Hannibal拥住他，然后轻轻按揉他痉挛的腹部和下身，一直到他完全松弛下来。

 

 

“Hannibal….太多了…一切都太多了…”Will无力的叹息，“经历了你，从此再也不会有谁能满足我了，不论精神还是肉体。”

Hannibal亲了他一下：“一样，我的爱。我们互相提供的经历，是只有我们彼此能够提供的。”

Hannibal起身将床头柜上的一瓶Batard-Montrachet开启， 倒上两个酒杯，干了其中一杯后，扶起Will靠在自己身上，喂着他慢慢喝完了另一杯。

“看我准备了什么。”Hannibal把酒杯放回柜上，将盛着食物的托盘拿到床上。

“蜗牛？”盘子上的小食一半是蜗牛做成的。

“我小时候养过蜗牛来吸引萤火虫，在立陶宛我曾有一个很大的蜗牛花园。”说着Hannibal拿起串在竹签上浸着酱汁的蜗牛肉递到Will嘴边，Will张嘴吞入顶端的一只，慢慢咀嚼，只觉肉质鲜嫩滋味曼妙。

“你不做大厨，真是美食界的损失。”Will感叹。

“也许当我们老了的时候，我真的会开一家餐厅。”Hannibal微笑。

“在此之前，你最想做什么？”

“在但丁和波提切利的故乡，享受艺术和美。”

“佛罗伦萨。”

“是的，年轻的时候我曾在那生活过一段时间，那时候我喜欢在乌菲兹美术馆消磨时光，坐在那一遍遍的临摹波提切利的《春》，我怀念那段时光。”

“我们后天就出发去佛罗伦萨？”

“是的。带着我们的新身份，我是前去赴任的卡波尼图书馆馆长兼卡波尼宫翻译官Dr. Fell Roman，你是我的合法伴侣Antony Dimmond，Abigail是我们的合法女儿Caroline Dimmond，无懈可击。”Hannibal重新倒上两杯酒。

“Mason Verger和Jack Crawford不会善罢甘休的。”Will接过酒杯喝了一口。

“谁也休想破坏我们的幸福，我决不允许。你有我的保证，我的爱。”Hannibal的眼睛闪着光啜饮杯中酒。

Will伸出手揽住Hannibal的脖颈抬脸亲吻他，慢慢道：“我也绝不允许。”

“还想再吃点吗？”

“是的。”Will松开Hannibal。

Hannibal叉起一只蜗牛肉送入Will嘴中，待Will咽下后，又一点点送入其它小食，直到Will表示不再继续。

“你喜欢萤火虫吗？”Will问道。

Hannibal用餐巾擦净自己的手：“小时候蜗牛和萤火虫是我的小玩伴。”

“萤火虫以蜗牛为食，自己却也生命短暂。”

“诚实的活一瞬，比永远不知真实的自我要好。”Hannibal淡淡道。

“是的，即使一瞬也是精彩。”Will顿了一顿接着道，“ Hannibal，你知道，遇到你之后，我才觉得我的生命真的鲜活了。”

“我知道。”Hannibal拥住他。

“在没有遇到你之前，我从没像这样的了解我自己。”

“在没有遇到你之前，我也从没像这样的爱一个人，我从不知道我可以如此。”Hannibal拥紧了Will，Will抬手握住他的手。

“所以，以后每一天我们都将在一起度过，没有什么能把我们分开了。”

Hannibal俯身轻吻一下Will的额头：“当然，我的爱。”

“那么，告诉我，你希望我在什么地方做出改变吗？虽然你从未说过，但是我知道肯定有什么地方，是你希望我能改变的，比如有次你就说过我的剃须水。”

Hannibal弯着嘴角：“记到现在呢。”他附耳对Will轻轻道：“我的爱，除了忠诚，我对你没有任何要求。”

Will轻吻了一下Hannibal的手指：“不止忠诚，我对你至死不渝, My husband，My master ，My lord。”

Hannibal没有声响，Will正想抬脸看他，却忽的一把被压到了床上，Hannibal在他身上看着他慢慢道：“宝贝，你的话真是让我硬透了….”

Will挣扎：“为什么我以前就没看出你还是个色情狂…”

“宝贝，你知道蜗牛是怎么性交的吗？”Hannibal看着他认真的说。

“我不想听….”

“蜗牛的性交时间非常长，难度非常高。发情的蜗牛每次的交配时间通常持续2～3个小时，有的会达到6小时或更多。”

“所以，你想说你是一只蜗牛，是吗？”

“怕了吗？”

“怕你的鬼…”

“那把腿分开…”

“上帝耶稣啊，你就没够吗？”

“今晚是我们的新婚之夜… ”

…..

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

**一年后   意大利 佛罗伦萨**

  
  
  
Jack Crawford站在Vecchio老桥上怅望着阿诺河水。  
  
两天前他在这里将Bella的骨灰洒进了阿诺河中，连同他手上那从未摘下过的婚戒。这座桥是当年他初遇Bella的地方，如同但丁对阿特丽斯一见钟情，他也自此爱上了Bella。在他心里，没有哪一处能比这里更适合做Bella的安息之地。  
  
他美丽的Bella, 以后就长眠在他们缘起的地方还有他的心里，永远永远。  
  
Jack长叹一声，这是他在佛罗伦萨的最后一天，明天他将离开这里永不再来。自Bella死后，他整个人就被掏空了，如今完成了带Bella重返意大利的心愿，更觉空虚无边。美国那边的工作早已辞去，偌大的家里没有了Bella，空的让他难耐，也许回去后应该把房子卖了，换个小点的或者干脆去住公寓….至于以后该如何生活，他还是很茫然，也许他会试着把在FBI的经历写成小说来打发时间，也许什么也不做，毕竟做与不做真的没有什么重要…  
  
Jack决定再沿着他和Bella从前的足迹最后看看佛罗伦萨，他走下老桥，一边想着Bella，一边向前踱去…

  
  
华灯初上的时候，Jack路过了一家小酒馆，那里好像正举办一个聚会，一群人站在门前把酒言欢。Jack刚想绕过去，就听到了一阵熟悉的笑声，心脏猛地收缩，立即抬眼寻找，就一眼看到了站在正前方人群中的Hannibal Lecter和Will Graham。  
  
Jack的大脑一阵轰鸣，那两个….真的是那两个人。他们正亲昵的站在一起，发出笑声的是Will Graham，Hannibal Lecter则站在旁边看着他，满脸都是笑意，满眼都是宠爱。他们的样子完全不一样了，Will Graham的头发剃得很短，胡茬精心处理过。Jack从来没见过Will Graham如此容光焕发的样子， 从来没看到过甚至从来没想到过他竟会笑的如此开心。他的身上多了点什么东西让他看起来熠熠生辉闪闪发亮的。而Hannibal Lecter也不再是那个头发固定的一丝不苟，穿着定制西装三件套的Hannibal Lecter了，他穿着橘黄色的休闲皮衣，里面是一件白色体恤，暗金的头发自然松散头顶上还卡着一幅太阳眼镜，整个人散发着随意柔和的甚至是温暖的光晕。  
  
当他们举手碰杯的时候，Jack看到了他们手上的戒指，一瞬间Jack明白了一切，不由得张大了嘴巴。  
  
就在他为这个新发现震惊的时候，忽然一个黑发少女嘴里喊着“Daddy…. Papa”不知从哪跳了出来，一下子就挂到了Will Graham的身上，Will Graham宠溺的搂住她，他们三个笑着开始轻声谈论着什么，待她朝Jack这边侧过脸的时候，Jack的脑袋感受到了第三次轰击，那个女孩竟然是Abigail Hobbs，那个大家都以为被Hannibal Lecter杀死了的Abigail Hobbs，女孩撩动黑长的直发时，Jack看到了她的义耳。  
  
Jack从震惊中恢复过来做的第一个选择，是低头借着人群的遮挡赶紧离开了那里，仿佛他才是FBI的通缉要犯。走过拐角的时候他回头又看了一眼，那三个人仍在心无旁骛的聊着天，看起来，怎么说，真的是其乐融融。  
  
Jack不知为何，忽然有了一种哽咽的情绪….他想着他早该看出来了…早该看出来了，那天在他的办公室，当他把Will Graham介绍给Hannibal Lecter时，两人眼中无法掩饰的光芒….   
  
**“在那一瞬间，**

**潜藏在我生命中最深处的生命之精灵，**

**开始剧烈地震颤，**

**连身上最小的脉管也可怕地悸动起来，**

**它抖抖索索地说了这些话：比我更强有力的神来主宰我了…”**

  
Jack默念着但丁的这首诗，向前走去，头也不回。

  
  
【 完 】

 

  
注： Jack在佛罗伦萨看到的两只就是这个样子滴

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
然后Jack回到美国后，在寂寞难耐中忍不住将这两只的故事写成了小说，谁知道被制片人一眼看中，改编成了电视剧，并联合NBC拍出后在电视上播出，一拍就是三季，制作方雄心万丈其实要拍6、7季来的，但据说，这两只的感情让很多正义人士看不顺眼，NBC迫于压力不得已宣布不再合作。  
  
在意大利快乐生活的那两只不知道从谁那得知了这个消息，特意拍了一张照片表明了自己的态度，照片如下：

 

 

=======================================================

得知Hannibal被砍打击真的太大了。  
  
如果Hannibal终将终结，那就让这两只幸福的活在我为他们创造的这个记忆空间里吧。  
  
谨以此文献给我挚爱的汉尼拔，挚爱的Hannigram，生平的处女文！！！  
  
  
文笔虽然烂但是心意却满满，希望大家享用愉快！   
  
  
感谢所有留言、所有点赞、所有在不离不弃的等我写完的朋友们，我爱你们。

 

 


End file.
